Detective
by BunnyRabbitBlack
Summary: Chloe Decker es policía en Los Ángeles. Su caso esta vez será el asesinato de la estrella en ascenso, Delilah, a las afueras de un bar.
1. Chapter 1

Uno pensaría que nadie puede estar fuera de casa a la una de la mañana de un lunes.

Solo los que tienen la vida hecha pueden hacer eso en un día laboral.

O desecha, siendo su caso.

Un caso es lo que la sacó de su casa esa vez.

No lleva uniforme y eso hace que la paren cuando quiere cruzar el encintado policial que tienen en toda la cuadra pero muestra su placa "Detective de homicidios del departamento de policía de Los Ángeles: Chloe Decker" y el pase es libre.

Se para frente a los occisos.

Los zapatos lustrosos del antes dueño del bar le permite saber que el establecimiento fue muy concurrido. Mira al lado y encuentra una de las posibles causas de porque lo era tanto: una cantante muerta.

Al bar no faltaban artistas, solo le faltaba uno muerto.

Se guarda el comentario agudo cuando Dan se acerca.

— ¿Qué tenemos?

 _Espinoza puede hacer todos los desplantes que quiera, me tiene que contestar de todos modos_ , se dice para contenerse a sí misma y su mala contestación a gestos burdos.

— Ella era Delilah, cantante en ascenso pero que venía pisando duro desde su debut, ella…

— Sé quién es Delilah.

Su música dominaba la radio. Dan traga.

— Tenía una amistad con Anthony Parker, dueño del bar Park. Al parecer le debía a Anthony el éxito pues la presentó con Jimmy Barnes.

— Y su escándalo por haberlo dejado plantado en el altar.

— No sabía que estuvieras al corriente con los chismes… Salieron del bar a esperar el auto de ella cuando paso un auto con vidrios polarizados que bajo la ventanilla y soltó una ráfaga de balas sobre ellos.

— Lo puedo ver Dan; ¿Dónde está el asesino?

¿Puedes ver las señas de bala pero no la camioneta estrellada con el auto de allá? —Chloe mira donde le señalan. — Abandonaba la escena del crimen tan rápido que no vio la señal de alto y se estrelló. Testigos dicen que todos murieron en el acto.

Una tragedia —Puntualiza Chloe mientras de media vuelta. — Sin tres actos.

Se acerca a verlos mejor. No puede esculcar mucho al dueño porque los forenses siguen viendo las heridas superficiales antes de trasladarlo. Se habían adelantado con Delilah por la presión de la prensa que aguardaba llevarse primera plana y los que pasaban alrededor en busca de la estrellita que se había caído tan aparatosamente.

Cuando se levantó a echar un vistazo a sus alrededores pudo notar a Delilah siendo levantada.

Creyó verla mover levemente las manos, como si quisiera apartarlos a todos de ella y sin embargo recordar que no debía moverse.

La perdió de vista cuando le ordenaron quitarse para dejar pasar al resto del equipo forense.

Dejó la escena del crimen.

Cuando llegó despidió a la niñera después de pagarle y fue a verificar si su hija seguía dormida como la dejo antes de salir. Ni la llamada a su celular ni el repentino trajine en la casa la habían sacado de brazos de Morfeo.

Eso era bueno, mañana había escuela.

Una vez habiéndose cerciorado de haber puesto cerrojo se sentó frente a su escritorio a encender la computadora y empezar a investigar. Comprobó en tabloides de chisme, cosa que la policía siempre descartaba por ser la última fuente confiable. Ella la tomaba como forma de iniciar sus procederes con la lista de sospechoso encontrando no muy tarde el nombre de un rapero que se presumía haber tenido una relación con Delilah antes que la iniciará con su producto.

No era de las que juzgaba por apariencias o gustos pero las canciones del interprete, ceñidas a una fantasía sobre peleas callejeras no es como si fuera tranquilizadoras.

Anotó la dirección, un barrio con miras a la ciudad, en sitió caro, claro.

Estaba por buscar sobre Jimmy cuando recibió una llamada. Gruño en su mente mientras descolgaba. — Decker ¿Qué…?

— Delilah desapareció.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tomó sus cosas y se marchó?

— Lo digo en serio. Se fue, en la morgue no saben como pero su cuerpo desapareció. Las cámaras de la entrada no revelan nada pero descubrieron que una ventana trasera fue abierta. Presumen que fue con el tacón que llevaba puesto a la hora de su muerte.

Dan no te entiendo —El ruido de sus llaves, su intento por ponerse otra vez el saco y el nuevo viaje a la habitación de su hija para verla otra vez profundamente dormida se lo impedía. — Ya salgó para allá.

En la jefatura todo era caos. Habían desplegado guardias a la entrada y el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Su jefe hablaba por encima de todas las voces de quienes lanzaban teorías locas respecto a la desaparición mientras otros fueron mandados a ser algo más útil como era revisar el resto de cubículos para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar resaltando lo obvio.

Abrió la gaveta de Anthony y este continuaba donde lo dejaron.

Se sintió idiota hasta que su jefe volvió a vociferar.

— No quiero que alerte alguien a la prensa.

Podía ser estúpidamente obvio para cualquiera que eso no debía ocurrir pero era necesario. Siempre había un inconforme con su sueldo que quisiera vender la primera plana a titulares.

Lástima que se le adelantaron.

Dejo a los demás continuar revisando mientras ella se acercaba a donde se suponía la ventana rota.

No tendría más que diez centímetro de largo, más parecido a un tragaluz que una ventana normal, puesta sobre el lavamanos lo que sugería donde el sospechoso se había encaramado para alcanzarla con lo alta que estaba.

Eso la alertó, ¿Cómo si la ventana era alta podía el sospechoso maniobrar un cuerpo aparte del suyo por esta? Además, con lo pequeña de esta debía hacerlo un paso a la vez por lo que el sospechoso debía pasar primero antes de sacar el cuerpo, ¿alguien lo sostendría del otro lado?

Reviso la tabla que sugería quienes cubrían guardia esa noche y nada le pareció extraño.

Cuando preguntó por el guardia de esa noche le señalaron que estaba siendo sacudido pues había dejado su puesto en medio de la labor por irse a servir un café.

Con eso tal vez escucharían las quejas por haber puesto la cafetera en la sala principal.

Las cámaras, como si fuera cosa del destino, fueron apagadas en el momento que transcurrió el robo del cadáver con lo que reforzaba la teoría que había alguien con un gran fajo de billetes que había hecho trato con el raptor.

Todos, excepto los que estuvieron fuera de servicio esa noche fueron interrogados en cubículos separados mientras los libres de culpa se encargaban del repiquetear intenso de teléfonos advirtiendo así que todos los intentos porque la noticia no transcendiera hasta tener algo que decir a la rueda de prensa fue en vano.

Las cámaras del exterior puestas en el estacionamiento no señalaban nada aparte de los autos vacíos de afuera, muchos propiedad de compañeros de la misma jefatura que tenían coartada sustentada en papeleo y arrestos hechos esa noche.

Decker comenzó a cabecear a la quinta llamada que contestaba de otro periódico y Dan le quitaba el auricular.

— Creó que ya es suficiente.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Podría hacer esto toda la noche.

— Tienes un caso. Y a Trixie. Vete a descansar…

Chloe se levantó.

—…Nadie pensará que tú vendiste el cadáver de Delilah viendo tus zapatos.

Fingió que se acomodaba el saco para mostrarle el dedo de en medio y salir.

Unas cuadras más adelante, empezó a frotarse la parte trasera del cuello en un intento por aligerarse la carga de estrés. Cuando volteó para terminar su masaje improvisado juro ver un vestido de lentejuelas brillando en un pasaje oscuro, con la densa luz apenas iluminando por ratos. Ese tipo de vestidos nunca le gustaban, siempre los sentía ligeros pero llamativos en el mal sentido. Como una esfera disco.

El responsable debía pensar lo mismo: Delilah tenía un gusto extravagante para con esos vestidos acompañados de abrigos que no cubrían nada.

Se bajó con lámpara en una mano y pistola en otra para encaminarse a la callejuela. Caminando en dirección de la sombra sospechosa pensó que idiota sería que alguien paseará un cadáver robado como si no hubiera cientos de maneras de transportarlo sin llamar tanto la atención. Aunque, consideraba, siempre había espacio para dudas cuando se reiteraba la pregunta diciéndose que nadie podía ser así de idiota. — Salga de ahí.

Nadie más idiota de andar por ahí con una cantante muerta en el hombro que la propia cantante muerta.

La iluminación de su lámpara era muy buena. Podía vislumbrar todos los detalles de un ser vivo en el rostro de la chica cuya apariencia se veía mucho más demacrada que cuando le sacaron esa foto por el escándalo de drogas.

Debía ser peor.

Había muerto hace solo unas horas.

Chloe dejó caer su lámpara que desde el suelo solo alumbraba los pies descalzos de la cantante que no hacía mella de querer recoger el artículo del piso. Enarbolo mejor el arma pero no creía que podía hacer mucho con ella frente a un fantasma.

Un fantasma.

Tomó valor de sus años de entrenamiento en la academia de policías para acercarse a tocar el rostro ajeno siendo detenida a escasos centímetro por una voz masculina que le habló. — Yo no lo haría si fuera usted.

Se volteó con el arma por delante por si había alguien atrás suyo o a los lados. Cerciorándose que estaban solas volvió su vista al frente. La otra seguía en su sitio.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz volvió a interrumpirla. — Fui yo.

Entendió.

Nada de lo que le enseñaron en la academia la había preparado para esa noche donde el cadáver revivido de Delilah se duchaba en el baño de su habitación mientras ella rezaba a todos los santos porque su hija siguiera en su país de sueños para no ver eso que ella vio cuando vio a la cantante salir limpia del baño.

Sin un rastro de maquillaje en el rostro contrario lograba entender más.

Sus facciones no eran sumamente delicadas pero una buena pasada de maquillaje especial podía transformarlo en un dulce rostro de mujer. Sus pechos artificiales los había dejado en la cama (Chloe los arrojó al suelo cuando aquel se metió a la regadera) lo que solo dejaba a aquel con su pecho de hombre que si bien no era sumamente atlético tampoco había de que avergonzarse. Las marcas por todo el abdomen se veían dolorosas y comprendía que tenían que serlo si tenía que andar todo el día en ese ajustado corsé.

No se animó a preguntarle que hacía para que su sexo no se definiera bajo ese pegadísimo vestido de fiesta. Pensó que para algo eran los abrigos largos después de todo.

Le prestó una bolsa donde este echo la rubia melena dejando solo su cabello igual rubio pero corto cuyo descubrimiento le hacía admitir para sus adentros que, sin duda, era un hombre de lo más atractivo.

Después vio como aquel proseguía a desechar todo en la misma bolsa plástica negra.

Cuando este terminó lo notó por como procedía a sentarse en la silla frente a ella y pedía en voz baja. — Ya puede bajar el arma, Decker.

No le permitiría a un extraño la oportunidad de hacer algo raro en su casa. Era temeraria, no idiota.

La bajo. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

La jarra que había puesto en la mesa antes fue jalado causando fricción entre materiales lo que producía ruido. Lo miró con ojos de muerte y este captó por lo que alzó la jarra para finalmente servirse. Sorbió un poco de su bebida. — Mickey.

— Apellido.

— Como sea no lo encontrará en su base de datos.

— Como sea irás a la cárcel.

Se levantó a por su teléfono sin dejar de apuntar a su visita.

— No puedo creer que deban encerrarme porque fingí mi muerte.

— Que va: solo por alterar a todo el departamento haciendo creer que habías muerto y posteriormente secuestrado… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sírveme café.

El otro hizo lo que le dijo. Ella se sentó a bebérselo en silenció y no comenzó a hablar hasta que las nubes del sueño la abandonaron. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque qué?

— Tienes razón. Empecemos por el principio, ¿Por qué te travistes?

— Esa es una historia más larga que mi brazo.

— Dame razones o te doy plomo.

— Bien, bien… Tengo problemas con mi familia.

— ¿En serio?

— No pero sé por talk show que a ustedes las mujeres les encantan esa clase de anécdotas.

Perfecto, plomo —Y recargó. No muy buena idea pues alguien despertó.

¿Mamá? —Una carita somnolienta se apareció al poco. Chloe no había conseguido que Mickey entendiera sus señales para esconderse en el armario.

Sacó su mejor sonrisa de "aquí no pasa nada". — Cariño ¿Qué sucede?

— Creí haber escuchado algo.

— Sí, soy yo trabajando. No te preocupes, vuelve a la cama.

— Anda, pero si tienes una niña.

Creyó haberse salvado cuando la pequeña, por el cansancio, no lograba vislumbrar la figura masculina atrás de su madre. Estuvo a punto de descargar las balas sobre aquel cuando la pequeña volvió a hablar. — ¿Por qué traes las ropas de mi padre?

— Porque las de tu mamá no me quedan.

Trixie pareció satisfecha lo que la dejó más tranquila a la hora de llevarla a acostarse nuevamente. Las preguntas de verdad empezarían por la mañana.

Cuando quiso regresar a conversar con el otro se lo encontró detrás suyo lo que casi le saca un susto por el que aquel no se molestó en disculparse. — No sabía que tenías una niña.

—Ya, no se lo informó a todos los cadáveres que me topo.

Lo hizo regresar al cuarto con ella.

— No me refería a eso. Es decir, si lo hubiera sabido no te habría metido en esto.

— Disculpa pero esto es mi trabajo. No sé como pero formas parte de esto desde que te "asesinaron" esta tarde… A decir verdad, fuimos interrumpidos al principio de nuestra ronda de preguntas, ¿Cómo no estás muerto?

— ¿Cómo estas segura de que no lo estoy?

— Otra broma de esas y te echo.

— Te digo que es difícil de explicar.

— ¿Cómo el porque te travistes?

— Van tomados de la mano en este largo sendero llamado historia.

— Háblame claro por favor.

Bien —Aquel regreso a su olvidado café al que solo tomó por tener algo en la mano. — Mira, me travisto porque es parte de mi personalidad ¿feliz?

— Continua.

— Y no morí porque… Procedo de una larga familia poderosa cuyos genes me han dotado con cierta capacidad para resurgir del daño lo que es muy conveniente cuando eres alguien famosa, quiero decir, famoso, y tienes gente detrás de ti.

Mickey dio un trago largo a su café después de confesar eso.

Chloe andaba en la luna.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con poderosa? ¿Adinerada?

— No sabía que el dinero podía darte la vitalidad para regresar de entre los muertos.

— Si, eso sería estúpido… ¡Como la historia que acabas de soltarme!

— Detective recuerde que su hija duerme al lado.

Inhaló profundo. — ¿Entonces si estabas muerto? Bueno, era imposible fingir tu muerte frente a tantos especialistas y personas con sentido común para decir que estabas muerto pero eso no lograría enterarme de como regresaste de entre los muertos.

Oh —Habló aquel con tono pesado. — No sea ridícula, nadie regresa entre los muertos. Nadie.

Bien —Contesto a su vez. — Señor médium, si no regresó de entre los muertos ¿Qué sucedió?

Regrese de un trance —Cuando notó la mirada inquisitiva de Chloe agregó. — La pérdida de sangre te hace entrar en shock. Todavía no es coma pero está muy cerca pues tus sentidos se entorpecen. Eso fue lo que me pasó, entre en un estado así como shock que sin embargo me duro más tiempo esta vez. Estuve a punto de recobrar el sentido antes de que me llevarán a la morgue pero algo me jaló hacía atrás…

— …

— Es una forma de decir. No lo sabrá si no lo experimenta.

— No, gracias. Prosigue.

— Recupere el conocimiento por unos segundos pero eso me jalo y no tuve modo de moverme. Mi mente estaba despierta pero mis extremidades no.

— ¿Cuándo recuperaste todo el control sobre tu cuerpo?

— Dentro de la caja en la morgue. Me puse a pensar como llegue ahí…

— Claro, tan tranquilo.

— Si pierde el control pierde el juego, detective.

Su mueca lo ánimo a seguir su relato.

— Me dije que la tranquilidad de quien estuviera afuera cuidando no valía la pena por lo que patee la puerta del cajón queriendo llamar la atención pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que este se abrió sin problemas como pude vislumbrar por un haz de luz así que solo me impulse y logré salir de ahí. Ya fuera noté porque mi trabajo había sido tan sencillo al ver las llaves todavía puestas en el cerrojo del cajón…

— Estos idiotas.

— Viéndome solo pero entendiendo que no sería sencillo dejar la jefatura sin llamar la atención busque otro modo.

— La ventana arriba del lavabo.

— Fue difícil dada mi complexión pero lo logre. Afuera era más latente el peligro de ser descubierto en llamativo atuendo.

— Vaya que sí. Incluso en la oscuridad deslumbrabas.

— No perdí mi tiempo y puse lo que considere distancia suficiente entre la jefatura y yo para finalmente ponerme a buscar un modo de cambiarme y mudar de vida.

— ¿No pensabas aclarar con nadie lo que paso?

— "¿Policía? Sí, fíjese que soy Delilah ¿Por qué soy hombre? Bueno, engañe a mi productor, a mis parejas y al público en general haciéndome pasar por mujer, cosa que, de haber tenido tiempo, hubiera llevado hasta el final pero morí bajo una lluvia de plomo o, bien, ustedes creen que morí pero lo que sucedió fue que mis geniales genes me trajeron de vuelta al carril ¿Qué si quiero ir a prisión por fraude o al manicomio por loco? No lo sé ¿usted que me recomienda?"

— No me puedes culpar por decir algo estúpido. Tú iniciaste después de todo.

No tendríamos que quedarnos toda la noche diciéndonos dimes y diretes si usted no lo quiere —La señalo con su taza. — Solo deje que me vaya, hágase la desatendida y yo no regreso a Los Ángeles ni porque me paguen. Todos felices.

Sobre todo quien te asesino —Se sirvió más café antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo de su silla. — El crimen perfecto sin tener que esforzarse mucho pues la victima que pudo regresar de la tumba prefiere que las cosas se queden así como si nada.

— ¿Por qué se complica, detective? Nadie murió.

— ¿Y Anthony Parker?

La expresión del otro cambio. — Era el único que sabía mi secreto, acerca de ser hombre, me refiero. Tenía la mente abierta y no me puso en aprietos con preguntas incomodas, incluso impulso mi carrera presentándome a Jimmy.

— ¿Dices que porque está muerto estás más tranquilo pues así nunca le diría a nadie tu secreto?

La mirada se hacía más y más arrepentida. — Nunca desconfié de él, incluso si me hubiera delatado o hecho el amago de hacerlo jamás lo habría hecho pagar. Solo me hubiera hecho a un lado.

— Un alma pura.

No quiero condenar mi alma —Las manos sobre el pecho a modo de súplica le supieron a reina del drama pero no señalo lo obvio concentrándose en su rol de detective dura.

Bueno, bueno —Ninguneo con la mano. — Es obvio que Parker no fue por dos razones, uno porque sabía su secreto y según no intento ponerse en su contra, dos porque el murió con "usted". ¿Se le ocurre alguien?

— ¿Un enemigo? Cientos siendo hombre, cero siendo mujer. Amaban a Delilah

— No todos.

— Pues no fastidie a nadie de ningún modo posible así que…

— Extienda sus horizontes, Mickey, fíjese en personas que, si bien no perjudico, pudo haber incomodado con su fama, su fortuna o…

— Su amor.

— Si, el suyo. Los tabloides hablan de Jimmy, cuénteme más.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Jimmy era mucho mayor que yo, con crisis de la mediana edad encima, quiso casarse conmigo y tuve que abandonarlo para proteger mi secreto.

— ¿Por qué no se negó desde el principio?

— Lo intenté pero luego el empezó a ponerse depresivo cuando se lo negué…

— ¿Suicida?

— Le dije que si después de que intento encerrarse en su garaje con el auto encendido.

— Vio muchas películas.

— Me había decidido a que si no podía hacerlo olvidarme debería hacer que me odiase por lo que le deje plantado en el altar.

— Muy drástico pero útil si no quería que se llevará una sorpresa en la noche de bodas ¿Cómo escondió su condición entonces? Era un hombre mayor en relación con la joven muchacha que creía tener de novia, es obvio que quería hacer algo más que tomarle de la mano.

— Fue eso lo que lo impulsó a pedirme matrimonio: le dije que era creyente de valores familiares muy a pesar de mis excesos lo que él no conseguía a entender y menos pasarlo. Ya viéndose sin opciones me lo propuso. Creó que era capaz de llegar a las últimas consecuencias por encamarse conmigo.

— No con usted, con Delilah.

— Si, eso.

— ¿Valores familiares, eh? Jimmy debió sentirse idiota cuando después surcaron las fotos de su consumo de estupefacientes.

— Fue trucado, lo juro. Yo no me acercó a eso.

— ¿Por quién?

— Mi pareja de ese entonces, el rapero Doyle, se enfadó cuando no se las acepte. Siempre he dicho que el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz pero no tenía que inmiscuirme en eso… Al final lo hizo truncando las fotos. Las descubrí poco después de recibir un mensaje diciendo "Eso significa que terminamos". No era de lo más lindo.

— Sin embargo votaste a Jimmy para irte con ese cantante.

— Te digo que no fue por eso. Primero termine a Jimmy, después llegó Doyle con su estilo fresco sin plasticidad como Jimmy.

— ¿Eres gay?

No estoy seguro —Se encogió de hombros. Bajó la mirada antes de agregar. — Nunca lo he intentado con una mujer.

Okey detengamos este tren —Se levantó dispuesta a llevarse las tazas mientras indicaba. — Te quedarás en mi cuarto…

— Que amable.

—… Así podre encerrarte a gusto.

Ningún rayo de luz despertó a Chloe. Fue más bien el abrir de su parpado por parte de una mano extraña la que provoco su despertar.

Se sentó sobresaltada cuando oyó la pregunta. — ¿Por qué dormías en el sofá? —Y una risa que le siguió después.

Trixie estaba parada, preparada para un día de escuela y con un pan tostado en la mano. Volteó encima de su hombro para notar la figura masculina que se movía por la cocina.

La estancia olía a café.

Más calmada reacciono a la pregunta hecha. — Porque el sofá es duro y mi espalda necesitaba algo así.

Más risas provenientes de la cocina que Trixie no entendía pero sonreía por convicción de que las risas eran buena señal.

— ¿Por qué no vas por tu mochila?

Vio la melena negra menearse a medida de los saltitos que la niña daba en dirección al cuarto. Se paró estirándose en un intento por quitarse el nudo de su espalda formado por la mala noche. La taza de café le fue extendida el terminar. — Creí que te había dejado encerrado en el cuarto.

No eres la primera que me encierra en un cuarto —Sonrío aquel a su vez. Había regresado a la cocina por el pan tostado que Chloe le rechazó por lo que lo colocó en la mesa detrás suyo. — Tu hija me pregunto mi nombre, cuando se lo dije ella me refirió una larga historia de un ratón, y que hacía aquí. Le conté una mentira acerca de un programa protección a testigo.

No le debiste haber dicho eso —Le reviró mientras pasaba a su lado con rumbo al cuarto. Cerró la puerta pero logró hablar alto para que la escuchará. — Ahora deberé explicarle lo que es para que luego se le olvide y tener que volver a explicárselo.

— Bueno, por lo menos olvidará el día en que encontró a otro hombre con las ropas de su padre encerrado en la habitación con su madre.

— Dices eso otra vez y te juro que te mató.

Después de dejar a Trixie en la escuela Mickey le preguntó. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— A casa de Doyle para descubrir su implicación en tu asesinato.

El seguro en la puerta detuvo a Mickey de saltar. Eso y la posibilidad de no sobrevivir a saltar de un auto en movimiento. — ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte?

— No dejaré que te vayas hasta que resolvamos esto.

— Escuche, Decker, no es por nada, bueno, sí, es porque no quiero que me descubran que debo salir de la ciudad pero si me lleva con Doyle me veré en peligro de ser sorprendido por este.

— O el sorprendido por ti.

— Suprima los chistes, por favor.

Bien —Chloe tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiase. — No creo que te descubra. Para él y para el resto de gente será difícil pensar que una cantante famosa esconda semejante secreto. Drogas, sí, lesbianismo, sí, ¿travestismo? Lo dudo. —Después de pensarlo un poco lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. — ¿No cree que fue muy arriesgado de su parte ponerse en la mira cuando se supone intentaba esconder su secreto?

Sí, sé que fue estúpido pero… —Suspiró pesadamente. — La música era mi único modo de expresarme. No pretendía la fama pero Anthony me grabó, se lo enseño a Jimmy y este quedo fascinado que me propuso inmediatamente un contrato. —Se giró un poco para verla al perfil. — No crea que lo hice por dinero, eso sería bastardear mi talento, no, lo hice por… Ese reconocimiento que me dieron después de grabar ese disco que me condujo a seguir. El momento donde podía expresarme como soy, que la gente viera lo que hay debajo, que no volteará la vista cuando se topaban conmigo, que les gustará o les resultara pasable fue lo que me condujo a seguir.

Fue el turno de Decker para suspirar. — Anthony está muerto, Mickey.

— Lo sé, tal vez fue…

— No, no fue su culpa. No sé lo que le ocurra en su estrafalaria vida, es obvio que no hablará de eso conmigo, pero la vida de un hombre terminó cuando con quien querían terminar era usted. Estoy de acuerdo en que usted puede vivir su vida sin restricciones pero ¿tiene que pagar Anthony eso? ¿Tiene que dejarlo sin justicia solo porque no quiere que alguien lo descubra? ¿Solo porque…?

— Deténgase detective.

— Déjeme terminar.

— Me refiero a que detenga el auto, hemos llegado a la casa de Doyle.

Cuando Chloe intentó descender notó que su cinturón del pantalón se había enganchado con el del coche. Su paciencia era nula cuando estaba tan cerca de enterarse de más cosas lo que no la favorecía a desatorarse. El otro tuvo que intervenir.

Cuando estuvo por darle las gracias y pararse se detuvo. Sentada ahí, con el hombre dándole la espalda al sol, sentía una rara sensación en su estómago. Algo como un presentimiento sobre ese apuesto hombre frente a ella que entonces parecía brillar en vez de opacarse a contra luz.

El otro pareció incomodarse pues saltó a un lado desbaratando todo el momento y la sensación de trance en la detective que parecía despertar de un sueño entonces.

Llegaron a la puerta. En lo que esperaban que alguien abriese el otro abrió su boca. — Tiene razón, cuando era pequeño me dijeron que uno debía zanjar el asunto si no quería que este lo persiguiese más tarde. Debo zanjar esto si no quiero que Anthony me persiga después.

No era a eso lo que yo me refería —La puerta que se abrió la interrumpió. Un hombre mayor vestido como mayordomo salió.

— ¿Sí?

— Venimos a ver a Doyle.

— ¿De parte de…?

Su placa lo calló lo cual agradeció profundamente pues su paciencia ya andaba en el límite. En el recorrido escaleras arriba el rubio a su lado no paraba de murmurar entre dientes sus temores sobre si lo reconocería o no y ella lo silenció aporreándole en el brazo.

La música era horrible. No desentonada pero no era su estilo ni el de Mickey como pudo advertir cuando se alegró porque el Disc-jockey paró al verlos parados en medio de la sala.

Supuso que su pinta de poli seria era abrumadora.

¿Me quieren decir quiénes son ustedes? —El que supuso era Doyle hablaba desde su asiento en la esquina del largo sofá blanco.

Detective de homicidios, Chloe Decker —Señaló la placa que colgaba en su cuello mientras avanzaba dejando de lado el hecho de tener acompañante civil. — Vengo a hacerle preguntas sobre Delilah.

— ¿No vio las noticias? La perra está muerta.

Se esforzó en no voltear atrás. —Señor Doyle su vocabulario altisonante puede señalar que usted tuvo una clase de fricción con ella.

— No lo tuve.

— No lo sé. ¿Qué pensaríamos de tener al ex novio hablando mal de la novia después de terminar? Ya ni se diga cuando está muerta.

Que ella lo engaño a él —Doyle se levantó acomodándose las pesadas cadenas al cuello. —Ame a Delilah pero supe que se acostaba con otro tipo, un actor, no conozco su nombre pero la encontré con un mensaje de el en su celular. Cuando la confronte se soltó a llorar diciendo que no podía cambiar. Bueno, yo tampoco cambie. Le di su merecido.

— Filtrando fotos falsas sobre una supuesta adicción a las drogas.

El cantante solo pudo morderse los labios antes de decir. — Fuera de mi casa.

Con gusto —Chloe dio media vuelta. — Volveré con una orden de aprehensión cuando encuentre pistas. Sigan con su fiesta chicos. Es la última cena para Doyle.

Le dirigió una mirada más penetrante a Mickey que la que le dedico a Doyle.

Estampó al rubio contra la puerta del auto. Aquel no hizo nada por pararla aunque quedó visiblemente anonadado por la acción. — ¿Es en serio? ¿Tenías un amante?

Grey Cooper no era mi amante —Lo volvió a sacudir y esto lo hizo reconsiderar sus palabras. — El también cayó ante los encantos de Delilah pero ella no le concedió su favor.

— Como vuelvas a referirte a ti mismo como Delilah te cumplo el deseo de ser mujer.

No quiero ser mujer —Una tercera sacudida y aquel se exasperó. — ¡Esta bien! No fueron nada más que mensajes. El fastidiaba mucho, estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer entre Doyle, Jimmy y el me tenían acorralado por lo que quise darle lo que quería a cambio de un poco de paz. De estabilidad.

Lo soltó del cuello de la camisa, sintiéndolo más por la camisa que por el dueño. — Tres hombres y estabilidad no van en la misma oración.

— Soy detestable.

— No sabes cuánto. Vamos.

— No soy gay.

— Yo tampoco.

Cuando llegaron el set de filmación estaba atareado con su nuevo traslado a lo que Chloe se apresuró para alcanzar a la estrella que entonces se limpiaba el maquillaje con ayuda de la maquillista mientras el mostraban nuevos cambios de ropa para la siguiente escena.

Mickey se tardó, renuente a ver a otro hombre pero Decker fue más dura y le hizo señas de que lo quería cerca todo el tiempo posible, especialmente para vigilar las expresiones de Cooper además de cerciorarse de que la historia concuerde.

Después de todo, como Mickey diría, esa era historia de Delilah y el su biógrafo más sabio.

¿Grey Cooper? —Cooper volteó a todos lados, acostumbrado a que cualquier fan lo llamará como si de conocidos se tratará. Fue a la segunda vuelta que notó a la rubia. — Detective Chloe Decker. Es sobre Delilah.

Cooper cambio su gesto a uno de profundo dolor. Era el segundo hombre con expresión más conmovedora, juraba Decker. Por algo era buen actor.

Este se levantó de su silla haciendo seña a la maquillista que los dejase. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sin quitar en ningún momento la expresión compungida. — Me enteré anoche, fue una tragedia.

— ¿Usted y la víctima se conocían mucho?

— Fuimos co-protagonistas en un rodaje hace no mucho y no tuvimos más contacto que el estimado entre amigos.

— ¿Qué clase de contacto?

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Mensajes, llamadas?

Claro —Cooper soltó una risa que creyó carismática. — ¿Quién no en este tiempo?

Bueno —Chloe saboreó las palabras. — Los que le envió a Delilah no puede considerarse algo que uno haga todo el tiempo. No con quien estima una buena amistad.

La sonrisa en la cara de Gray se borró lo que fue señal para que Mickey se acercará, con gafas oscuras puestas, en una actitud muy sospechosa. Chloe le dio un codazo para recordarle que no debía sobreactuar mientras ella volvía a hablar. — Hemos recibido cierta información. Usted y la difunta tenían ciertos mensajes comprometedores.

— Puede revisar mi celular detective. Siempre que sea para motivos profesionales.

— Puedo hacer eso… O revisar el teléfono de Delilah.

No paso ni un segundo de haber terminado la frase cuando Mickey tenía el teléfono encendido y abierto justo en la bandeja de mensajes. Solo se veía el principio del último mensaje pero fue suficiente para que Cooper intentará arrebatárselo. Chloe se puso entre Mickey y Gray. — No queremos incomodarle, de verdad que no, pero esto puede verse sospechoso si un juez… Oh.

Amanda Bello. No era ninguna desconocida. Salía mucho en la prensa rosa: la mujer que atrapó al nuevo galán de Hollywood, Gray Cooper.

Entonces se le antojo un chiste sobre bolas y atrapar cuando notó la mirada que la fémina lanzaba desde atrás del actor.

Jaló a Mickey con ella en medio del florecimiento de instinto de supervivencia. Cooper quiso acompañarlos cuando se volteó y cruzó su mirada con la de su pareja. Intentó salvar su pellejo, al menos. —No sabía que…

¿Sabes qué? No importa, de todos modos lo sabía. En estos tiempos cualquiera puede violar la privacidad de una cuenta —La mirada de la joven se hacía más depredadora. — Al igual que a un guardaespaldas.

No fue necesario voltear para ver quien escupió su café.

"Eso se escuchó muy mal" Golpeó otra vez a Mickey.

Y se preparó para lo peor.

Les encantaba la palabra cliché además del drama. La pelea no fue espectacular, no era lo mismo una pelea fuera que dentro de cámaras y la intervención de Amanda era innecesaria por no decir ridícula.

Todo en esa situación era ridículo.

Esto no está funcionando —Sentenció cuando se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala.

Mickey tomó asiento a su lado. — Te juro que puedo cambiar, dame otra oportunidad.

Su sola mirada terminó lo que podía haber sido un dialogo ingenioso. No estaba de humor para más situaciones ridículas, al menos no reales, por lo que encendió el televisor en el primer canal de noticias de la ciudad disponiéndose a recuperar la calma con ayuda del silenció que el aparato demandaba para ser escuchado.

Los nervios del rubio no ayudaban, estaba jugando con la bolsa de plástico negra en donde había echado su disfraz. Se río al pensar que la policía seguía hecha loca buscando un cadáver que no existió y que de haber existido ya estaba todo en una bolsa para la basura.

Podemos enterrarla en el jardín —Le dijo una vez sus ánimos mejoraron lo suficiente. El tipo la miró dudoso como si pensará que había alguien más en esa sala al que pudiera hablarle. — Tú muda de ropa. Es peligroso que andes por ahí con esa ropa ensangrentada.

— No puedo deshacerme de ella.

Rodó los ojos. — Dime una razón por la que no debería quitártela (sabemos que puedo quitártela cuando quiera sin esfuerzo) y quemarla en mi asador.

Porque es parte de mí —Aquel bajo la mirada cuando ella la elevó en su dirección. —Estarías matándome.

— Malas noticias: ya lo hicieron.

— No, no mueres si hay recuerdos tuyos.

— ¿El recuerdo de qué? ¿De tu etapa de travesti?

— De lo que pudo ser y ya nunca más regresará.

Lo observó unos minutos. — No seas payaso —Le señaló con el mando del televisor el mismo. — En las noticias dicen que hay un montón de gente velándote a las afueras del bar donde fuiste asesinado/asesinada. Hasta compran más de tus discos.

Mickey miró la pantalla. — Jamás había visto que fueran tantas ventas ni en mis mejores tiempos antes del escándalo de drogas.

Bueno —Meneó la cabeza. — Hay de escándalos a escándalos. Los de un artista muerto hacen que te des cuenta de lo mucho que lo amabas.

Guardaron silenció unos minutos.

Luego apagó el televisor. El hombre habló. — Gracias, de verdad no me estaba yendo bien con…

— Cierra la boca y muévete. Tengo una teoría.

Antes de entrar a la disquera aquel volvió a hablar. — Detective.

¿Ahora qué? —Pregunto sonando de lo más brusca, desesperada por cerrar el ciclo.

Le diré lo que le dije a mi madre sobre la idea de travestirme: No es una etapa —Y entraron.

Jimmy tenía a la nueva estrella ensayando por décima vez la misma canción cuando llegaron. Ella no esperó a ser notada para hablar— Cuando Michael Jackson murió sus ventas fueron estratosféricas, cuando David Bowie falleció todo mundo se dio cuenta de que eran excitante. Delilah puede no estar ni cerca de esos dioses musicales pero bien que saca de apuros.

El hombre maduro volteó, el rubio se echó hacía atrás y Chloe avanzó. — Más a un productor que estaba a punto de vérselas con la bancarrota.

— No sé de lo que…

— Usted es el acreedor del dinero de las regalías.

No necesitó más que el ademán de Jimmy intentando sacar la pistola del bolsillo de su pantalón para que ella desenfundará la propia.

Todo pasó tan rápido: El músico novato se agachó para salir pronto de ahí, el tipo en la cabina se puso abajo del tablero y Mickey se quedaba en la puerta, pasmado, pero no muy metido en la trifulca.

Ella disparó primero.

Al abdomen para no dañar ningún nervio esencial, no quería llevar un cadáver a la justicia, se acercó a revisar pero no contó que tanto esmero por no matar al otro la llevó a cometer un peor error que la llevó a ser disparada de vuelta, en la caja torácica, siendo derribada por el impacto.

El ruido proveniente de adelante la hizo darse cuenta que al final había conseguido neutralizar a Jimmy. Otro ruido, donde antes había apuntado su espalda, de pasos viniendo en su dirección. Solo pudo observar esos ojos castaños mirándola con profundo dolor mientras perdía su consciencia.

El incesante pitido de la maquina no la dejaba dormir. Alargó su mano para alcanzar al causante de su despertar pero no pudo más que arrepentirse, sin entender que causaba amargo dolor que pasaba desde su espina dorsal hasta su brazo.

Una voz la hizo darse cuenta. — Nada de movimientos bruscos, detective.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con los mismos ojos castaños que entonces la miraba con diferente ánimo. Lucían opacos, cansados, pese a la sombra de ojos radiante y las pestañas postizas.

Tomó unos momentos en reaccionar. — Ya veo que no era una etapa.

Aquella le sonrío a su vez. Esta vez su peluca era corta, castaña, corte al estilo Bob que emulaba fantásticamente a un poster del arte pop con el detalle de la pañoleta rosa al cuello y su blusa de cuadros blancos y negros. — Yo vi que no alardeaba con eso de disparar a la mínima oportunidad.

Intentó reincorporarse un poco pero el esfuerzo era abrumador por lo que tuvo que desistir. Volvió a centrar su mirada en la ajena. — ¿Cuánto estuve fuera?

— Lo suficiente para ponernos nerviosos.

— ¿Ponernos?

La castaña se levantó de su silla a despertar a la pequeña que descansaba en el sofá de la habitación. — No quiso irse a casa con su padre así que lo tuve que persuadir a el que éramos conocidas antiquísimas.

— Su lindo papaíto.

— Me pregunto por qué se divorciaron. Quite esa cara que acaba de despertar y salude a calabacín.

¿Calabacín? —Recibió a la niña en sus brazos, emitiendo una ligera mueca por el dolor que había resultado del pequeño esfuerzo. — ¿Te dejo una noche con mi hija y le pones apodos?

— Yo lo llamó Mickey Mouse.

— Solo porque tu madre tiene un arma.

Su mirada, al ver que la conexión entre esa mujer y el rubio que su hija vio la otra noche había sido percibida por la niña.

No hay de qué preocuparse. Ella prometió no decírselo a nadie bajo pena de muerte —La chiquilla levantó la mano en señal de juramento. — De todos modos se le terminará olvidando.

— Eso no es verdad.

— ¿Qué hay de lo que hablamos anoche?

— ¿De Donald?

¿Lo ve? Nada de qué preocuparse —Aquella empezó a tomar sus cosas de la silla aledaña. — Será mejor que me retire. Su ex prometió regresar para cobrar el trozo de usted.

Lo esperaré con ansias —Rodó los ojos. — Él no te da miedo ¿cierto?

Solo digo que si llegó a casarse con usted es porque es todo un Stalone —Cerró la puerta antes de que Chloe pudiera arremeterle.

Dan le trajo buenas nuevas: Jimmy tras las rejas, sí, pero una carta llegó al poco, como adivinando la ocasión, a la jefatura. Una carta con letras recortadas como los asesinos hacían cuando querían enviar sus manifiestos. Sin huellas dactilares o alguna seña particular en la misiva esta solo relataba que el cuerpo de Delilah descansaba, que no sería vendido o alquilado a algún lunático, pero bien podía ser ya considerado el robo del siglo porque nunca lo iban a hallar.

Aunque no muy convencidos en la jefatura tuvieron un respiro cuando enseñaron la carta y la prensa sensacionalista ya hacía de las suyas alimentando los tabloides con supuestas teorías del paradero del mismo cadáver.

Habría locos que se echarán la culpa de haber desaparecido el cuerpo pero eso era pan de cada día en una ciudad como Los Ángeles.

Después de todo, a Chloe poco le importo cuando al recoger sus cosas al ser dada de alta encontró un nuevo contacto en su teléfono registrado bajo el sobre nombre de Mouse a quien no dejaría de buscar después de ese truco de volver de la tumba.

Eso y lo que tal vez no podría nunca probar que pasó siquiera.

Recuerda que poco después de haber tenido esos ojos castaños mirándola con absoluto dolor, desaparecer en cámara lenta, como disponiéndose a hacer algo. Por inercia su cabeza se hizo de lado lo que le ayudo a ver mejor donde había ido su compañero quien había dejado su puesto a su lado para acercarse a Jimmy y acuclillarse a su lado, dándole la espalda a ella, bajar su cabeza hasta el punto donde creyó que le estaba diciendo algo al oído de este para después dejarlo y regresar con Chloe.

Sus parpados ya no podían mantenerse por lo que no pudo ver que pasó después. Solo sintió el respirar ajeno cerca de su mejilla como un preámbulo antes de sentirlo justo sobre sus narices. Hubiera pensado que la besaría pero sus labios no estaban tan entumecidos como para no sentir los ajenos, cosa que no ocurrió. Solo sintió una especie de ráfaga, pequeña, fría, que se pegó a sus labios por un segundos antes de evaporarse.

Jimmy murió poco después de que ella hubiera caído al piso y se lo adjudicaron a que sus últimos esfuerzos se fueron en dispararle.

Ella no está tan segura.

* * *

¡Hola, lectores! Si llegaron aquí quisiera agradecerles y aclararles las preguntas que de seguro ya tendrán: Lucifer aparecera, sí, pero no su versión de televisión pues no le hace justicia a mi maquiavélico personaje de cómic (también creo que Chloe no es vista más que personaje contraste para hacer al Lucifer de pantalla más espectacular) por lo que ya pueden suponer que las cosas se pondrán interesantes en la historia. Antes de que se vayan con la idea de "hiciste un persona travesti para agradar a las fujoshis o sonar única" quiero recomendarles esperen. Todo en esta historia tendrá un porqué.  
Todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Otro día, otro dólar que no es suficiente para ella y su nuevo caso en marcha.

Su alta no había avalada por su médico pero por su tono de voz tan autoritario no dejó dudas a nadie en el departamento de policía que iba a tomar el caso que se presentaba esa mañana muy temprano.

Nick Hofmeister fue su Waterloo por razones que creyó haber dejado atrás, bien guardadas en el contenedor de cosas a olvidar en favor de concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. No solo la enfadaba pensar en lo que Nick había hecho por ella y su carrera fugaz en el cine para adultos; le molestaba pensar, que atraparlo por el asesinato de un joven cuyo único pecado había sido ser hijo de un famoso, le seguía pareciendo bien poco comparado a todo lo que ella hubiera hecho con el paparazzi cinco minutos a solas en el cuarto de interrogatorios con las cámaras apagadas.

Le enfadaba todavía más darse cuenta que, al final, ella pudiera haber pensado eso, haber hecho menos a la víctima, cuando este era un joven sin culpas.

Todo sucedió porque Nick Hofmeister, conocido reportero por llevar las noticias más picantes a sus seguidores en la red y vender otros artículos a otros diarios virtuales llenos también de noticias frívolas, había hecho salirse del carril a un joven que aparentemente no estaba haciendo nada más que conducir de regreso a casa sin compañía de guaruras que, en su posición de hijo de actor famoso, debía de necesitar pero por una vez que quiso ser uno más entre la gente lo tuvo que pagar muy caro.

En el caso ya estaba Dan Espinoza cuando ella llegó. No tuvo ni que cruzar palabra con este para averiguar lo que pensaba "¿No deberías estar recuperándote?" y lo iba a escuchar de la boca del mismo Dan cuando este se distrajo con un paparazzi afroamericano que no dejaba de tomar fotos. Ella se distrajo con el pasar a su lado de Nick Hofmeister, esposado, cabeza gacha como nunca lo había visto, siendo escoltado por un agente hacia la patrulla.

Esperó a que el sospechoso fuera dejado dentro del auto y sus cercanías despejadas para acercarse. Abrió la portezuela para introducirse con este en el asiento trasero para evitar tener que sacarlo y que intentase huir aprovechándose de su brazo lastimado.

No tuvo por qué, como confirmaba ahora que lo miraba tan de cerca.

Nick estaba tan acabado que ni respirar podía.

Aspiró hondo. — Ahora si lo lograste, Nick: Querías tanto una noticia que mataste por ella.

Nick le devolvió la mirada, menos poderosa por supuesto, antes de fijarla sobre la tela del asiento. — Tienes razón. Ahora sí que me pase.

Ella lo observó, sorprendida, antes de volver a arremeter. — ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora lo sientes?

— Pues si ¿Qué más necesito para darme cuenta de la realidad? Soy una basura.

Seguía sin convencerse. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo eres? —La mirada de aquel, extrañado, la hizo reformular. — Después de tanto tiempo.

Escuche, sé que he estado fatal pero ahora… Ahora sí que no tengo reparo. Voy a confesar, confesare todo. Lo que sea por ese muchacho. —Lo miró todavía sin comprender y este tuvo que seguir. — Es mi modo de reparar todo lo que hice. Lo que les he hecho a todos dándole la oportunidad a alguien más.

Aquel calló repentinamente, como si se diera cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía. La miró queriendo asegurarse de que no se hubiera dado cuenta lo que sin embargo hizo. Cuando estuvo a punto de presionar para saber más alguien la tomó del hombro. Volteó y ahí estaba Dan.

— Sal de ahí.

Espinoza cerró la portezuela antes de hablar. — No estás dada de alta, este no es tu caso y tú eres la menos capacitada ¿me falta algo que agregar?

Sí —Le hizo señas para que se alejarán un poco del coche patrulla. — ¿Qué tal una hora extra en el cuarto de interrogatorios para Nick? Si me hubieras dejado un segundo más con el habría tenido su confesión.

— Ya confesó haber provocado el accidente.

Viró los ojos. — Eso lo dijo al aire.

— ¿Ahora dudas de mi capacidad deductiva?

 _¿Cuál?_ — No, lo que pasa es que a mí me dijo algo diferente.

— Sin testigos, sin procedimiento policiaco, sin…

— ¿Puedes dejar de enumerarme mis errores?

— Deja de cometerlos.

— Hofmeister encubre a alguien. Cuando lo presione dijo que reparaba sus errores dando a alguien más una oportunidad.

— ¿Y te dijo quién?

— Si me hubieras dado tiempo…

— Sabes que con este tipo de casos, con la farándula detrás, no podemos tomarnos mucho tiempo.

— Entonces lo hacemos rápido y mal.

No —El otro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — Lo hacemos por la vía legal, efectiva, sin dejar chance de que el caso se derrumbe.

Se frustró, estuvo a punto de contestar algo más pero se detuvo viéndolo ya infructuoso. Dejó caer su brazo libre con fuerza sobre su costado. Meneó la cabeza antes de asentir. — Bien, te lo dejaré a ti, como debe ser, pero procura…

— Hacerlo bien, lo tengo.

Cuando estaba por irse reparo en el auto del paparazzi en la escena del crimen, dejado por los oficiales que entonces ponían más atención en el auto del chico. Cuando se acercó pudo vislumbrar algo arriba de la guantera. Se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie cerca, sacó su celular y tomó fotos.

Rauda intentó subirse a su propio coche pero el cabestrillo se lo hacía difícil. Sentada ya delante del volante prestó atención al dolor que entonces le punzó junto al recuerdo.

Jimmy.

Otra cosa para olvidar.

Los días en el hospital se le fueron rápidos con eso de que ocupo su tiempo intentando explicarse a sí misma el vacío en su memoria que se producía entre el momento entre que Jimmy le disparaba y Jimmy moría.

Le pregunto a su médico por la ubicación exacta del disparo y este le pidió permiso para tocarla. Se lo concedió y tuvo la solución: Había sido más arriba de la línea del escote. Con la placa ahí, decía el médico, hubiera sido golpe de suerte y no tendría que habérselas visto negras pero como no es de las que la portan todo el tiempo esto mismo casi le causa la muerte.

Mencionada la posibilidad de estar muerta inquirió solo para asegurarse si la herida pudo haber sido fatal.

"Fulminante", le contestó.

Al no contar con tiempo de sobra para pasar a la morgue y descubrir todo el examen al cuerpo de Jimmy además de que el informe al final había sido rellenado por Dan quien se encargó de todo por su convalecencia, no pudo descubrir mucho sobre qué tan certero había sido su disparo pero, pensó, no mucho puesto que aquel gastó sus últimas fuerzas en dispararle.

 _Lástima de últimos minutos de vida._ Pensó mientras se orillaba a unas calles, más delante de la escena del crimen.

Hablando de minutos, "el" no le había concedido más minutos que los de esa tarde cuando se despertó.

Decidió marcarle.

La llamada tardó en ser contestada por lo que empezó a sospechar que todo había sido un engaño para entretenerla para que "aquel" pudiera fugarse como tanto juraba pero al final fue respondida.

— ¿Diga?

Su voz sonaba quebrada.

— Mickey, soy yo. Chloe…

Decker —Ahora si sonaba animado. Iba a continuar pero escucho unos carraspeos en el otro lado de la línea. — ¿En qué te puedo servir, cariño?

— No de mucho si haces esa voz de mujer.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

No puedo creer que estuve a punto de invitarte a almorzar —Hubo un grito de felicidad al otro lado de la línea. Tuvo que apartar el oído del auricular para recomponerse del susto. — ¿Pero qué te pasa?

— Es la primera vez que una chica me invita a salir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Los demás eran hombres?

— Pues…

— Cállate; mejor te doy la dirección.

Esta vez era pelirroja, ojos verdes, conjunto amarillo que resaltaba más en esa cafetería de por si fea. Miró mal al encargado que les tomó la orden y no dejaba de mirar a su "amiga". Cuando este los dejó la pelirroja se apuró a sacar un cigarro.

— Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a que te mirarán.

— Últimamente no sé ni quien soy.

— Yo sí: Un mentiroso.

Aquel detuvo su encendedor a escasos centímetros de su cigarro. — ¿A qué te refieres?

Otra vez esa voz quebrada. Casi podía escuchar el lado masculino aflorarle a esa pelirroja de labios frambuesa. —A que dijiste que terminado lo de Jimmy te ibas de Los Ángeles.

Volvió a sonreírle. — Bueno, con Jimmy terminado ya no vi porque pirarme.

— No puedes burlarte de un muerto aun si este te mató primero.

— Le apuesto a que no puede pasar el almuerzo sin decir "Muerto".

No es gracioso —Tomó un sorbo a su café. —No cuando tengo un caso como ese en manos.

— ¿No ha pensado en cambiarse al departamento de anti drogas o así?

— Lo pensé pero no quería verme en uniforme de colegiala para una redada policial.

— Estoy segura que se hubiera visto hermosa.

— Cállate si no quieres ser el próximo muerto.

— Listo, gane: usted paga el desayuno.

No contestó nada. Volvió a concentrarse en su café.

Después de lo que considero un largo rato volvió a hablar. — Tengo un problema.

Primera lección: no puede arreglarlo descargando la munición en él —Su expresión de enojo debió ser tal que hizo que aquel se enseriara a la par que apagaba su cigarro presionando la punta contra la mesa. — ¿De qué va ahora?

Dio un largo suspiro. — Es sobre este chico, en la mañana temprano, intentaba escapar de los paparazis montado en su coche pero se desconcentró y pues…

— Lo leí; una tragedia.

— Sí, todo por culpa de Nick Hofmeister.

— No creó haber escuchado de él.

— Es un paparazi que no tiene sentido de la moral a la hora de conseguirse los encabezados jugosos para su página web de noticias. Me dan ganas de romperle el cuello.

— No puedes hacerlo con ese cabestrillo.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

— Primero termina tu historia.

Otro suspiro. — Actué como una tonta allá, en la escena del crimen, subieron a Hofmeister a la patrulla y yo me atreví a subirme solo para actuar como la ruda diciéndole "Querías tanto una noticia que mataste por ella" — Los ojos de Mickey reflejaban comprensión y esto la alentó a seguir. — Y el solo dijo "tienes razón".

El llegar de su desayuno dio un tinte más dramático.

Mickey esperó a que se quedarán otra vez solos para preguntar. — ¿Lo odias solo por lo que le hizo a esos famosos? No me malentiendas. Sé que meterse en la vida de la gente no es correcto aun siendo famosos…

— Claro que no.

—…Pero siento que tú hablas de eso como si quisieras decir que Nick te hizo algo. Que ya es personal todo el asunto o al menos eso das a entender si dices que fuiste capaz de encararlo solo para decirle lo que pensabas.

Miro unos segundos su plato. — Antes de que Trixie naciera, antes de que yo siquiera me metiera a la policía… Hice algo —Advirtió los ojos castaños bien fijos sobre ella. Pasó saliva. — Era más joven, tenía sueños con ser actriz y pensé en entrar por la puerta grande, así de tonta era si pensaba que… Desnudarme para una película era la puerta grande.

La pelirroja tardó unos bocados en comentar algo. — ¿Qué hizo la cucaracha con eso que te molestó tanto?

Agradeció internamente que no preguntará nada por el filme. — Mi padre murió poco después de eso, asistí al funeral y Nick estuvo ahí para tomarme fotos.

— Lo siento...

— Rompí la lente de su cámara.

—…Por el que tuvo que recoger los cristales y su dignidad del piso.

Cuando terminaron Chloe se ofreció llevarlo a su casa ya que lo vio llegar en taxi. Este se negó.

— Anda, te conté el secreto de mi vida y tú no quieres que vea donde vives. No debe estar tan mal.

Yo también te conté un secreto —Señalo su propia falda amarilla no sin haber dejado primero aflorar su voz masculina.

Cruzó sus brazos. — No es igual. Tú disfrutas con eso.

— ¿Quién dice?

La sonrisa amarga no le dejó modo de como contestar. Volvió a enfocarse en su problema. — ¿Tú crees que alguien pueda arrepentirse y querer pagar por sus errores?

— ¿Después de tocar fondo? Sí, mucha gente hace eso cuando esta por morir.

Pero el, Nick, no está por morir. —Empezó a andar hacia su auto acompañada por el otro. — Solo mató a un chico…

— ¿Solo?

— Es decir, que ha hecho tanto mal que no creó que este sea el fondo.

¿A dónde crees que deba llegar para mostrarse en serio arrepentido? —Se recargó contra la puerta de su coche mientras dejaba que la pelirroja continuara. — Chloe, sé que lo que te hizo pudo haber sido lo peor para ti pero, no puedes tomarte esto como algo personal. Nick mató a un chico, uno que no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre fuera. Terminó con una vida y tal vez con la de la familia del fallecido que no podrá evitar reparar siempre en la pieza faltante. Si eso no es lo peor que ese hombre pudo hacerle a otra persona entonces no sé cuál sea tu percepción de tocar fondo.

— Encubrir a alguien.

¿Qué? —El grito de aquel fue muy agudo. Le hizo seña de que bajará la voz lo cual hizo. — ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Por esto —Sacó su celular y le mostró lo que había en su galería.

Aquel miró el elemento unos segundos antes de verla a ella. — ¿Una colilla de cigarro?

— De marihuana.

— ¡Chloe, por Dios!

¡Escúchame! —Lo hizo detenerse en lo que podría ser otro de sus sermones. —Lo hallé en la escena del crimen, en el auto de Hofmeister.

— No quería decírtelo pero, dada tu condición, ¿no deberías estar descansando en vez de andar tras un caso?

¿Podrías dejarme terminar? —Recibió un suspiro como respuesta. — Fíjate: Son dos cigarros y un cigarro está intacto pero el otro estaba comenzado.

— Nick condujo drogado, bien.

No —Negó con la cabeza. — No tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

— Se le bajaría el efecto por causa del choque.

— No es así de sencillo. Él no tomaba eso; podía ser un mal nacido pero respetaba su trabajo. Se consideraba a sí mismo un profesional por lo que se negaba a consumir cualquier sustancia mientras estuviera activo.

— La gente suele vender sus prioridades por placer.

— ¿Ahora quien está siendo incrédulo?

Está bien —La pelirroja levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

Chloe prosiguió. — La droga era de alguien más.

— ¿De quién?

— No lo sé pero estoy casi segura de que eran dos en ese auto.

¿Cómo lo comprobarás? —La rubia no dijo nada. Empezó a subirse a su coche para tomar rumbo a su casa.

Horas más tarde la pelirroja le hablaba desde la cocina. — ¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que solo aceptaste que viniera porque querías probar más de mi café.

La taza de café fue puesta frente a Chloe que entonces no apartaba la vista de su Tablet. —Y para que cuidarás a Trixie —Por fin fijó su vista y una sonrisa a la niña mencionada que estaba intentando que la invitada prestará atención a la historia de su muñeca. — Trixie ve a alistarte pues tu papi no tardará en llegar.

La niña obedeció y las dejó solas lo que la pelirroja aprovechó para sentarse a tomar su taza. — ¿Papi?

Puede que ya no sea mi esposo pero sigue su padre —Aseveró mientras acercaba su Tablet para que aquella viese el último reportaje donde Robbie Russel Junior invitaba a hacer donaciones a la cruz roja aprovechándose del sequito mediático a su alrededor. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Un tipo inteligente, aprendió a cómo tratar con la fama que su padre le confería.

— A lo mejor su padre pueda decirnos algo más.

No —La roja bajó la Tablet. — Tu lo que quieres es decirle que Nick no fue. ¡Chloe, lo vas a destrozar!

¿Por qué? —Pregunto mientras dejaba caer sus manos a la tela. — ¡Él tiene que estar preparado por si el caso cambia de rumbo! Estoy segura que, más que querer arruinar al hombre que arruino medio Hollywood querrá arruinar al verdadero perpetrador.

Antes de que pudieran revirarle tocaron a la puerta y se paró a abrir no sin antes decir. — Ni una palabra: eres una amiga que viene a ver como llevo la recuperación —Escucho "Así que por eso me trajiste: para ser tu coartada" por lo bajo pero no le hizo caso por atender la puerta— Adelante, Dan.

Hola Chloe —Dan entró sin reparar en la figura del sillón. — Te veo más calmada ahora que en la mañana.

— ¿Podemos hablar de eso luego? Intento no traer el trabajo a casa. Tú sabes, con una niña de ocho años…

Cualquier indicio de pelea fue cortado con la danzarina niña que volvía con su mochila del cuarto. Saludo a su padre y este la alentó a despedirse de su madre para irse. Trixie cumplió pero antes de cruzar el umbral se volvió a ver a Mickey. — ¡Adiós, señorita Mouse!

La nombrada se sonrojo violentamente cuando Dan volteó por fin reparando en su presencia.

Chloe no pudo evitar notar a su ex esposo, anonadado al notar la compañía y a Mickey sorprendido en el acto. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Chloe carraspeó. Dan volvió en sí, avergonzado se volvió para seguir a la niña que estaba ansiosa por subir al auto. El moreno solo emitió un leve "Adiós".

Cerró la puerta. — ¿Sedujiste a mi ex esposo?

O-oye —Tartamudeó la citada. — es la primera vez que lo veo, lo juro.

No —Soltó pensativa. — Ahora que lo pienso, tienes casi el mismo efecto en todos los hombres.

B-bueno, no puedes negar que mi disfraz es muy bueno. —Contestó aquella recuperándose del susto de haber sido malentendida por la anfitriona. Entonces notó la mirada ajena sobre ella. — ¿Qué tramas?

Llegó a la casa de Russel padre no sin ayuda de Mickey que en su disfraz logró persuadir al manager del citado actor de convenir una cita. Como Chloe no estaba oficialmente envuelta en el caso era difícil llegar a tener esa oportunidad.

Su compañero la esperó en el auto, recuperándose del miedo vivido por ser reconocido como Delilah o como hombre, además de impedir que su presencia acabará afectando también al actor que entonces estaba todavía más afectado con los humos del alcohol y el luto.

Todo lo que pude decir sobre Robbie se lo dije a la policía encargada del caso, no sé qué más pueda decir —Decker veía como el contenido de la botella de licor era vaciado en lo que, aseguraba, era el tercer vaso de alcohol.

Solo le doy seguimiento —Habló con voz tranquilizadora, una que ni ella misma creía capaz de poder ejercer cuando su ansiedad por descubrir más la cubría. — Me aseguro de no dejar nada fuera. Usted sabe que las segundas opiniones no están de más.

Aquel no contestó pues dio otro largo trago a su bebida y eso la ánimo a utilizar un tono poco más duro con él. —No creo que Nick lo haya hecho.

Ni caer en la piscina hubiera hecho ese efecto en el Russel presente que la miró sorprendido. — ¿Cómo dice?

— Mire, estoy siguiendo una línea y… La confesión de Nick puede dar a entender que debió haber alguien más involucrado.

Usted —Creyó que el otro intentaba a su vez suavizar algo que de seguro pudo haber sido más hiriente que lo que dijo finalmente. — No sabe lo que Robbie pasó por culpa de mi trabajo…

Sí, lo sé —Lo cortó mientras cerraba los ojos intentando contar hasta diez antes de agregar. — Mi madre es Penélope Decker, fui seguida por los paparazis toda mi vida, verá, nosotros los hijos de famosos, a la larga, aprendemos a repartir culpas y entre las mismas entendemos que no es la de nuestros padres. Solo podemos culpar a quien haya sacado a Robbie del camino, quien en verdad lo hizo.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silenció antes que el actor finalmente dejará su trago en la mesa. — Robbie me contó que había otro paparazzi.

— ¿Tiene alguna descripción de este?

— No, como Robbie solo lo vio una vez no puso mucha atención.

Mickey seguía donde lo dejó: recostado en el asiento trasero escondiendo su cara de la vergüenza. La peluca se le caía, dejaba ver sus mechones rubios los cuales jaló para advertirle; solo recibió un gruñido de vuelta. — Levántate, ricitos, tenemos una fiesta.

— Dime que es una fiesta de verdad y no uno de tus tontos juegos de palabras.

— Es una de verdad.

— ¡Yay!

— A la que no fuimos invitados.

—…Estoy empezando a odiarte.

Era de noche aunque no lo pareciera por el sofoco de luces, era normal, estaban en el centro de la ciudad donde los centros nocturnos había por montones, unos con más estima por la calidad de clientes que tenían como se comprobaba al mirar la entrada llena de paparazis.

Otra vez —Exhaló la pelirroja. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Russel dijo que a su hijo lo seguía otro paparazi aunque en el caso solo hablamos de uno detenido porque los demás estaban sueltos tomando fotos alrededor. El mismo que perpetro el accidente tuvo que haberse mezclado entre ellos —La explicación no convenció a su compañera pero no se molestó en animarla por estar concentrada en la búsqueda visual de su posible sospechoso lo que no era fácil entre el flash de las cámaras y el ajetreo de la gente.

Pronto vislumbró algo, llamó a la más alta a que se inclinará un poco para poder susurrarle. — ¿Ves al afroamericano? Él estaba esta mañana en la escena del crimen.

— ¿El? Creo reconocerlo de algún lado…

No esperó a que terminase su frase. Tanto ver al tipo lo terminó por poner nervioso, estuvo a punto de abandonar el sitio no alertar el resto. — ¡Miren, la hija de Penélope Decker!

De repente la avalancha de paparazis se fue sobre ella. Uno jaló su brazo sano lo que casi la hace soltarse para evadir con un puñetazo pero se congeló por inercia recordando que no debía caer en errores del pasado. No sabe que tanto se quedó congelada, fulminando con la mirada al tipo bajo que pretendía sacar la foto de su peor momento, hasta que alguien la tomó de los hombros mientras le decía "Decker, hay que apurarnos".

Cuando salieron a codazos de entre la gente el sospechoso ya se había metido en el auto y arrancado. Solo pudo ver las placas traseras.

En la mañana las noticias empeoraron. Ella era el encabezado en una página de chismes.

— No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?

— Si no tomas en cuenta que todos los compañeros de Trixie tienen Internet.

Dan la terminó de decepcionar con su comentario. —Y sabrá lo de la bañera de preparatoria.

— Al menos sabrá que su madre se sigue viendo igual de bien.

— ¿Igual de bien que mi amiga a la que te le quedaste mirando embobado por cerca de dos minutos?

Mira, investigue la matricula que me enviaste —El moreno cambió abruptamente de tema sacando el archivo de entre sus cosas. Chloe lo dejó pasar. — Es de la compañía de Nick.

— ¿Igual que el auto de la escena del crimen?

Dan asintió. — El tipo que lo lleva es Josh Bryant, trabaja para Nick. Nick sigue con su historia, es un caso cerrado a primera vista pero con el hilo que tomaste ya estas amarrando todo con esto.

— Significa que…

— Que te ganare tiempo pero termina este caso cuanto antes.

Cuando llegaron Josh ya estaba hiperactivo con la cámara desde su coche. Mickey tapó la lente con su bolso. Josh estaba por ponerse ahora hiperactivo con la intrusa pero relajó la expresión al verla. Salió del auto por lo que notó a la otra acompañante, Chloe, y su sonrisa paso de amistosa a socarrona. — Buenos días, damas —Miró a Chloe. —Usted en serio no cambió desde esa película, bañera de preparatoria.

— Gracias, es lo que sucede cuando una se mantiene fuera de los problemas.

Ya lo creo —Josh analizó a Mickey, que como costumbre usaba su disfraz de mujer. Esta vez portaba peluca castaña y larga con un vestido verde que le llegaba a los pies; nada revelador pero seguía siendo muy atractiva.

Chloe aprovechó la falta de atención de Josh para ver el interior del auto a través de la ventanilla abierta y notó el cigarro de marihuana. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Mickey que intentaba tragarse su vergüenza.

Josh pareció recobrar la razón y envolverse otra vez en el trabajo. Pasó al lado de la castaña a la que le pidió esperar mientras él se acercaba a la reja del jardín del restaurante frente al que se había estacionado. La mujer aprovechó para preguntarle. — ¿Consumes mariguana, Josh?

— Tengo receta, es para mis nervios.

Supongo —Finalmente habló Mickey con voz dulce de mujer. — Que para sostener esa cámara debes ser firme.

Como una roca —La bofetada escuchada en el restaurante apenas pudo ser percibida por Chloe y Mickey. El paparazzi había captado bien el momento con su cámara. — En este trabajo no se permite la debilidad.

¿La lealtad es debilidad? —Arremetió Decker. El moreno la miró desconcertado.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— A que cuando Nick, que según tengo entendido te había introducido al negocio, fue arrestado, tú te dedicaste a tomarle fotos.

Bueno —Se encogió de hombros. — Fue una pena pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Tal vez —Interrumpió Mickey otra vez. — ¿Ayudar llamando a su abogado?

Él no quería abogado ¿No escuchaste su declaración? Él lo hizo, nena —Josh se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña y Chloe tuvo que intervenir.

— ¿Acaso Nick no significo nada para ti?

El otro se recompuso. — Fue un buen mentor, el mejor paparazi, yo lo admiro pero él fue quien me enseño que solo se puede ser una cosa —Alzó su cámara como si fuera un trofeo antes de subir al coche. —El mejor.

Arrancó y se fue.

Cuando pararon unas calles adelante Chloe pudo prestar atención a lo que la castaña intentaba enseñarle en su celular desde la mañana. — Mira, te dije que lo conocía.

Chloe vio la página que estaba en el buscador del móvil. Pertenecía a Josh. Una rápida mirada podía dejarle bien en claro con que sujeto trataban. — Tiene la primicia en todos los casos de palizas, drogadicción, suicidio… O eso parece. Siempre está ahí, en el mejor momento, mejor lugar, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar

— Conozco a un sujeto que puede saber lo que pasará y Josh no es ese sujeto.

No —Confirmo. — No lo es… ¿Qué haces?

La castaña se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. — Lo siento, Chloe, todo esto me está dando grima ya. —Se detuvo en su hacer por intentar bajar del auto y la miró incómodo. — No te conté.

— No me has contado muchas cosas.

Escucha —La voz medio chillona le dijo que esto era serio así que se calló. Mickey aspiró profundo y soltó. — Desde hace una semana, más o menos, siento como si estuvieran caminando sobre mi tumba.

 _Considerando que una vez fuiste Delilah y hoy eres el "cuerpo de la cantante desaparecida más venerado del momento" tiene sentido._ — ¿Por qué?

— No sé, solo… No he podido dormir, estoy aterrada, en alerta, los hombres no me dejan…

— Oye, siento mucho haberte utilizado así, no pensé…

— No, no, no. Está bien, Chloe, eres mi amiga.

La miró, absolutamente incrédula. — ¿Lo soy?

Claro —Sonrío. — ¿Quién ignora que eres un travesti que una vez fue una famosa cantante que se hace pasar por muerta? Solo una amiga.

Le sonrío de vuelta. — Si, creó que sí. Sobre tu problema, podemos hablar cuando haya terminado, hablaré con Nick, veré que entienda razones…

Gracias, amiga —Abrió la puerta del coche. — Pero no es necesario. Veré a alguien esta noche; el me resolverá mis dudas.

— ¿Es alguien muy importante?

Importantísimo —Le extendió un papel que sacó del interior de su bolsa. — Tenías razón, no más secretos. Aquí mi dirección, así puedes irme a buscar para variar un poco.

La vio abordar un taxi en la esquina.

— No puedo creer que el haya provocado todo esto.

Tú lo conoces mejor, Nick —Tomó la tablet después de que se la hayan regresado. La tenía abierta justo en la página web de Josh. Chloe siguió adelante con voz tan fría como la sala de interrogatorios. — Me dijo que estuvo bajo tu tutela. Que le enseñaste los trucos del negocio.

Pudo verlo quebrarse con eso último. El hombre pequeño tardó unos segundos en controlar sus nervios. — Josh tenía 17 años cuando lo encontré. Estaba fuera de control. Le enseñe todo lo que tuve que aprender a costa de golpes o venganzas. Quise enseñarle antes de que fuera a meterse en grandes problemas.

— Lo que terminó haciendo.

— Cuando lo hizo me llamó rápido al teléfono. Me lo confesó, dijo que ya entendía porque todas esas airosas advertencias de mi parte pero que ya era muy tarde para recomponerse pues esta vez nadie lo salvaría.

— ¿Y decidiste salvarlo?

Yo, solo —Hofmeister dio un largo suspiro. — Quise hacer algo bueno, dar una segunda oportunidad, un chance de librarse de una vida arruinada como la mía. —La miró después de lo que considero un largo tiempo. — Creó que debes disfrutar el momento: lo estoy pagando.

— ¿A costa de que Robbie Junior nunca tenga su merecida justicia?

— …

— No tengo que perdonarte, Nick, yo ya olvide lo que hiciste. No negaré que una vez pasó pues, como tú dices, fue a base de golpes que tuve que aprender pero si hay alguien que pudo haber aprendido algo de esto… Me temó que lo estás echando a perder negándote a aceptar la realidad de lo que provocas. No proteges a Josh, lo estas dañando y probablemente el dañe a alguien más.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Se disculpó con Nick y salió a atender.

Dan estaba muy nervioso al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Qué? ¿Josh desapareció?

— Estábamos siguiendo su auto cuando este simplemente se perdió entre el tráfico. Revisamos el GPS pero creemos que Josh lo desconectó.

¿A dónde iría? —Al minuto siguiente de preguntar eso notó el papel que Mickey le había entregado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Recordó que poco después de haberlo visto tomar el taxi un auto estacionado cerca arranco. — Dan, te hablo después.

Mickey pasó a comprar cosas para preparar la cena por lo que ya era de noche cuando llegó a su departamento ubicado sobre una librería que estaba cerrada por la hora. Se preguntaba si no exageraba con sus atenciones mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso cuando escuchó una voz llamarle desde atrás.

— Delilah.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Pretendió no haber escuchado nada mientras insistía más en su búsqueda.

Te estoy hablando —Entonces una mano morena la sujetaba fuerte del brazo. Ahogó un grito y el hombre aprovecho a acercarla más a él en un ángulo donde la luz de la farola pudiera iluminar mejor el rostro ajeno. — ¿Por qué no me contestas, señorita?

— No sabía que me hablabas a mí pues así no me llamo.

— ¿No? ¿Acaso confundí esa naricita con la de alguna otra cantante drogadicta con trágico final?

La sangre esta vez le hirvió pero era incapaz de contestar violentamente. Apretó los dientes. — ¿Por qué no me deja sola, Josh? Estoy segura de que ya tiene suficiente problemas como para agregarle acoso y…

¿Quién te acosa? —La tomó ahora del otro brazo, con fuerza, sacudiéndola por la acción y eso hizo que unos rebeldes mechones rubios asomarán entre el castaño.

Creyó que por la poca luz no se notarían pero Josh los advirtió y terminó por retirar la peluca. — ¿Pero… eres rubia?

— Es rubio, como su padre.

La voz detrás de ellos los alertó. Josh volteó pero casi no podía vislumbrar nada entre la oscuridad y el traje enteramente negro del intruso. — Hombre, no estoy haciendo nada...

— Todavía.

— ¿Y a ti qué?

— No permitiré que nadie más pisotee mi honor. Nadie.

El moreno estaba por jurar otra vez en su contra cuando algo pareció correrle por la cara. Un hormigueo intenso que lo hizo soltar a su presa para llevarse las manos al rostro queriendo deshacerse de la causa invisible. El contacto de sus propias manos le ardió como si de repente lo pusiera contra un metal al rojo vivo. Josh grito.

¿Qué le hiciste? —Pregunto Mickey viendo como Josh se retorcía en el suelo, indeciso si detenerse el hormigueo en su piel o dejarse las manos quietas pues le ardían.

— En si no tiene nada más que la sensibilidad a su máximo nivel. Hasta el aire lo lastima.

Estas… —Las luces de unos faros acercándose la hicieron advertir el que pronto no estarían más solos. — ¡Escóndete!

¡Mickey! —Chloe bajó del auto enarbolando bien su arma contra el sospechoso tirado en el suelo. Creyó que este había recibido un golpe en los bajos por lo que se retorcía pero ya de cerca se notaba más afectado de lo que hubiera estado por haber recibido un golpe. — ¿Qué le paso?

No lo sé —Contestó Mickey esta vez con voz de hombre. — Me esperó cerca de la puerta, se me acercó y cuando creí que pasaría algo se tiró al suelo.

Josh —Se acuclilló al lado del hombre que no dejaba de revolverse. Tuvo que quitar sus manos cuando advirtió que el solo toque lo enloquecía. — Deberé llamar una ambulancia, parece que sus nervios lo afectan.

La declarada inestabilidad mental de Josh fue la prueba final con la que le dieron la libertad a Nick. Josh no tuvo que ir a prisión. Fue delegado al hospital psiquiátrico pues desde la noche en que lo internaron no pudieron hacer mucho más que mantenerlo sedado o de lo contrario asustaba a todos con sus gritos pues juraba ser lastimado hasta por el aire lo que hizo que no pudiera tener defensa cuando se presentaron las pruebas una por una lo que lo inculpaba del caso de Robbie.

Así que… ¿Lograste lo que querías? —Pregunto Mickey. Esta vez usaba ropas de hombre poco ajustadas y su cabello al natural revuelto como si acabase de despertar. Terminaban de desayunar juntos en el apartamento de este.

Chloe se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta. — ¿Una mañana tranquila de desayuno? Sí.

— No me refería a eso.

Ya sé —Tomó su café. — Hospital psiquiátrico o cárcel da lo mismo: Josh está encerrado aunque —Recapacitó un segundo. — No me explico cómo en una noche sus nervios lo afectaron si estaba tomando medicamento.

— A lo mejor no lo tomaba en las dosis que necesitaba.

— Tenía la receta además de que ya llevaba un tiempo en el tratamiento. Su carrera era tan importante para el que no sería capaz de dejar el tratamiento con tal de mantenerse firme para lograr su propósito.

— Ya sabe lo que pienso.

— Sí, que todos se venden por placer. Pero Nick me dijo que para su joven pupilo esto era lo único. Su placer era su trabajo y no tenía consideraciones a la hora de obtener lo que quería.

Bueno —Mickey recogió su plató y el de Chloe. — Uno no termina de conocer a la gente.

Tienes razón —Cogió su chaqueta del respaldo. — Final poético o no, creó que Robbie descansa en paz con esto.

— ¿Con su asesino vuelto loco?

— No me digas que estoy siendo muy sádica porque te juro que me enojo.

Si se enoja conmigo ¿después quien le hará el desayuno? —Un portazo fue toda respuesta. — Que le vaya bien, detective. —Sirvió otra taza de café antes de sentarse. — Bien, dispara, justo aquí, en el corazón.

— Me temó que no te entiendo.

Suspiro.— Dime, tío, ¿Por qué he sentido en la última semana que algo malo va a ocurrir? Dijiste que me lo dirías pero solo si era en persona y no en sueños así que asumo que debe ser muy grave. Dispara.

— Tu padre regreso.


	3. Chapter 3

Es sábado por la noche y la fiesta de Ty Huntley es un éxito.

En realidad, la fiesta no es suya, claro, la casa es suya pero la organización de este reventón corrió por cuenta de su manager que lo ánimo a tenerla para poder relajarse después de su ruptura amorosa con una fanática loca a la que su agente no le tenía ningún tipo de simpatía pero considero que un corazón roto podía afectarle a su rendimiento en el juego por lo que busco modo de aplacarlo con bebidas, mujeres y amigotes comprados pese a las suplicas de Ty por evitar todo eso excusándose con su cansancio de la semana.

Su agente solo le dijo "Vamos, eres el chico bueno del futbol y eso está bien, pero necesitas desfogarte aunque sea una vez o podrías explotar"

Ty no supo cómo decirle que las fiestas no estaban mal habiendo tenido un pasado donde él era el centro de los convivios que se salían de madre; que su problema era que, ese sábado, tenía una reunión más importante que todos los ebrios ridículos y mujeres bellas en vestidos ajustados.

No dejaba de ver el reloj entre conversaciones y conversaciones vanas que mantenía con sus invitados hasta que llegó su hora de desaparecer con excusa de haber visto a una rubia despampanante a lo que sus amigos comprados solo pudieron vitorearle y desearle suerte.

Lejos ya, comprobó que todos siguieran metidos en sus asuntos para el meterse en el suyo.

La casa de Ty era grande por lo que habitaciones no faltaban, eran tantas que su agente, en sus visitas rápidas, no pudo conocer la cual Ty dio expresa orden al servicio de limpieza de no entrar jamás. Desconfiado aun, puso una chapa especial cuya llave portaba al cuello.

Dio un suspiro antes de entrar.

Ya lo estaban esperando adentro.

Era una sala rectangular en cuyo centro había una larga mesa de cedro con varias sillas que ya estaban ocupadas por los principales señores mientras, su sequito, permanecía de pie detrás de cada cabeza de panteón que podía diferir a concedérsela al más longevo o al más versado en cuanto a tratos. Por eso no le pareció extraño hallar a Anubis sentado en lugar de Ra que se recargaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

Ty se sentó detrás de la cabeza de su panteón y padre: Zeus.

Obvio, ninguno representaba lo que era. Todos en forma humana eran menos imponentes como en el caso de su propio padre que figuraba un hombre delgado de barbas blancas pero sin cabellera. Odín, al lado opuesto de Zeus, tenía un sombrero de ala ancha inclinada que le cubría gran parte del rostro surcado de arrugas. Con eso, se podía tener ya una ligera idea de los aspectos humanos que tenía cada dios en la habitación.

Egipcios, griegos, caribeños, nórdicos, sólo se echaba en falta el panteón japonés cuyas razones de su ausencia escapaban del conocimiento de Ty, nombrado Dioniso en otra época, Dios del éxtasis y el vino.

La reunión empezó con el pedido de Odín por silencio que se instauro solo acabar esa frase. De pie, el anciano dio un anuncio importante. — Dios ha muerto.

Leves murmullos iniciaron en la sala hasta convertirse en un mar de palabras de los que no se podía sacar ideas. Odín volvió a hablar. — Amigos este no es el momento para preocuparse por eso…

— Asesinaron a Dios ¿y dices que no debemos preocuparnos?

— ¿Quién fue?

— ¿Quién sigue en la lista?

— ¿Sugieren que puede haber una cacería de dioses?

— Pues si mató a Dios no veo razones para parar.

Y otras miles de interrogantes más.

Ty se cubrió los oídos en un intento por aminorar el ruido.

Fue turno de Zeus para levantarse y recuperar el silencio. — ¿No lo ven? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando hay un asesino suelto?

— Puede ser un asesinato aislado.

— ¿Quién sabe? Solo podemos saberlo cuando mate a otro de nosotros.

Basta —Habló Odín. — No hay un asesino. Si lo hay, su trabajo termino ¿Qué queda después de matar a Dios?

— ¿Nada?

Te equivocas —Volvió a hablar. — La creación, eso lo que queda ¿Qué será de ella sin Dios aquí?

— Eso solo nos empeora el ánimo.

No —Corrigió Zeus, exasperado. — ¿Es que Odín y yo somos los únicos que lo vemos? Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de esta.

— Bueno, que sepamos, solo había uno haciéndose cargo de esta y ese está muerto como bien lo dijeron.

Pero —Dijo Odín. — Seguro están pensando ¿Quién hubiera sabido que Dios podía morir? Nadie excepto el mismo pero dejó pistas: sus hijos Michael el Demiurgo y Samael la estrella del alba que solo juntos podrían ocupar el asiento de Dios porque el Demiurgo da vida, pero no puede transformarla, Samael transforma, pero no puede dar vida. ¿Para que dejaba dos seres que pudieran complementarse y superarlo si no era porque algún día moriría?

— Si, pero Michael murió y Samael se fue.

Eso nos deja las cosas más fáciles —Ahora todos voltearon a ver a Zeus que, con la atención sobre él, prosiguió. — Ahora no tendremos que hacer frente a ninguno de los dos.

— Hablas de… ¿Apoderarte de la creación?

Apoderarse no, apoderarnos —Completo Odín. — La creación es muy grande. No sabemos ni cuáles son sus límites. Se necesitan además muchas manos para compararnos con los hijos ausentes.

— ¿Y el resto de ellos? ¿Los hijos del cielo?

— Están para servir, no saben hacer nada sin su padre. No se nos opondrán.

— Yo diferiría. Ser fieles y ser tontos es diferente. Pelearán por defender la memoria de su padre.

— Memoria que se difuminará en las mentes de sus fieles mortales que olvidarán a ese hombre regio a cambio de nuestra presencia.

Exacto —Señalo Zeus. — ¿Cuándo fue que nuestros cultos se fueron al traste? Cuando empezó el cristianismo y sus variantes donde el Dios al que alababan era el mismo con diferente nombre. Empezó a menguar nuestra influencia y hoy por hoy, incluso para tomar forma humana, nos cuesta dote de nuestro poder.

— ¿Y porque hacemos así nuestra junta? ¿En forma humana?

— Porque así nuestros planes no serán escuchados por otros entes que puedan meterse.

— ¿Los eternos?

— Ellos también están para obedecer, no se meterán; no, hablamos de los demonios y otros incordios que deben aguardar en las sombras momentos como este.

Como nosotros —El comentario de Ty, que quiso lanzar al aire solo por decirlo, fue escuchado. Se ruborizo violentamente al ser visto por varios pares de ojos que le instigaban a explicarse. — Solo digo que tampoco somos muy buenos si el cadáver apenas se enfría y nosotros ya estamos disponiendo de todos sus bienes, como dicen los humanos.

Hijo —Zeus le habló con voz fría. Ty no lo miró por estar con su vista fija en el suelo, avergonzado. — Si no quieres estar en la junta bien puedes marcharte…

— Pero…

—… Cuando hayamos terminado te avisaremos en que nos ayudarás pero no formarás gran parte de esto ya que "no quieres ser un incordio".

Iba a revirarle pero no encontró palabras. Al final, se dijo, era mejor así, sin saber nada acerca de los planes de los demás procurando lo máximo que su propia inocencia lo salvará de lo que pudieran hacer.

Cuando se retiró ya estaban empezando a hablar sobre como entrar en la ciudad de Plata y que harían si los ángeles los intentaban echar.

En la esquina del pasillo se detuvo pues juró haber visto una sombra humana al otro lado de la ventana. Primero pensó que era una alucinación pues estaban en la segunda planta y no había nada afuera con lo cual sostenerse para únicamente posarse en esa ventana. Volvió a recapacitar cuando se dio cuenta que, como dios, él no tenía por qué tener alucinaciones.

Lo único que vio cuando volteó fue una llamarada estamparse de lleno en su rostro.

De ahí no más.

* * *

No sentía sus extremidades ni su propia respiración. Le costó abrir los ojos al menos cinco intentos que cuando lo logró juró que hubiera preferido haberlos mantenido cerrados. La habitación del hospital era de paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver lo que pasaba afuera pero la iluminación entonces le permitía ver su reflejo en aquella superficie y notar todo lo que su sentido del tacto le susurraba: Estaba hecho una piltrafa humana. Su cuerpo entumecido era por causa de las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo. No podía vislumbrarlas pero su vendaje en gran parte del torso e incluso en su rostro ya se lo decía.

Mientras analizaba su aspecto en el cristal notó una figura pasar. Recordando entonces lo que pasó la última vez en que vio una figura que no pudo discernir del todo, se intentó levantar arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente al sentir el ardor recorrerle.

Estaba por caerse de la cama cuando unas manos lo sujetaron haciéndolo soltar un grito.

Lo siento —Contestó Chloe que no hallaba el botón para llamar a la enfermera. —Por favor, señor Huntley, vuélvase a recostar ¿no puede? Llamaré a la enfermera para que me ayude.

No, no —Habló para tranquilizarla ya que él había pasado por el susto que era considerar que estaba otra vez en peligro. Logró recostarse otra vez en la cama. — ¿Quién es usted?

Chloe le mostró su placa. — Chloe Decker, la detective que lleva su caso.

— ¿Cuál caso?

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, extrañada. — Dígame, señor Huntley, ¿recuerda lo que le sucedió?

Verlo cerrar los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo, le indico que no.

Suspiro. — Su casa se quemó.

Aquel abrió los ojos.

Continuó. — Anoche, en la fiesta, uno de los invitados notó humo procedente del segundo piso y llamó a los bomberos. Todos los invitados escaparon ilesos, por fortuna. Su agente llegó al sitió e insto a los bomberos a apurarse para poder hallarlo a usted ya que no lo vieron entre la gente que logró escapar. Lo hallaron, como bien sabrá, pero estaba inconsciente y no lograron averiguar que le pudo haber atrapado ahí pues el piso colapso. Tampoco se explican como el sistema contra incendio pudo fallar ni cuando comenzó el fuego. Señor Huntley no tenemos nada.

El afroamericano la miró muy seriamente. — ¿Cree que oculto algo?

— Señor Huntley, yo…

Dios está muerto —Chloe lo miró extrañada. Huntley ni se dio cuenta pues dejo de mirarla y empezó a ver a otro punto apartado. — Y los dioses se reunieron en mi hogar, vistiendo carne humana, claro está, para dialogar acerca de cómo formar una alianza para ir a la ciudad de plata y reclamar la creación. Yo no estuve de acuerdo, me daba escalofríos todo el asunto, el presentimiento de algo malo, así que me fui pero cuando ya estaba por girar la esquina él ya estaba atrás. Había escuchado todo y no le gusto.

¿El? —Inquirió Chloe mientras se acercaba más al jugador al que las fuerzas parecían dejarle. — ¿Quién era él?

Lucifer Morningstar —Seguía sin verla pero se sacudió un poco al decirlo como si fuera parte de los citados escalofríos. Ella intentaba descifrar en su mente si no era un juego de palabras extraño pero entonces aquel siguió su relato. — El diablo, satanás, rey del infierno. Regreso, mató a Dios y mataría al resto que se le pusiera en el camino en su intento por hacerse de la creación. Por eso me ataco, incendió mi casa, el…

— Ty necesita descansar.

— ¿Cree que estoy loco?

 _¿Cómo se lo digo sin que intente saltarme al cuello en su condición?_ — Sigue conmocionado, usted mismo lo dijo: Fue atacado.

Creyó que lo convencería pero cuando se retiraba la llamó de nuevo. — No creo que el resto de dioses hubieran tenido chance de escapar así que mírelos, mire sus cadáveres y dígame si eso fue un accidente.

El informe llegó a su escritorio y comprobó todo lo que Ty le dijo. Hubo varios cuerpos de los que nadie consiguió modo de identificarlos y que según los bomberos estaban en la planta alta pues cuando el incendio se terminó estaban bajo varios escombros. Cuando le preguntaron al agente de Ty este indico que tenía la lista de invitados que, aunque no los conocía a todos, señalaba que personas tan mayores como aquellos cadáveres no fueron invitadas o vistas en la fiesta como fue que le preguntaron a los pocos rezagados que habían interrogado.

Los cuerpos estaban casi calcinados como habían pasado mucho tiempo para que las llamas se extinguieran además de haberse derrumbado las escaleras del segundo piso después de haber rescatado a Ty lo que les impidió a las victimas salir. Ella no se convencía, en momentos de desesperación era cuando la gente se ponía ingeniosa para descubrir modo de cómo sobrevivir. Pregunto por la red donde atrapaban a la gente cuando esta saltaba por la ventana pero le dijeron que por mucho que vocearon para saber si había alguien arriba nadie respondía además del ignorar del resto de invitados que todavía quedase alguien ahí arriba lo que les hizo desistir.

Mientras los análisis en laboratorio comenzaban para identificarlos por registro dental ella empezó su propia indagatoria solo que en materia de buscar si Ty tenía algún psicólogo o psiquiatra al que viera para explicarse porque aquel diría tamaña fantasía.

No hallando nada en la base de datos, pensó en tomar otra fuente la cual se fue a buscar después de haber tomado sus llaves del escritorio.

¿Qué otra forma de conocer psicólogos que tuvieran pacientes de alta gama que buscando a un posible paciente? No tenía clara todas las razones de Mickey pero sospechaba que tuvo que haber visto a uno en algún momento por asunto de su travestismo e incluso si no fuera el caso tuvo que haber escuchado algo sobre algún psicólogo reconocido en el círculo social del que formó parte bajo el nombre de Delilah.

* * *

¿No me crees? —Pregunto Mickey mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros nuevos en las estanterías frente al aparador. — Me lo dijo Morfeo y yo no creo que él tenga ánimos de bromear con eso.

No digo que no te crea —Meleos era un hombre anciano que usaba gafas oscuras y estaba tras el mostrador de la librería de la cual es dueño. — Solo digo ¿Por qué regresaría?

Algo como un reporte conciso de sus razones para volver no tengo —Dejó la caja vacía sobre el mostrador para detenerse a hablar. — Más cuando yo no lo conocí, tu que lo conociste ¿Cuál podría ser su motivo?

¿Sabes? Por mucho que lo conozco sigo sin comprenderlo y es mejor así. Jure matarme el día en que pudiera entender al diablo —El silenció le tuvo que decir algo pues recompuso su expresión. — Decía que…

Buenos días —Chloe entró sin saber exactamente a donde mirar. La librería no era grande pero contaba con muchos títulos en sus libreros y cuadros de arte abstracto en la pared. Volvió a ver a los dos presentes. — Siento mucho interrumpir, Mickey, estaba por buscarte en tu casa pero al pasar aquí en frente te note.

Si, Chloe, pasa que trabajo aquí —Mickey no estaba travestido; le puso una mano en el hombro al hombre detrás del mostrador. — Este es Meleos, mi jefe —Chloe lo saludo con la diestra pero este no le contestó a lo que el rubio se apresuró a aclarar. — Meleos es ciego.

— ¡Lo siento!

No te preocupes, ¿Chloe Decker? Mickey ha hablado de ti, dice que eres bonita —Al ser ciego no pudo ver la expresión incomoda de la agente; tomó el bastón que tenía recargado en la pared cercana. — ¿Te quedas, Mickey? Iré atrás un momento.

Tomate tu tiempo —Espero a quedarse solo con Chloe para hablar. — Si le dije que eras bonita no era con doble intención, es porque eres mi amiga.

Tranquilo —Tomó el primer libro que llamó su atención para ver mejor su portada. — Cuando llegue escuche que hablaban del diablo.

Aquel se frotó el cuello, nervioso. — ¿Uh? Sí, es solo el tema de un libro que nos llegó.

Vaya —Devolvió el libro a su sitio. — Entonces puede que Ty haya leído el mismo.

— ¿Quién?

— Ty Huntley, jugador de futbol americano, ayer su casa se incendió en medio de una fiesta.

— Oh, no…

— Sus invitados pudieron salir ilesos pero lo que es él no tanto. Además, unas personas fallecieron.

— Pero dijiste que sus invitados salieron ilesos.

Lo hicieron —Se acercó al mostrador junto a Mickey. — Al menos los que estaban en la lista oficial, otros, unos verdaderos extraños que no fueron identificados ni reclamados en las últimas horas, murieron calcinados. Ty sobrevivió pero con quemaduras graves, despertó hace poco y me confesó… No tengo idea de si era una confesión o parte de su delirio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Que los desconocidos en la fiesta eran dioses vistiendo carne humana que se reunían para conformar un frente para tomar ¿la creación? Y fueron atacados por el diablo; la razón por la que te vine a buscar era porque la base de datos no me señalaba que Ty viera un psicólogo pero sé bien que esa información la ocultan porque no quieren que la prensa empiece a sospechar y creí que tú, en tu otrora condición de estrella pudiste haber escuchado algo sobre un psicólogo especial y… ¿Qué sucede?

El otro se había quedado impresionado. Pensó que era porque le soltó una historia extraordinaria en poco tiempo pero lo vio recuperarse pronto, hacerle una seña para que se callará para posteriormente dirigirse a la habitación trasera donde Amenadiel se había dirigido. Le escucho decirle al dueño que iba a su casa por algún asunto a lo que el otro solo le daba permiso.

Cuando regreso, Mickey la sujetó del brazo y la hizo caminar mientras le susurraba que se mantuviera callada.

Ya arriba en el apartamento el otro siguió sin hablarle hasta que se cercioro de cerrar bien la puerta. — ¿Dices que el diablo ataco a Ty?

Todavía sorprendida, asintió.

Lo vio mirar a todos lados, como buscando la respuesta en las paredes hasta. Una vez recuperado la instó a sentarse con él en el sillón de la sala de estar. — Hay algo que tengo que confesarte.

¿No estás enamorado de mí, cierto? —Por la seriedad del otro se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo nada oportuna. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Chloe deja ese caso.

Lo miró más sorprendida aun. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que lo deje?

¿No puedes hacerlo? Invéntale algo a tu superior, no sé, cualquiera cosa, pero deja el caso —Tomó su mano entre las suyas. — Por favor, apártate.

Apartó las manos ajenas sin tacto y se levantó. — O me explicas que pasa aquí o tendré que sacártelo a patadas.

Este se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sujetándose los mechones los cuales tironeo un poco. Cuando los dejó quedo despeinado y eso se sumaba a su mirada de ciervo asustado. Intentó tomarla de la mano nuevamente para hacerla sentarse a su lado pero se negó alejándose a lo que el suspiró desconsolado. — No quería contártelo hasta verme sin opciones…

— ¿Contarme qué? Deja de dar rodeos y solo dime.

— El diablo es mi padre.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú dijiste que fuera sin rodeos.

Chloe solo se acercó para encararlo lo que provoco que aquel solo se hiciera más atrás en su asiento. — ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

Claro que no; regrésame mi espacio personal —Chloe se alejó solo para sentarse otra vez a su lado. — Por eso no te lo quería decir tan directo, no me entenderías.

— ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué el diablo es tu padre? ¿Me tomas el pelo acaso?

— Ojala; no, Chloe, lo que digo es verdad.

— Dicen que el exorcista está basado en hechos reales.

— No dudo que lo estuviera pero debes concederme el beneficio de la duda y no solo descartar mis palabras porque te suenen a locura.

¿Esto que tiene que ver con lo de Ty? —Dirigió el tema a donde le interesaba.

— Puede que el tipo te diga la verdad. El diablo tuvo un pequeño escarceo con unos dioses japoneses hace unos años, presumiblemente asesino a dos y, bueno, todos volvemos a caer en las mismas manías.

— Si no fuera porque no conoces a Ty creería que conspiran para volverme loca.

Créeme, esto tampoco me está sentando bien —Lo vio dejar caer sus hombros en pose de derrota. — Se supone que el diablo se había ido hace unos años, antes de que yo naciera…

— ¿Irse?

— De la creación (luego te explico), el asunto es que se fue pero según me informaron que ha regresado.

¿A qué? —El encoger de hombros ajenos la frustro de más. Estaba por retirar al haberse rendido con todo el asunto al considerarlo cada vez más imposible hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. — ¿Y… si me acompañas?

— ¿A dónde?

— A ver a Ty, por supuesto. Quiero ver si sus historias pueden coincidir.

No, Chloe —Aquel subió los pies al mueble solo para poder abrazarse las piernas contra el pecho. — Son asuntos de señores en los que ni tú ni yo figuramos pues solo somos siervos.

— No te pongas filosófico conmigo, amigo.

No es filosofía —La quería detener en su marcha hacía la puerta. — Es verdad. A ellos no les importa a quien se llevan por delante, son seres superiores después de todo, por eso te suplico renuncies al caso para no verte salpicada.

¡Ya estoy hasta el cuello! —Se señaló a sí misma. — Además, dejo el caso, está bien, pero alguien lo tomará y ese alguien será el afectado.

¿Y qué? —El rubio tuvo que recomponer su frase al ver su expresión. — Ellos no me importan, Chloe, me importas tú y que puedo, aunque sea con mis advertencias, protegerte de esas conspiraciones. No vayas, por favor.

¿Ves esto? —Le enseño la placa de policía. — Esto es una bendición y una maldición. Me permite ser la policía boquifloja que ves aquí pero me pide que dé explicaciones sobre mi proceder. ¿Qué explicare a mi jefe cuando diga que dejo el caso?

La verdad es que tu no me crees —El otro se quedó con cara de decepcionado. — No me crees ni una sola palabra. Eso me sienta mal, pensé que confiabas en mí.

Lo hago —No estaba para más drama como su tono bien dejo saber. — Pero el resto no lo hará. No puedo dejar a Ty tirado ni permitirme dejar esto como caso abierto. —Lo miró, severa. — No te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿vienes o no?

¡Bien! —Mickey tomó su chaqueta. — ¿Quieres ver que tan profundo es el agujero de conejo? ¡Pues vamos! Solo espero que no se te pierda el camino de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Ty estaba profundamente dormido, preguntó si estaba sedado pero le dijeron que era todo natural pues el jugador se negó a que lo anestesiaran. Por su condición física tampoco fue necesario aunque el dolor se le presentaba cuando se ponía inquieto en medio de su sueño.

Deberíamos irnos —Le dijo el rubio que todo el camino había intentado disuadirla pero le chistó para que se callará cuando estuvieron en la habitación del herido ocasionando que el otro solo pusiera una cara de fastidia mientras Chloe se acercaba a intentar despertar al jugador.

— Señor Huntley.

El nombrado tardó poco en despertar. Esta vez ya no se podía mover como lo dejó saber al hacer el amago de incorporarse y rendirse al momento. — ¿Quién es usted?

Señor Huntley no se mueva ¿quiere? Soy Chloe Decker, vine a verlo en la mañana, hablamos un poco acerca de lo que recuerda del incendio en su casa. —Esperó a que este pudiera enfocar su mirada en ella para seguir hablándole. — Me dijo algo sobre unos dioses…

Los ojos del moreno brillaron con la mención. — ¿Lo comprobó? ¿Sabe que mi historia es real?

Se mordió los labios un segundo antes de contestar. — Es verdad que el carácter de la muerte de los difuntos fue de por demás extraña. Esas temperaturas solo se alcanzan en un crematorio y no había impedimento para que los heridos salieran con todas las oportunidades que se dieron con el atender pronto de los bomberos y servicios de emergencia además que ni se explican como el sistema contra incendio no funciono en el momento que fue lo que más extraño a los del seguro…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero la historia que usted me soltó no es algo con lo que pudiera llenar mi informe.

— No me importa. Usted me pidió la verdad, yo se la di. No pensaba que en serio se metiese si solo es una humana.

Chloe miró por encima de su hombro. Le hizo una seña a Mickey para que se acercarse mientras hablaba con la víctima. — Tengo a alguien que podría corroborar su historia. — _Y la de él._

Dejando ya de lado su investigación, Decker anhelaba dar la razón a Mickey. No era ciertamente reconfortante que su amigo tuviera un indicio de locura en él.

Cuando el rubio fue visible para el moreno se dio cuenta de que cometió un error pues este último empezó a gritar por ayuda.

Las enfermeras llegaron y esperó a ser recriminada pero estas la dejaron por atender al hombre que entonces ya bajaba de su camilla en un intento desesperado por irse lo que ocasionaba que sus herirás supuraran y vendas cayeran.

Era una maraña de insultos, gritos y juramentos los que Ty soltaba de los que solo pudo rescatar la reiterada mención del nombre "Lucifer".

No supo en que momento fue jaloneada por su compañero que la obligó a retirarse con él aprovechándose del revuelo formado en la habitación del jugador. Cuando estuvieron en la sala principal Chloe cayó en cuenta de a lo que se exponía manteniéndose ahí después de haberle causado casi una crisis nerviosa a Ty por lo que corrió llevándose al rubio con esta. No pararon hasta llegar a su auto el cual logró conducir calles más alejadas por donde se estaciono para encarar al que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. — ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

Eso —Mickey le respondió con el mismo tono duro. — Es lo que pasa cuando no estoy travestido. Me reconocen y se vuelven locos.

— ¿Pero cómo?

El otro la miro como si fuera idiota solo por un segundo pues pronto se tranquilizó. — Mi padre, el diablo, y yo nos parecemos. Excepto por el color de ojos. —Se calló para dejarlo continuar. — Te dije que no me travestía por gusto y es verdad, el parecido con mi padre es algo que me atormenta desde que tuve edad para entender. No es solo por lo que representa, no, como te dije él ya tuvo escarceo con el panteón japonés pero ellos no fueron sus únicas víctimas en su camino por librarse de la creación. En resumen mi padre se hizo enemigos por todos lados pero como abandono la creación soy yo el que tiene que cargar con todo el peso de sus acciones. Desde los diecisiete, que fue cuando termine de desarrollarme y nadie podía desmentir nuestra relación sanguínea, empecé a travestirme pues estaba seguro de despistarlos a todos. Obvio, quedaron con conjeturas de que…

— ¿Todos? ¿Cuáles todos?

Mickey contó en su mente. — Dioses, ángeles, demonios, Lilims…

— ¿Lilims?

— Lilith fue la primera mujer de Adán pero esta no quiso ser su inferior por lo que lo abandono a él y al paraíso para irse a fornicar con los demonios con los cuales tuvo hijos a los que todos reconocen como Lilims.

— Entiendo. Entonces, todos los que mencionas ¿tienen algo en contra tuya?

Solo porque me parezco a mi padre —Gruño. — Como no pudieron ponerle las manos encima al diablo se descargan conmigo. —Se quedaron callados unos segundos. Aquel volvió a suspirar. — ¿Ahora entiendes lo que te digo? No quiero que te metas. O te cruzas con dioses que te utilizan o te cruzas con el diablo que no tendrá compasión. No hay puntos medios.

Solo asintió, como pensando antes de decir. — ¿Qué hay de Dios?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Huntley me dijo que los dioses se harían de la creación ya que Dios estaba muerto. Suena un poco confuso pero creo que cuando dice Dios se refiere al dios cristiano.

— ¿Qué?

Se había quedado paralizado. Chloe carraspeo. — Huntley dijo que Dios estaba muerto, que el diablo lo había hecho y por eso los mató cuando estaban en una junta por decidirse como hacerse de la creación.

— No puede ser…

— ¿Crees que tu padre no lo hizo?

— Claro que lo hizo ¿Quién quiere matar a Dios más que el diablo? Decía que no podía creer que haya ido tan lejos con eso, con todo esto; si, que ha jurado millones de años con hacerlo pero dado que se había ido… ¡Por eso regreso! Si, justo esta mañana Meleos y yo hablábamos de eso, las razones de su regreso.

¿Meleos? —Lo escruto con la mirada. — ¿Qué pinta Meleos en esto?

— Meleos… Es un ángel, Chloe.

— ¿Qué no lo ángeles eran todos jóvenes, hermosos, así como tú?

— Me halagas pero Meleos pasó por mucho, eso lo hizo envejecer.

Ya —Volvió a encender el auto. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

¿Tienes que irte? —El rubio agregó. — Es que quiero que comamos juntos. Puedo prepararte lo que gustes.

— ¿Crees que puedes enamorarme a base de comida?

Por lo menos puedo engordarte y así nadie se fije en ti —Se rieron. — No, solo no quiero estar solo. Mi jefe el ángel es compañía pero a veces no me tolera.

No entiendo porque —Sonrío ladina. — Bien pero solo porque Trixie va a pasar la tarde con su padre y tampoco quiero estar sola. Tal vez puedas seguirme contando todo eso de dioses y demás.

Primer punto —Aquel levanto su índice. — Se les llama panteones: panteón nórdico, japonés, etc.

* * *

Llegaron al frente de la librería cuya cortina de acero estaba baja. Antes de que Mickey pudiera hacer una observación sobre eso ella recibió una llamada. — ¿Qué te parece? Es Dan, ya habrá escuchado como altere a Ty.

— Lo siento.

Ni te fijes, Dan me altera a mí —Respondió la llamada. — ¿Puedo defenderme?

¿Dónde está Trixie? —Espinoza sonaba acelerado.

¿Cómo que donde? En la escuela —Con señas le pidió a su acompañante la hora. — Donde tú la recogerías ¿ya se te olvido?

Basta —Dan cortó de tajo toda su perorata. — No soy estúpido ¿de acuerdo? Llegue por ella pero me dijeron que ya la habían recogido.

¿Qué? —Su voz alterada puso en alerta a Mickey. — ¿Quién?

— No me supieron decir, un hombre, es todo lo que dijeron.

— Dan no seas inútil y empieza a preguntar a todos los presentes.

— ¿Pero qué crees que hice? Eres mi último recurso.

Es una niña que no para de hablar, es imposible que nadie la viera, Dan, nuestra hija tiene que aparecer —Hablaba muy rápido. Quiso buscar a su compañero con la mirada pero este se apartó a inspeccionar la cortina de la tienda. — Piensa, ¿Qué conocidos tenemos que pudieron haberla tomado?

Eres muy optimista —La regaño Dan. — ¿Crees que nuestro conocidos jugarían así? No, escucha, colgare para llamar a la jefatura y que me ayuden pero quiero que regreses a tu casa para asegurarte que no esté ahí.

Claro, claro, ¿sabes qué? Colguemos ya, llama —Colgaron. — Mickey —El nombrado ya había abierto el local y entrado pero no regresado a lo que esta lo siguió. — Es Trixie, mi hija, no está, parece que… ¿Qué paso?

Todo en el comercio estaba volcado. Los libros nuevos desperdigados y los cuadros rotos. Ni rastro del rubio, empezaba a dar vueltas como tonta hasta que escucho que la llamaba desde la parte trasera de la tienda. Era una bodega con varios estantes de metal que también habían sido volcados. Miró en el fondo y pudo notar a Mickey acuclillado junto al anciano que había sido desprovisto de gafas, la camisa hecha jirones y su bastón a un lado hecho trizas. No comentó nada de los ojos completamente negros del agredido por atender mejor las razones de su agresión. — ¿Qué paso?

No sé —Le contestó el rubio. — Ya se me hacía extraño que hubiera cerrado temprano; Meleos, háblanos sin restricción porque Chloe ya sabe todo.

El anciano abrió la boca pero no pudo exclamar nada. Así dos intentos más hasta que este se cansó y señalo la pared detrás de ellos.

Cuando voltearon dieron cuenta del mensaje pintado en la pared con lo que parecía ser sangre: "Tiene tus ojos"

Nada en su mente se le aclaró pero finalmente el viejo pudo decir. — Dijeron algo sobre una niña pequeña, hija tuya —Mickey fue sujetado de los hombros por el invidente. — ¿Tuviste una hija?

El otro iba a responderle pero Chloe lo soluciono pronto. — Trixie desapareció.

Ayudaron al hombre a levantarse y este continuó su relato mientras. — Después de que se fueran unos sujetos llegaron. Como es obvio no puedo ver pero cuando me sujetaron para traerme acá atrás y pude reconocer que ninguno era humano —Tuvo que haber adivinado por el tacto donde estaba Mickey pues se dirigió a este. — Garras, extremidades largas, voces cavernosas; eran demonios.

O Liliths —Miro a la otra. — ¿Ves lo que te dije? Me vieron contigo y ahora tienen a Trixie.

Chloe no contestó. Después de haber dejado a Meleos sentarse en el sofá de la bodega, se apartó de ellos solo para recargarse en la pared cercana. El rubio se acercó a ella, suplicando. — Tienes que perdonarme, fue un error, no te dije que no solo me buscan a mí sino todo lo que se relacione conmigo. Perdón, perdón. Debí marcharme tan pronto tuve oportunidad pero contigo como amiga, la primera mujer a la que me acercó sin ocultar ningún secreto, no tuve fuerzas para dejarte. Trixie está perdida y todo es mi culpa.

— No.

— Chloe…

No —Se recompuso finalmente. — No está perdida. Si lo está yo la encontraré que por algo soy su madre. Hace unas horas no creía nada de lo que me decías y sigo sin creerlo pero si me dices donde está el infierno y que mi hija está ahí te seguiré.

Te acompañare —Le afirmó este. — Conmigo pueden hacer lo que sea pero contigo no se meten.

Si vas, Mickey, puedes quedarte ahí para siempre —Les interrumpió el viejo. — ¿No recuerdas que ese ha sido todo su plan? Te quieren para hacerte pasar por Lucifer, para unir a los demonios indecisos a su bando frente a la nueva reina. Si se llevaron a la niña era para eso, para que bajarás y te expusieras.

¿Quedarme en el infierno en lugar de Trixie? Es el mejor trato que habré hecho en mi vida —Respondió sin dejar de ver a Chloe.

¿Cómo iremos? —Le cuestiono después de haber salido de la librería y llamar a su madre para comprobar que Trixie no estaba en su casa. — Es decir, ¿hay una puerta al infierno?

Hay muchas maneras de llegar a este, el asunto es que tomemos el camino menos transitado y por ende menos vigilado. —Se pararon a verse. — ¿Sabías que los sueños también son un transporte?

No supo responderle.

* * *

Llegaron al bar y tuvo que comprobar la hora para cerciorarse, otra vez, que era tarde pero no tan tarde como para ver un crepúsculo. Habían conducido muy lejos del centro de la ciudad por lo que las calles se le hacían poco familiares, el GPS fallaba y Mickey solo podía darle indicaciones pero no el nombre exacto de cada calle.

Los departamentos en ese rumbo eran pocos como las personas que andaban ahí. Las pocas que veían no alcanzaban a inspirar confianza en Chloe que fue muy recelosa al parar su auto frente al bar de aspecto rustico que desentonaba con todo el ambiente urbano al ser muy del estilo viejo oeste.

Cuando entraron esperaba a las bailarinas del Can can pero todo lo que pudo ver era decenas y decenas de personas. Algunas sentadas a la barra, otras reunidas en las mesas y algunas cuantas paradas. Parecía que iba a darse un concierto pues el ambiente era muy animado además de que las miradas expectantes que daban al escenario, único lugar iluminado en comparación al resto del bar que se conservaba en penumbras, auguraba que iba a ver algo interesante dentro de poco.

Tuvieron que caminar muy juntos para no perderse entre la gente o tropezar. No alcanzó a preguntar exactamente a donde querían llegar pues todo el camino hasta el bar le había estado preguntando como eso ayudaría a Trixie a lo que este le refería más cosas apabullantes respecto al sueño como que el dichoso era menos compasivo que la misma muerte.

Al final, decidió dejar de preguntar porque como aquel le había dicho desde un principio el agujero del conejo era demasiado profundo.

Le dieron toda la vuelta al escenario hasta que dieron con un pasillo con puertas a cada lado y cuyo único presente era un hombre vestido de pies a cabeza con solo ropa blanca además de ser albino lo que llamó su atención tanto como el sujeto tuviera puestas gafas de sol cuando estaba en interior.

Mickey se adelantó a encarar a este. — Solicito ver a Lord Sueño.

— No está.

El rubio no se amedrentó. — ¿Y que hace toda esa gente allá afuera? Es obvio que esperan al buen señor.

— Perdón, quise decir: No está para ti.

— Le tengo buenas nuevas de su cuñado.

Una voz masculina, suave, respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta que el albino custodiaba. — Déjalo pasar, Corintio.

El supuesto Corintio obedeció a regañadientes deslizándose a un lado para dejar el paso. Mickey volvió a sujetarla de la muñeca para adentrarse juntos.

Era un camerino como el que verían en una película antigua. Paredes de ladrillo rojo, un tocador con focos en el marco, un sofá de dos plazas de color verde desgastado y el dueño de todo eso sentado en una silla de madera en cuyo respaldo descansaba una boa de plumas negras.

 _Este es el de Can-can_ se dijo al verlo. Era un hombre igual albino pero cuya guapura lo hacía resaltar todavía más. Pómulos afilados, mentón pequeño, cabello rizado y abundante. Tenía también gafas oscuras y todo su vestuario era negro con detalles de llamas por las mangas de su saco, seguía el estilo del bar al ser como el de un texano coronado con un sombrero vaquero.

Mickey y este desconocido se dieron la mano.

La invitaron a sentarse en compañía de Mickey en el sillón.

¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —La voz era suave, despertaba cierta sensación de confort. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de preguntarse qué podía esconder detrás de las gafas oscuras a lo que ella misma se regañó por estar pensando en cosas frívolas cuando su hija estaba perdida.

Iba a apurar al rubio pero este le leyó la mente pues dijo. — Necesito llegar al infierno.

El del sombrero ladeó la cabeza. — Escuche que algunos deben irse al infierno, nunca que lo necesitarán.

— Sabes que soy un hombre fuera de serie, tío.

Los miró un segundo atónita. Queriendo descifrar la relación entre ellos pero, por segunda vez, se le adelantaron solo que esta vez el albino presente. — Te dije que tu padre regreso ¿crees que sea buena idea?

— Él no está ahí abajo. Tiene mucho de que ocuparse aquí arriba: asesino a Dios.

El de gafas se quedó un minuto callado acariciándose la barbilla antes de decir. — No pensé que fuera necesario decírtelo.

— Ah, ¿así que ahora piensas por mí? Que me consideren idiota no quiere decir que lo sea.

— Jamás dije…

— Bueno, por suerte para ti si soy lo suficientemente idiota como para no volverme un peligro como mi padre.

El ambiente se tensó. Aquel seguía acariciándose la barbilla. — ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme de tu padre? ¿Qué mato a Dios?

— Si, eso es lo que recupere.

Bien —Aquel se levantó de su silla tomando en el acto la boa del respaldo y colocándosela en los hombros. — ¿Quieres ir al infierno? Irás pero…

Pero no puedo mencionarle a nadie que tu mueves los hilos, ya lo sé —Hablo el rubio con fastidio. — ¿Puedes hacerme el favor ya? Una niña está en peligro y el tiempo apremia.

Está bien, está bien —Aquel canturreó mientras los hacía seguirlos al fondo del camerino que de repente, según la perspectiva de Chloe, se hacía más grande de lo que era en un principio.

Ya no era solo la perspectiva. Ahora estaba segura de que el camerino ya no era un raquítico cuarto si no parte de algo más grande como comprobó cuando se dieron con un pasillo con muchas puertas de donde se escuchaban provenir distintas clases de ruidos a los que sus otros dos acompañantes no parecían hacer caso. Pararon cuando el de sombrero les indico una puerta solo que esta estaba en el suelo como la puerta de un sótano la cual el albino abrió.

Se asomó pero no vio nada pero esto no alertó en nada a Mickey que siguió hablando con su supuesto tío. — Me estás haciendo un gran favor, Sueño…

— Si, tu madre no estará muy contenta.

— Que va, nadie le borra la sonrisa de la cara.

Excepto —La mirada de su amigo, la primera mirada furibunda que le vio tener, calló a su benefactor.

Después el rubio se acercó a ella. — ¿Estas lista?

¿Para cargarme a unos cuantos demonios? —Le enseño el arma que había tomado de la guantera de su auto antes de bajar. — Lista.

Deberías guardar eso —Se corrigió pronto. —Yo te dije que no podías descargar la munición sobre tus problemas y lo sostengo más en esta ocasión. Recuerda que no quieren a tu hija sino a mí pero si los atacas cambiarán de parecer.

— Comprendo. Espero a que acepten el intercambio y hasta entonces no disparo.

Lo tienes —Dicho esto cruzo por la puerta cuyas escaleras Chloe no había notado hasta entonces. Escucho el último comentario de Mickey hacia Sueño. — Hasta entonces, tío mío. Cuídate.

Cuídate tú también —La rubia no se había dado cuenta de cuando este se paró detrás suyo así que se sobresaltó cuando hablo. — Tal vez la próxima vez que te vea seas rey del infierno.

No hubo respuesta.

Chloe se aseguró otra vez que su arma siguiera con ella y fue cuando Sueño le habló. — Chloe Decker deberías empezar a cuestionarte tus amistades.

¿Debería? ¿Quién dice? —Empezó a bajar las escaleras.

— Sueño de los Eternos lo dice.

* * *

 **Bueno, para los que habrán notado he editado el capitulo. Sucede que me confundí con nombres y no tenía tiempo para reconocer el error. Escuchad, pasa que mi fic, como ya avise, tiene parte del cómic Lucifer y The Sandman, es decir, utilizare a sus personajes en estas historias. No es, repito, necesario haberlos leído pues la idea es que junto a Chloe se enteren de todo lo sucedido por lo que no quiero que se desilusionen y me dejen botada *Snif*. Muchas gracias por la compresión, el tiempo y vuestro interés. ¡Se les quiere!**


	4. Chapter 4

Takehiko, como por su nombre ya deben sospechar, es un hombre japonés de ojos y cabellos negros que desde niño supo que su formación no era cosa trivial.

Su padre se había marchado antes de que él naciera por lo que su hermano mayor, Susano, hijo de otro hombre, se consagró en su educación como el padre fervoroso que no tuvo.

Su madre, una completa piedra, se guardaba sus opiniones dejándolo a él solo con los sirvientes cuando Susano se iba a atender asuntos fuera de casa.

Primero sirvientes, después maestros cuando fue necesario que empezará a formarse.

Maestros de lengua pues dominaba la materna pero era necesaria aquella que su padre hizo suya, la inglesa. Maestros de espada pues un hermano, fallecido cuando él llegó al mundo, era brillante espadachín y un cazador que dejó a sus perros de caza en manos de Susano que los perdió en una maquinación dejándolo sin posibilidad de heredarlos. Maestros de arte porque necesitaba cultura cuidando de no pasarse en su interés pues, otra vez, otro hermano fallecido había sido amante apasionado del kabuki y muerto por el mismo motivo.

Susano, el mayor de los tres hermanos anteriores a Takehiko, fue el único sobreviviente pero con grandes traumas.

Cuando creyó que nada en ese sitio tenía sentido (su hogar llamado La casa de la salas sin ventanas, su madre que es una estatua enorme de una mujer obesa a la que nunca ha visto moverse o su hermano sobreviviente que cuando cree que nadie lo nota le mira con desprecio) lo mandaron a vivir con su tío Belial en el infierno.

Tenía diecisiete años.

Hoy Takehiko-O-No-Mikoto es un adulto que se reconoce como parte del panteón japonés, hijo de Izanami-No-Mikoto, señora de los muertos en Japón.

Ha combatido todo lo que ha podido, fornicado, disfrutado de lo que el infierno da pero ese no es más que una parada en su largo camino al trono cuya oportunidad vislumbra cuando un mensajero del lado de los Lilim llega con una carta de su señora a sus puertas. Nadie conocía esa frase del mensajero y los mensajes porque lo utilizaron como cerdo de caza mientras Takehiko se sentó a abrir la carta cuyo contenido sopesó con una súcubo sentada en sus piernas.

La letra no era de la reina, eso era obvio, pero sus palabras se podían oír salir de su garganta para que su escribano las plasmase.

Esa voz.

Takehiko molesto se levanta sin avisar lo que hace a su compañera quejarse al caer al suelo.

No le importa. — Llama a mi tío, bruta.

Su pedido es obedecido. Su tío llega no más tarde y a él le entrega la carta mientras le dice. — ¿Puedes afirmar que esto es de la reina?

Su tío lee para sí mismo. — Pues si no lo es que bien la imita pues son los mismos epítetos que ha dirigido en tu contra.

Hasta en palabrerío han tenido duelos. No desaprovechara ni una oportunidad de afectar a esa desgraciada aunque parezca que no la conmueve.

Al vivir en lados opuestos del infierno no pueden verse demasiado pero las noticias vuelan como lo ha comprobado al insultarla en frente de su propio ejército y que los apelativos usados lleguen a oídos de la agredida que responde enviando más hombres a combate lo que solo ha hecho que Takehiko salga al frente como medio de desquite de ese negar de la monarca por salir ella misma a enfrentarlo como hacía antaño que, según lenguas veteranas, era una señora de la guerra para otro rey hasta que este declino de sus servicios y de su compañía por lo que obtuvo ese vertiginoso ascenso que no parecía satisfacerla a juzgar de los mismos pares de ojos que la viesen antes.

 _Lo de esa mujer es una espada, no una corona ¿Qué hace entonces con una puesta? ¿Por qué no me la deja y se pone a mi servicio como señora de la guerra? Ambos estaríamos satisfechos._ Quiso materializar sus pensamientos al resto de su mesa de consejeros pero ninguno escucharía o lo escucharían y se reirían de su fantasía.

Sus consejeros, más conocidos de su tío que suyos, estaban todos en el infierno eones antes que él.

Le habían hablado de los viejos tiempos cuando tuvieron a su primer rey Lucifer, los segundos reyes Remiel y Duma, y el tercer rey Christopher Rudd.

El reinado de Lucifer, un triunvirato con otros dos demonios, fue el más largo e interesante pues este los ponía a pelear entre ellos con maquinaciones sutiles hasta que se aburría y los dejaba de lado como los juguetes que eran. Juguetes con vida que se inventaban maneras de pasar la eternidad con modas y placeres. La moda de vestir cuerpo de animal, la moda de vestir como humano, la moda de lucir prendas de la cultura europea. En los placeres, además de la gula y la lujuria, era satisfecho con un polvo especial similar a la cocaína llamado Dolor que se sacaba drenando el dolor de los humanos sometidos a la voluntad de señores repartidos por todo el reino. Una costumbre que sobrevivió al reinado de Remiel y Duma.

Remiel y Duma eran ángeles que, cuando Lucifer renunció al infierno cerrándolo por completo para ceder la llave a Sueño de los eternos, fueron a alegar ante el mismo Sueño por la llave sin saber que deberían reinar posteriormente. Remiel expresó su molestia al considerarse falto de culpas para tal castigo, Duma no se quejó pues era el ángel del silencio y su forma de rebelarse era guardar silencio mientras todo se desenvolvía. Así fue hasta que ambos renunciaron a favor de Christopher Rudd.

Christopher Rudd fue un hombre cuya fe se desmorono cuando, al pasar cientos de años cumpliendo condena en el infierno por haber matado al hijo del amante de su esposa, fue rescatado de la tortura por una súcubo violentamente apasionada que lo hizo su amante. Fue disfrute para el hombre hasta descubrir que su demonio con cara de ángel disfrutaba del citado polvo que sacaban de las almas atormentadas. Viéndose con el horror de como la perversidad llegaba a esos niveles justo bajo las narices de Dios, como el infierno era otro nivel de pecado que una verdadera pena para el atado, empezó una doctrina de perdón que ganó muchos seguidores entre muertos y demonios lo que lo puso al frente del infierno hasta fallecer peleando al lado del primer rey, Lucifer.

Entonces llegó la cuarta reina.

Mazikeen.

— No podemos aceptarlo.

La carta la creyó producto de su fantasía de encontrar un punto de equilibrio con la reina. Comprobar que era cierta por todo ese revuelo en la mesa no lo tranquilizaba.

La carta, entre fría cortesía y palabras altisonantes, explicaba que la situación era insostenible. Acababan con el reino, uno que había sido de temer por los aledaños como el de las hadas, pero que hoy en su flagelo estaba por verse rodeado de enemigos como la carta juraba si no paraban los choques y se ponían a la mesa de negociación.

Una vez lo intentaron, pero no él, su tío y el resto del consejo, sentarse a la mesa con Mazikeen a discutir lo que solo llevó a una pérdida de cabezas de ambos bandos. Habían desistido y vuelto a las trampas.

Sospecho que después de esa primera vez también sería la última pues fueron los de su bando los mismos que quisieron hacerlo viéndose afectados por las deserciones a su lado.

Era verdad: las guerras acababan con el reino.

Cierto que antes eran usuales entre altos señores para quitarse las propiedades que consiguieron en su juego de seguir la moda de la vieja Europa pero los conflictos nunca salían de estas casas. Esto ya se estaba yendo muy lejos lo que afectaría su estabilidad. A takehiko le importaba como el que más pues ¿de que servía reclamar un reino destrozado?

Lo pensaba mientras escuchaba todos los posibles desenlaces que sus subordinados exponían.

— Una trampa.

— Obvio, años desangrándose el pueblo ¿y apenas se da cuenta?

— Si decía en voz alta que estábamos en peligro ante otros reinos, la bajaban del trono a puntadas.

— El barco se hunde y todo mundo toma lo que puede antes de saltar.

— ¿Qué tenemos? Un ejército desecho, corrompido, con algunos desertores.

— Les dije que debíamos matar a los traidores.

— Eso terminaría con todas nuestras reservas de guerreros. Sabemos, además, que estos no se van con el bando contrario. Solo se quedan en medio como tontos.

— Tontos suertudos.

Entonces —Habló Belial. — ¿Qué hacemos? Otra pedida de mano será inútil.

 _Así que fue por eso que casi se matan entre ellos: le propusieron matrimonio por conveniencia._ Pensó Takehiko quien seguía mirando como si fuera un juego de tenis.

Beelzebub contestó. — Si ella pide expresamente que tengamos una junta diplomática es porque está abierta a sugerencias.

— ¿Y le haremos caso?

— Desde que empezamos esto ¿Qué logros hemos obtenido?

— Pocos o ninguno.

Así que —Belial alzó la carta en su mano. — ¿Aceptamos los términos?

Dichos términos indicaban que Takehiko debía ir solo con compañía de sirvientes y nadie más, esto si quería que la reina confiará en él. A su vez la reina prometía mantenerlo a salvo en su palacio todo por salvaguardar el honor de los Lilims.

Honor tal vez fuera un concepto bastardeado pero no para la orgullosa reina que había luchado por el olvidándose de ella misma hasta cuando su amor, el hombre a quien sirvió, se fue.

Eso lo sabían todos, solo esperaban que Takehiko lo recordará.

Lo hizo pues ordenó. — Alistad todo pues tenemos que marcharnos. ¿Quiere que hablemos de honor? Tengo mucho que contarle. Mi honor es herencia de mi padre, Lucifer Morningstar.

Cuando Belial y Beelzebub se quedaron solos, este último habló. — ¿Cuándo llegará el otro?

— No lo sé. Tengo las entradas vigiladas por si acaso.

— ¿Estás seguro que la niña es suya? Nunca nos notificaron que anduviera tras los huesos de una humana.

— ¿Me dices eso cuando su padre tuvo dos hijos de diferente mujer? Pensábamos que tenía solo a su reina Mazikeen pero nos salió amante de las faldas.

Eso —Beelzebub detuvo a Belial en su largo camino hacía la otra ala del palacio. — Takehiko no sabe que esta reina anduvo con su padre ni que hubo otra de mal tercio que dio otro hijo ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere? Y ¿Cómo sabemos que este otro no nos decepcionara como Takehiko? Este japonés nos lo propuso su hermano Susano como siguiente regente, que era una bestia, todo un señor. De este otro no sabemos más que el nombre.

No te apures —Belial se alejó de su mano. — No necesitamos que el tipo haga más cosa que poner su cara. Lo vieras, es semejante a su padre mientras no se fijen en sus ojos. Necesitamos ponerlo al frente, así recuperamos a los locos de atar que añoraban a Lucifer y convencemos a los restantes que de oponerse serán derribados. Takehiko no se enterará, la carta que hiciste pasar como si fuera de Mazikeen lo convenció, una vez lejos mandaré a mis hombres a que acaben con el sin mucho revuelo.

— En cuanto a Susano…

— Solo le muestras la carta falsa de Mazikeen. Susano sentirá que vuelve el tiempo atrás, más con la razón de que Mazikeen ayudó a Morningstar a darle caza como si fuera un animal salvaje, así que le atacará. Dejaremos imposible que puedan planear algo a tiempo o formar un frente cuando se den cuenta de la trampa.

— Casi suenas como Morningstar con sus juegos.

— Bueno, años con la cabeza bajo su pie debió habernos enseñado algo.

* * *

Chloe Decker ve el panorama y no puede creer que su idea de infierno no fue diferente a la realidad.

Tierra sin fruto, rocas escarpadas, caminos polvosos y un día sin sol todo con matices rojizos que, algunos, si toca, puede comprobar son sangre. Solo faltaban los agujeros que expulsan fuego con humanos colgados sobre ellos como en un asadero humano.

Pregunto por las almas en pena.

Hay zonas para cada cosa: donde están los condenados es al otro lado —Le dijo Mickey sin quitar la mirada de frente. El polvo se levantaba dado los pasos apurados de los dos.

— ¿Zonas?

— El infierno fue planeado por eso esta trazado a discreción de sus moradores. Aquí se manejan como en la Inglaterra victoriana aunque tomen cosas de la Francia de Luis XV. Hay señores con grandes casa y extensiones de tierra que cultivan; no me preguntes que cultivan porque te hará vomitar. Algunos, adeptos a esa moda, usan glamores, una especie de magia, que los hace tener forma humana pero otros se los evitan siguiendo con su forma demoniaca.

— ¿Colas, pezuñas, alas?

— Te viste muchas películas de horror.

Las suficientes para pensar que podrían hacerle a Trixie —Se abrazó a sí misma. Tanto tiempo manteniendo lo caradura le habían pasado factura en el momento menos preciso. Estaba enojada consigo misma por quebrarse pero a eso se le agregaba su miedo de un posible desenlace trágico. — Siento haberte hecho tantas preguntas es solo que, de verdad, imaginar que es un sueño es imposible cuando el tipo que nos mostró el camino al infierno fue el mismo Sueño.

No digas su nombre —Apartaba por fin la mirada del frente para enfocarla en la rubia. — ¿No ves que no quiere que lo relacionen con esto? —Ante el silencio de Chloe, suavizó su semblante. — También estoy nervioso pero no es porque piense que a Trixie le pueden hacer algo, créeme, no lo harán, no quieren que su trato se les caiga.

— No hables de mi hija como si fuera objeto de trueque.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Chloe, pero lo es para ellos.

Lo que pasa es que estás enojado porque te das cuenta por fin que te quedarás —Chloe por fin lo miraba a los ojos. — No te culpo, no se ve agradable.

— No estoy enojado, dije que lo haría por ti y no me arrepiento pues es mi culpa que este aquí metida; estoy decepcionado de mi fuerza de carácter. Soy un llorón que se dedicó a esconderse todo el tiempo esperando que lo peor pasará mientras dejaba que los años junto a mis oportunidades de ser feliz pasarán en frente de mí.

— Puede que tengas razón. Escupir lejos y pisar fuerte hubiera ayudado cuando tienes tantos enemigos por todos los flancos.

Lo sé —Gimoteó el rubio. — Creí que trazaba una diferencia si me oponía a las maneras de mis tíos y mi padre. Mis tíos los grandes señores a los que todos se acercan condescendientes, mi padre el que toma todo por la fuerza.

Bueno —Se encogió de hombros. — No hay que irse a los extremos. Hay varios matices pero ciertamente no debiste ser tan voluble a la dominación de la imagen de tu padre.

¿Cómo lo haces? —Mickey se detuvo y Chloe tuvo que hacerlo también.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ser tan fuerte, dura, inquebrantable. Te conozco de poco pero con lo que he visto tú no te andas a medias tintas ni siquiera en esto.

— ¿Acaso no ves como estoy ahora? Habladora, atontada, deseando que esto acabe.

— Si otro estuviera en tu lugar ni siquiera hubieran bajado al infierno, muertos de miedo o ya de un infarto al momento siguiente de escuchar lo que tú escuchaste. Tú no solo bajaste sino te trajiste un arma contigo para cargarte lo que sea que se te ponga en frente.

Eso sería un buen blanco —Señaló al frente. Habían entrado en la citada zona de casonas por lo que la gente, como el primer demonio que Chloe vio, los empezaban a rodear. Intentaron no verlos mientras seguían con la vista al frente. Siguió hablando en voz baja. — Pero me temo que gastaría mi munición. ¿De dónde salen tantos?

— Es el infierno, Chloe. Su hogar.

Ya sé pero —Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. — Pareciera que ven al mesías; pensé que si veníamos por la entrada menos custodiada era para evitar este tipo de cosas.

— No sé realmente quien efectuó el secuestro con tantos detrás de mí por lo que evito irme de frente pues con tantos extorsionadores… Ya sabes, esa frase de cuando todos son idiotas el más idiota es el rey. Lo mismo va para este caso.

— Ya veo: ver a la gente y que esta te vea a ti. Si te pasa algo que conste quien fue el que ataco primero.

— No repitas la palabra atacar si no quieres verme desmayado.

— El concepto que tengo de ti no puede empeorar si te vi semidesnudo.

* * *

Un demonio, pequeño como duendecillo, entró corriendo al palacio de Beelzebub voceando para obtener la atención de su amo a lo que Belial lo paró sujetándolo del pellejo y poniéndolo a su altura.

— Cállate ¿quieres?

— Pero, mi señor…

— Explícate, enano, si no quieres que te arroje por la ventana.

No, no —Aquel suplico poniendo sus manos por delante. — Usted dijo que si veíamos al bastardo le avisáramos.

¿Lo viste? —Belial sonaba sorprendido. — Ninguno de los guardias que apostille por la entrada al infierno me han avisado nada, ni sonado el cuerno. ¿Dónde lo viste, renacuajo?

— En la plaza. Nadie sabe de dónde salió, solo se presentó caminando junto a una humana.

¿Lo han visto? —Se tomó el cuello, aprensivo. — No puede… —Cayó en la cuenta de algo pues acercó al otro a su rostro. — ¿Tu como sabes que es un "bastardo"? A nadie hemos dicho que es hijo de Morningstar.

— Usted y Beelzebub no hablan muy bajo que digamos.

Cuando Beelzebub apareció, Belial terminaba de tragarse los últimos trozos del demonio menor. — ¿Qué el tipo ya llegó? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?

— El tipo es listo. Se saltó la entrada principal para que no fuera traído directo hacía acá y todos pudieran verle.

— Eso puede ser inconveniente. Los listos pueden ser difíciles de manejar.

— Eso si no desenchufan su corazón. Que traigan a la niña, nos marchamos.

* * *

Con el puedo acabarme las balas y no lo habré tirado —Chloe señaló a Belial que se veía a lejanía debido a su tamaño que era mucho incluso sin el par de cuernos en su frente, tenía al lado a una mosca gigante cuyas tenazas no dejaba de restregar como maquinando algo.

Guárdalas, Chloe, si yo no les disparé a los demonios que me recibían llamándome Morningstar tú debes poner de tu parte —Se acercaron, un tramo despejado de toda construcción, alejado de la plaza y su muchedumbre hecha atrás por fuerza de los hombres de Belial. Quedo a diez pasos de distancia de estos dos— Caballeros.

— Mi señor.

La buena gana con la que rieron los dos demonios al frente de la comitiva no le parecía buena señal. Lanzó una mirada rápida al mayor que respondió. — Sin rodeos: la niña.

De atrás salió un demonio rechoncho que sostenía una jaula para pájaros muy grande pero nada comparada a su tamaño. Trixie venía adentro, dormida. Belial habló. — Está dormida, le dimos un brebaje para que no diera lata.

 _Me ahorre el psicólogo_ pensó Chloe mientras intentaba tomar el asa de la jaula pero le fue impedido por una lanza que blandió uno de los demonios.

No hasta que… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Miró al rubio que entonces seguía sin apartar su mirada, vigilándolos a ambos.

— Mickey.

Ugh —Al no tener una cara como tal no se podía ver la expresión de repugnancia de la mosca llamada Beelzebub. — Tendremos que hacer algo con eso. Un nombre más imponente.

— Me hubiera encantado llamarme Edipo, me gustaba la historia hasta que llegó el momento en que se acostaba con su madre.

Muy gracioso —Belial le extendió la mano que en realidad era garra. — Eso también hay que arreglarlo. Ven ya o la dulce madre no verá a su hija nunca más.

Mickey asintió pesaroso. Abrazó a Chloe que hasta entonces tenía toda su atención puesta en su hija y no reacciono hasta que el otro se apartó. — Cuídate, Chloe, y cuida a Trixie. Que se cuide de los travestis acomplejados.

Lo haré —Su compañero se fue al lado de la comitiva antes de que ella pudiera reparar su reacción al abrazo devolviéndoselo. Le cedieron la jaula y la puso rápidamente en el suelo para sacar a su hija para poder abrazarla. La niña se removió entre sueños lo que tranquilizó todas sus dudas.

Ahora quiero que lleven a Chloe arriba pero con guardias. Quiero que llegue sana y salva, ella no tiene nada que pudiera interesarles conmigo aquí —Los demonios longevos solo rieron ante la solicitud añadiendo que lo había hecho con el tono de su padre "este es el inicio de un hermoso triunvirato".

Intentaron tomarla del brazo para conducirla pero se los negó así que la dejaron caminar por delante. Miró varias veces hacía atrás mientras se iba.

* * *

Mickey no caminó hasta que dejó de ver a Chloe. Entonces empezaron el camino de vuelta al palacio mientras Belial le hablaba.

— Bonita humana, tu padre y tú tienen buen ojo.

Esa humana es mi amiga y ese hombre no merece el honorifico de padre. —Por más que intentaba caminar más rápido que ellos, estos siempre le hacían volver.

No puedes apartarte mucho, hay todavía quienes quieren matarte —Le instó Beelzebub.

— Aun así piensan que pueden ganar conmigo al lado.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas? No debes hacer nada más que poner la cara. Te daremos un guion primero, después un trono y cosas con las que entretenerte mientras gobernamos.

— Muchachos se vale soñar pero no tan alto pues se pueden caer y terminar como cierto ángel. ¿Quién es la regente a quien toman de chiste?

Pues eso —Apuntó Beelzebub. — Un chiste. No es más que una tipa sujeta a un puesto que no quiere más que por obligación.

— Pónganme con ella. Seremos estupendos compañeros de pena.

Escúchenlo, puede que tenga razón —Cuando llegaron al portón del palacio de Beelzebub, la carroza donde Takehiko había partido había regresado intacta excepto por los guardias arriba del capo amontonados con una lanza cruzando el pecho de todos como un intento de banderilla. Takehiko los aguardaba reclinado contra el muro. — Tal vez se entiendan mejor que lo que yo he podido con ella —Ante el mutismo de ambos demonios, se acercó. — Mi familia me crio para vengar a mis hermanos lo que sugiere que me formaron lo suficiente como para no dejarme engañar más si me mandaban al infierno a tratar con demonios de vuestra calaña.

Las miradas entre los demonios se cruzaron. Entonces Belial habló. — Escucha, sobrino, nosotros…

Cállate —Ladró el japonés. Dirigió su atención al rubio. — Pero tú —Frunció el ceño. — Te pareces a…

Ya sé —Le respondió sin tacto lo que solo exaltó más al otro.

— Mi padre no ha vuelto.

Mickey lo miró escéptico primero, impresionado por el descubrimiento. Después sonrío. — Vas atrasado de noticias —Antes de completar miró a los demonios que se habían mantenido atrás. — Lucifer Morningstar regresó. Ustedes, tontos, no tienen nada.

Escúchanos —Gruño Belial. — Aun podemos hacer que la mujer regrese y…

Su amenaza acabó cuando vio el filo de una katana posarse sobre la garganta de Mickey haciendo mella de cortar. Solo miró a Takehiko sorprendido y este habló. — ¿Regreso? Bien, le tengo ya preparado lo "que le corresponde" pero primero vas tú.

— ¿Yo? Hombre, ¿Qué no ves que no daño ni a una mosca?

— Tienes la cara de mi padre.

— Comprende que yo soy muy distinto a él. Mis ambiciones están muy lejos del infierno. Ni se diga del cielo.

El de cabello negro lo miró, sin creer en sus palabras. — ¿En serio no quieres gobernar?

Es lo que les he dicho desde que me trajeron, yo… —Antes de que pudiera completar su frase fue derribado por una patada a su costado. _Al menos_ _no fue la katana_ dijo mientras veía desde el suelo lo que pasaba.

— No puedo permitir esto. No solo eres un bastardo, eres un insulto de hombre

¿Insulto? —Hablaba con esfuerzos. El golpe si le había afectado. — ¿Solo porque no peleo por un asiento de piedra?

Me degradas, llevas parte de mi sangre y te comportas como un mero peón —Volvió a envainar su espada. Hizo una seña a los sirvientes. — Levantadlo y llevádselo a alistar.

¿Para qué? —Preguntó mientras era alzado.

— Para el combate. Tú y yo lucharemos.

— ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué parte de "Me rindo, toma lo que quieras pero déjame en paz" no has entendido?

No necesito de tu permiso para reinar —Aquel le daba la espalda mientras caminaba adentro. — Necesito limpiar mi nombre y tu sangre es buena para eso. Debó matarte aunque seas hijo de otra mujer pues tu parecido con mi padre me robará la atención. Si te dejó vivir todos me señalarán siempre como si yo fuese el bastardo por no ser un rubio occidental.

¿Pero qué importa lo que la gente diga? —Se sintió hipócrita por decir eso pero al menos, sabía, sería su última oportunidad para serlo como juraba al ser arrastrado por los sirvientes.

Belial y Beelzebub se quedaron atrás viendo como pasaba todo hasta que el último nombrado reacciono siguiendo a Takehiko. Belial lo llamó. — ¿Vamos a permitir que mate al rubio?

¿Acaso no lo ves? —Le regaño el aludido. — Hemos estado todo el tiempo persiguiendo a la sombra de un hombre que finalmente regresó, si lo que dice el rubio es verdad. Con Morningstar aquí tenemos los días contados, o baja y nos tira todo el teatro, o empieza a correr la voz sobre su regreso. Ninguna nos conviene. No, dejemos que Takehiko asesine a Mickey en duelo para que limpie su nombre pues simboliza que asesinó al espectro de su padre ¿Qué le hará entonces al real?

Belial lo pensó un momento. — Hay que ver.

* * *

Chloe sospecho que las cosas no eran así de fáciles; lo comprobó cuando otro grupo de soldados demonios los interceptaron en el camino. Acabaron con sus escoltas ignorándola a ella por lo que empezaba a idear cómo desenfundar su arma sin soltar a la niña. No tuvo que.

El líder, un demonio cuya cara estaba cubierta de vendas con agujas gruesas, la tomó del brazo y, en un alarde de fuerza, la subió al caballo en el que montaba. No le informaron nada en el camino pero su sentido común solo podía decirle que eran problemas cuando vio a donde se dirigían: a un castillo de enormes torres que se erigía sobre una colina todavía más alta que el resto de las del panorama.

Cruzaron varias salas hasta llegar a la del trono ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque había un trono de piedra de respaldo alto como las paredes, la regente estaba sentada en este. La obligaron a acercarse hasta allá y no fue hasta que estuvo a pies del trono que notó los clavos que la mujer tenía en las manos que descansaban sobre el reposabrazos sujetándola a su asiento.

También notó que era hermosa con un aura de letalidad. Cabello negro largo cayendo en graciosas ondas, piel blanca, ojos castaños y labios delgados. Una lástima que cubriera parte de su belleza tras la mitad de una máscara blanca.

Una mano detrás suyo la obligó a arrodillarse lo que hizo más por su hija en brazos que por querer obedecer.

Soy Mazikeen Morningstar — _¿Morningstar? ¿Cómo Lucifer?_ Pensó mientras la reina proseguía. — Reina del infierno, líder de los Lilim. Me han informado que has venido con un hombre al que confunden con Lucifer.

¿Cómo sabes que no es él? —El revirar hizo que un sirviente le golpeará con el mango de su lanza en la espalda. Iba a saltar a responderle pero otra vez la obligaron a arrodillarse por lo que bajó la mirada rabiosa.

La regente ni se inmuto. — Porque Lucifer no se dejaría ver con cualquiera ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Se mordió los labios, indecisa. — No soy cualquiera, soy la detective Chloe Decker; ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —La mirada escrutadora la hizo insistir. — Es por el bien de tu reino.

Ante una seña de la reina, se quedaron solas. Le pidió que se levantará y se acercará mientras volvía a preguntarle con rabia — ¿Quién es?

— Es hijo de Lucifer.

Aquella se quedó un momento callada hasta decir con un hilo de voz. — Lo volvió a hacer…

— Yo no sé…

No tuvo un hijo, tuvo dos —Chloe la vio sorprendida. — Takehiko es hijo de Izanami-No-Mikoto, regente del infierno japonés, y de Lucifer Morningstar. Ese hombre está aquí, en el infierno, desde que es adolescente, peleando para quitarme el trono.

Después de eso se quedó un rato más callada. La rubia acunó mejor a la niña en sus brazos pensando en que decir. — Estoy segura de que Mickey no lo sabía.

— ¿Así se llama? ¿Mickey?

— Sí; el solo bajó al infierno porque secuestraron a mi hija y querían intercambiarla por él para que los ayudase a reunir al resto de demonios bajo su estandarte.

— Iban a desechar a Takehiko por él.

La sonrisa amarga de Mazikeen le dio mala espina por lo que explicó más. — Mickey no quiere reinar, en realidad, no quiere nada que ver el infierno. Se había estado escondiendo todo este tiempo para evitar los problemas que su padre le heredó.

Vaya —Mazikeen se quedó pensando. — La manzana cayó lejos del árbol por lo que veo.

— Él no es malo ni nada. Parece querer solo una vida normal, mantenerse fuera del jaleo.

Ya cállate —La otra alzó su mano para darle más carácter a sus palabras. Chloe se tragó su intento de rebeldía. — Ahora necesito pensar cómo sacarlo de aquí sin armar revuelo.

Antes de que alguna pudiera dialogar un sirviente entró apurado. Mazikeen estuvo a punto de mandarlo a volar pero aquel no la dejó notificándole. — Avisaron que va a haber un combate en el coliseo: Los dos hijos de Morningstar se enfrentarán en duelo a muerte.

Ninguno tiene su apellido —Ladró la reina. La rubia estaba segura de que si esta no tuviera clavos en sus manos hubiera golpeado el descansabrazos para hacerse valer. Esta pareció recapacitar pues pronto cambio su expresión a una más neutral. — Bueno, eso me ahorro mucho.

¿Combate a muerte? —Grito Chloe. — Estoy segura que Mickey no sabe ni sostener un arma.

— Los muchachos se van a sentir decepcionados si ven que matan a tu amigo tan fácil.

— Ni siquiera sé porque hacen esto, el problema no es Mickey, es Lucifer. Es a este a quien deben hacer pagar ahora que ha vuelto.

La mirada que Mazikeen le dedicó no significaba nada bueno.

* * *

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba rezando al estar sentado con las manos juntas y la frente apoyada sobre estas mientras decía una serie de palabras que no podían ser discernidas a lejanía. Ya de cerca se oía: — Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Después de la segunda línea se cansó de repetir su cantinela por lo que se levantó para empezar a andar en la tienda apostada a las afueras del coliseo donde lo habían dejado para prepararse con la amenaza de que si no lo hacía lo vestirían aunque fuera a la fuerza. Con esa amenaza en mente se puso la armadura pero dejó el cinturón donde debía de portar la espada que le dejaron al lado. Se negaba a ser parte de todo eso.

No fue hasta que pasó por segunda vez frente al espejo en la tienda que reparó en aquel y suplicó frente a este por ayuda pero fue inútil pues ninguna imagen más que la suya se materializo y ninguna voz contestó. Se enfadó tanto que rompió el espejo dejándolo caer al suelo para después pisotearlo mientras blasfemaba. — Gracias, familia, por su ayuda. Los recordaré con fervor cuando este en el otro barrió.

Volvió a sentarse solo que cerca de los montones de vidrios rotos que dejó. No lo habían educado para el combate, pues era para su familia innecesario rebajarse al nivel de todo esos barbaros que pensaban en la guerra como toda solución, algo fácil de pensar cuando eran casi omnipotentes pero se olvidaban que Mickey no era más fuerte que un humano medio y su única habilidad era impronunciable en esos lares.

Solo utilizó esa habilidad, una vez, por un bien que iba más allá del suyo como lo era procurar que una madre no dejará sola a su hija.

Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar que un mal sabor se arremolinará en su boca. Él era el culpable de haber llegado a esa situación donde estaba a poco de ser muerto frente a montonal de gente por mano de su medio hermano y todo por su rostro.

Miró mejor los vidrios a su lado. Tomó un pedazo grande donde pudo ver parte de su reflejo. Dio un gran suspiro. — Anda, Mickey, será un rato y menos doloroso que otra de esas patadas. —Lo acercó a su mentón no sin temblar causando que el solo roce ya hiciera una marca en su piel.

Estaba decidido a cortarse el rostro cuando una mano detuvo la suya. Era Chloe quien había visto lo que intentó y por lo tanto tomaba el vidrio para seguido arrojarlo lejos.

El rubio tardó un momento en salir de su sorpresa. — Solo faltó que le dispararás.

Voy a dispararte pero a ti si vuelves a intentar eso —Lo hizo levantarse para poder abrazarlo rápido. — Sabía que no debía dejarte solo, siempre que te dejo o te intentan matar o te intentas matar.

Oye, oye —Dijo cuándo se dejaron. — No soy un inútil… Bueno, sí, pero no soy tu responsabilidad.

No me importa —Le gritó lo que hizo que aquel escondiera su cabeza entre sus hombros como una tortuga. Terminó por tranquilizarse. — No puedo dejarte ¿Cómo quieres que adivine quien es un travesti acomplejado y quién no?

— Pues verás…

¡No hay tiempo! —Otro regaño y jura que casi hace que Mickey se arroje al suelo para protegerse. — Pelearás dentro de poco.

¿Cómo lo sabes? —Miró atrás de ella, la sujetó de los hombros. — ¿Dónde está Trixie?

Ella está bien —Puso sus manos sobre las ajenas. — Concéntrate, necesito que ganes el combate o de lo contrario ninguno de los tres podremos salir de aquí.

¿Pero cómo piensas que lo hare? —La otra no contestó. Al entrar había dejado una funda larga recargada contra la pared cercana, se devolvió por esta para seguido ofrecérsela a Mickey que inmediatamente dio cuenta de que la funda no estaba vacía, realmente era pesada.

Sacó del interior una espada pero antes de dar cuenta del grabado en la hoja se dio con una sorpresa más grande cuando al tomar el mango escucho una voz masculina.

"Te pareces tanto a maese Lucifer que me dais miedo"

Miro a la otra, perplejo. Chloe le devolvió el gesto diciendo. — Yo solo sigo indicaciones.

* * *

 _Ahí está, ya empezaron a compararnos._ No era para menos. Su tío le había contado como Lucifer se había batido en duelo, hace mucho, en ese mismo coliseo, contra un ángel llamado Amenadiel a quien le arrancó el corazón para seguido comérselo como habían dictado en las normas del torneo que se haría con el vencido. Su padre se había presentado sin armadura, solo ropa elegante, con aire bribón pero apuesto justo como Mickey en ese momento.

Pudo ver a su propia gente dejar de verle para admirar a aquel rubio que se acercaba con pasos de pantera al centro de la pista. Luego el alboroto del público al reconocer a su rey perdido devuelto siglos más joven con ojos que, en vez de amarillos como llamas flagrantes, era castaños como vestigios de un fuego que ya se extinguió.

Eso casi lo hacía írsele encima pero se contuvo por la presencia del árbitro en medio de ellos. Los jueces serían los consejeros de Takehiko que prometieron no favorecer excesivamente a su futuro rey para impedir que el público se revelase.

Su tío, antes de que se acercará al centro de la pista, le había aconsejado "no dejarse nada en el tintero" pues su fama de bestia inhumana debía ser conocida por todos en su primera confrontación formal.

El árbitro espero a que los dos estuvieran a distancia prudente uno del otro, para hablar al público a la expectativa del inicio, para proclamar. — Será una pelea justa entre los dos herederos al trono del infierno, hijos del mismo Lucifer Morningstar —Tuvo que esperar un momento al que rumor en la muchedumbre se hiciera menos audible para proseguir. — Takehiko-No-Mikoto, miembro del panteón japonés. —Señaló al nombrado. — Mickey Underwood —Señaló a este último. — No hay más reglas que esperar a que el cuerno suene tres veces antes de empezar el combate. Se comportarán como lo que son: hombres justos.

Todos en las gradas rieron al ser una ironía llamarlos hombres estando en presencia de demonios.

El cuerno sonó una vez, Takehiko habló en un volumen por el cual solo Mickey pudiera escucharlo estando frente suyo. — ¿Underwood?

— Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento.

Sonó una segunda vez. — ¿Por qué no menciono a tu madre? ¿Tienes miedo de que la haga pagar a ella después de ti?

— Tú no podrías ni mirarla.

Sonó una tercera vez y el combate comenzó.

Takehiko no había notado hasta entonces que el arma que Mickey había llevado al encuentro era un florete, algo que le tomó muy por sorpresa al considerarse entre demonios el arma más liviana y menos dañina si su usuario no era un prodigio en la misma.

Considerando todo, se decía, no podía imaginar gran cosa dado incluso el misterioso origen de su medio hermano.

Las chispas volaban en la fricción de espada contra espada lo que ocasionaba que el otro retrocediera para evitar que esas pequeñas flamas llegarán a tocar su ropa. Incluso, al inicio del combate, notaba como aquel estaba rígido, emitiendo ligeros quejidos por el esfuerzo que hacía al mantenerle el ritmo lo que derrumbaba toda la imagen de hombre fatal con la que se había presentado.

Para su mala fortuna, era el único que lo notaba. Todos los demás estaban en suspenso por ese combate igualado, alabando de más al rubio por su destreza cuando no sabían siquiera si este había tenido el mismo nivel de entrenamiento que Takehiko, entrenado desde temprano con filosas katanas. Sus consejeros, incluso, hablaban detrás suyo de como el susodicho tenía mejores chances de subir alguna vez al trono con toda la fama que le resultaría de ese combate pese al nombre menos imponente del que era propietario.

Cansado ya, empezó a pelear de verdad.

La ocasión en la que se dio cuenta de que su formación no era trivial, era porque de bebé fue sumergido en los ríos del infierno donde la sangre era derramada, gente ahogada y raíces emergían del fondo del abismo como las almas del fuego eterno.

El infierno corría por sus venas pero no solo lo sabía, lo sentía por el modo en como ciertas erupciones de magma en el otro extremo del reino eran notados como la misma sangre que lo recorría o los vientos fríos que levantaban el polvo del camino eran sentido por su piel como escalofríos de excitación.

Era por eso que, una vez distrajo al rubio dando una estocada que fingiera ir al costado donde antes lo había pateado, dio un golpe con su pie a la misma tierra y desequilibrarlo.

El efecto fue tenerlo en el suelo, levemente desorientado, con risas por parte del público como lo haría cualquiera de haber visto un combate tan serio arruinado por esa caída. Mickey intentó reincorporarse apoyándose en sus rodillas pero fue puesto otra vez en el suelo por el pie de Takehiko que volvía a oprimirlo. Aquel intentó quitárselo a base de intentar sujetar su pie y retirarlo a lo que esté más fuerza ponía.

— Pensé que con esto exponía mi punto de cómo no eras digno del infierno pero va más allá: ni siquiera eres digno de ser llamado hombre.

Creo que eso ya lo dijiste —El oprimido se esforzaba por quitárselo lo que hacía comprender al de cabello negro que no era más fuerte que un humano promedio y por eso no se tentó a la hora de retirar el pie rápido para asestarle una patada en la quijada.

Hecho esto vio como Mickey se echaba sobre su costado, presionándose la quijada con gesto de dolor, mientras que el japonés se mantenía viendo todo. Entonces alzaba su mirada al pulpito y exclamaba a estos. — He aquí a su rey. Noten como uno puede hacerle mella al otro sin sudar mientras que este solo puede sentirse por su propio infor-…

El florete lo golpeó en el abdomen, entrando por la espalda cuando se la había dado. Mickey hablaba entre dientes pues no podía abrirla bien por el dolor. — Primera regla, no des por sentado nada por mucho que lo estés viendo. —La cuchilla, tan rápido como entro salió como el quejido del japonés. — Segunda regla, si quieres reclamarme que no fui un caballero contigo pues me aproveche de que voltearás, debiste pensarlo cuando empezaste a regodear —Takehiko cayó de frente contra el suelo delante. Con ayuda de su poder sobre la tierra infernal empezó a atraer otra vez, con suaves movidas de la tierra, la katana que había soltado. Mickey le atravesó la mano de nuevo con el florete antes de que pudiera enarbolar otra vez el arma. — Tercera regla, la reina en turno no ha sido derrocada, no puedes llamarte rey hasta entonces —Otro desequilibrio cuando la mano libre del Mikoto menor movió los dedos sobre la tierra lo que el rubio no considero malo cuando cayó sobre el mismo con florete por delante terminando por asestar todo el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre el arma y seguido en el cuerpo de Takehiko. — Cuarta y última regla, deja de ser tan suave con tus rivales.

Mickey se levantó, miró al público; nadie habló, ni siquiera Belial o Beelzebub que estaban sin creerse el resultado pero no podían debatirlo. Takehiko se recuperaría, lo sabían, pero los motivos por los cuales recuperarse seria diversos como el tema que vendría a continuación de la salida de Mickey de la pista, de cómo su mirada, en ese momento dramático donde su medio hermano se desangraba en el suelo, era semejante a la del ausente padre en ese torneo mencionado con Amenadiel.

El asiático no lo notó desde el suelo.

* * *

Chloe aguardaba en una carroza bien escondida del público inexistente a esas horas con todos adentro del coliseo. Con Trixie en sus brazos oía todo el alboroto imaginándose el resultado de la pelea como favorecedora para su amigo cosa que desalentaba cuando el mutismo de adentro se prolongó demasiado.

Había pensado en darle su arma como mejor medio para el torneo pero este le recalcó que debían de hacerse las cosas correctamente o simplemente no hacerlas pues afectaría a su salvación.

El sonido de la puerta de la carroza la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Mickey entró, cubierto de sangre en las mangas de su camisa, con el florete otra vez en su funda que dejó sobre sus propias rodillas cuando se sentó a su lado.

Se quedó hermético, silencioso, mirando al frente.

No esperó más para avisarle al conductor con unos leves golpes al capo para poder empezar su camino.

Las ruedas hicieron un ruido que le pareció peligroso con su niña dormida que al final no despertó. Miró a su lado y su compañero tampoco parecía afectado.

Considero que estaba sobre reaccionando por lo que consideró calmarse echando su cabeza hacía atrás en el respaldo del asiento acomodando mejor a la niña a su silueta.

Cerró sus ojos por el sopor que le daba ahora las mismas ruedas sobre el camino de grava por el que se dirigían a una entrada ya no custodiada al estar todos presenciando el torneo acabado.

Llegó a un instante en que no supo cuándo se durmió, después de tantos agotadores días sobre ella, hasta que un brazo se coló por debajo de su cuello.

Levantó los parpados lo suficiente para divisar al responsable. Al verlo se preguntó si las mangas manchadas de sangre pudieran manchar su propio saco despreocupándose al minuto siguiente de sentir el mentón ajeno apoyarse sobre su coronilla. Mismo mentón que se movió un poco al preguntarle. — ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada parlanchina?

Chloe no respondió. Se limitó a recordar largamente lo que hizo a aquel desistir y dedicarse únicamente a abrazarla.

* * *

"— No le daré la espada de mi marido a esa mujer.

No sabía si llamarla humana pese a su aspecto de mujer interrumpido por un pequeño cuerno en la frente sin embargo era bella, de cabello castaño, piel de un azul muy claro y ojos almendrados. Se empezaba a preguntar si todas las mujeres demonios eran así de bellas mientras los hombres eran horribles seres cuando el hilo de su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el rebate de la soberana.

— No se la darás a ella, se la darás al hijo de Morningstar.

— ¿Por qué a Takehiko…?

— El otro hijo de Morningstar.

La aludida, una tal dama de Lys, pareció sorprenderse, animada a contestar retenida por el siguiente comentario de Mazikeen. — Y Christopher Rudd no era tu marido.

La castaña había sido llamada por la regente a su sala de trono aprovechando que estaban solas. La presentó como la Dama de Lys, una condesa que había heredado el título de su padre prisionero y hermano muerto; era mano derecha de Mazikeen aunque hasta ella tenía restricciones cuando está usaba su voz más dura como entonces que la dejó sin más argumentos contra la idea de dar la espada a la detective que se le quedó mirando todavía sin saber qué significado darle.

Mazikeen la sacó del apuro. — Pertenecía a Christopher Rudd, compañero de la dama aquí presente; fue mi antecesor pero sobre todo un hombre que dedico su vida entera al esgrima logrando, con tan pocos recursos como los suyos, una ventaja provechosa sobre el rival más grande, rudo e imponente que pudiera ver. Nos dejó hace un tiempo, al menos en un aspecto físico pues su alma permanece enclaustrada en el arma que lo acompañó sus últimos años, en su última guerra. Así, si se la das a tu amigo, este podrá escuchar los consejos e instrucciones de Rudd. Por muy tonto que sea el usuario, Christopher lo encaminará pues es un maestro excelente.

Lo entiendo — _Sorprendentemente, sí lo hago_ — ¿Pero qué quieres?

Haces bien en saber ya que esto es un arreglo y no un favor —La reina y Lys se dirigieron miradas rápidas. Lys fingió no escuchar haciéndose a un lado permitiendo que estas se vieran directo a la cara. — Dijiste que eres detective. Puedes buscar a alguien por mí entonces.

Chloe sostuvo fuertemente a Trixie contra su pecho al momento en que Mazikeen le decía. — A Lucifer Morningstar."

* * *

 **Hola otra vez, lectores. Me surgieron problemas. Como en el capítulo anterior ya tenía todo hecho y estaba medio convencida del resultado pero, gracia o no del destino, esta vez tuve que volver a hacer la parte del final pues se me borró mi última actualización. He intentado, además, darles todas las explicaciones con una historia bien redactada detrás. Un porque del porque (?). Espero pueda haber cumplido la meta. Si tienen dudas haganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor. ¡Hasta la otra!**


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron a su casa y parecía no haber pasado ni una hora desde que se fueron. Llamó a Dan a quien relató una historia de cómo olvido comentarle que su amigo la ayudaba a traer y llevar a Trixie cosa a la que no estaba realmente acostumbrada por lo que en el minuto cero no pensó en eso cuando le comentó que Trixie había desaparecido. Se ganó una buena reprimenda socavada por el impulso de la niña que tomó el teléfono para hablar con su tranquilo padre. Al final pudo colgar prometiéndole a Dan una historia más detallada.

 _Una vez yo la tenga._

Trixie fue a su cuarto con sus muñecas después de que Chloe le dijera que tendrían una tarde entera para ponerse al corriente en la última escapada a su país de maravillas.

Perdió su tiempo esperando a Mickey preparando el café. Cuando el café estuvo listo el rubio lo estuvo pues apareció, otra vez, con ropas que su esposo había dejado en casa, una toalla sobre los hombros y el cabello mojado. Le entregó la taza y se sentaron juntos en la sala.

La expresión del mayor también parecía lavada pues estaba melancólico en vez de su expresión ida.

Estuvo a punto de arrojarle el brebaje a su entrepierna solo para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo. Se calmó. — No tengo tiempo para dramas.

Aquel pareció ofenderse pues se quedó callado un largo tiempo. Luego tomó mejor la bebida entre sus manos, se hizo un poco a la orilla del asiento y, mirando el alfombrado, pareció recordar algo pues dijo. — Tenía cinco años y todo mi mundo era el departamento de mi madre. Un espacio de puro blanco, desordenado, con muchos juguetes y visitas esporádicas de mis tíos que iban más con la intención de ver a mi madre que a mí. Una vez la visita se prolongó, para cuando me quise dar cuenta mi tío Sueño me esperaba en la entrada de mi casa, tenía intenciones de llevarme a vivir con él lo cual consiguió después de hacer que dejase de llorar.

\- La casa de mi madre y su casa no tenían ápice de comparación. Mi tío vive en un castillo cambiante pero no es dueño únicamente de este sino de todo lo que le rodea y todo lo que uno no se imagina. Tenía cinco años cuando mis tíos consideraron que ya era necesaria la educación férrea. Me pusieron un tutor, un hombre largo como no tienes idea, que la hace de bibliotecario, a veces de consejero, en el castillo de mi tío Sueño; se llama Lucien. De ahí todas mis horas libres las pasaba paseando por los alrededores pues cada día el aspecto cambiaba y los habitantes eran tantos que nunca terminaba de conocerlos a todos. Un día, a mis dieciséis años, creí encontrar una habitante que enfadaba a los gnomos de jardín que se escondían tras abetos. La pare en el momento y, cuando se dio la vuelta, creía enfrentarme con el momento más dramático de mi vida.

\- Era morena, cabello rizado maltratado cuyas puntas saltaban en direcciones contrarias. Ojos avellana cuyas ojeras abajo delataban una vida de abandono. Iba vestida con ropas de dormir agujereadas aquí y allá. Cuando le pregunte su nombre no lo pude volver a repetir por lo complicado de su pronunciación y por ende se me olvidó. Olía a ceniza como comprobé cuando nos acostamos juntos bajo el abeto después de haber corrido a los gnomos. Ya sé: no hablábamos el idioma del otro, ella venía de Irán como después investigue, era dos años mayor que yo y nos acabábamos de conocer pero eso no la asustó en el momento donde metí mis manos bajo su blusa degastada. No hablábamos el mismo idioma pero su sonrisa fue suficiente para no detenerme.

\- Nos encontró mi tutor, primero molesto porque me hubiera rebajado, "eres un príncipe, compórtate como tal" después de haber hecho que nos vistiéramos se asombró primero, luego se asustó. Llamó a mi tío en el instante "Creí que era un sueño, es una soñadora" Mi tío llegó, le prestó poca atención a la chica a quien solo le dijo "Despierta", cosa que ninguno de los dos entendimos hasta que la vi desvanecerse como una ilusión. Lloré por ella arrojándome al suelo, mi tío me obligó a levantarme "Ahora sabes cómo son los humanos" lo miré atónito "Ella era una descendiente del primer hombre y mujer; tus enemigos naturales. Su vientre es caliente, su tacto suave y sus imperfecciones son materia para amar. No tienen rasgos divinos como nosotros" claramente seguí sin entender "¿Dices que esto no es más que una ilusión, una fantasía?" "Digo que allá afuera hay más que no entra completamente a mis dominios. Este mundo es para los que caen en el sopor del sueño, que lo conforman, lo hacen y deshacen. Hay muchos mundos pero de donde ella proviene dominan los humanos" "¿mis enemigos?" "El hombre rubio que se te presentó en una fotografía montada en un marco de madera es tu padre pero más allá de simple honorifico existen otras distinciones: el diablo, satán, padre de tinieblas, rey del pozo infernal pero el más reconocido es Lucifer Morningstar" "¿Eso qué significa?"

\- Lucien me tuvo que enseñar un libro "¿Ves esto? Lo escribieron unos humanos relatando desde un principio porque el hombre es como es hoy" Después de leer la explicación mire mal a mi tío que completó "Por eso hago mención a vuestra rivalidad con los humanos; todo nacido por razón de tu padre" "¿No soy humano?" "No, no lo eres" "¿Qué soy?" Sueño se apartó mientras decía "A mis hermanos y a mí nos llaman los Eternos, los Sin fin, Señores y demás pero a ti no hay modo de llamarte. Tú eres un caso nuevo, único, no eres hombre pues naciste de ángel y eterno pero no eres uno u otro porque no tienes una encomienda especial como nosotros y de ángel solo se te concedió la belleza y ninguna gracia más como ellos que son protectores, por ejemplo, del silencio" "¿Dices que soy un error?" "Digo que hay cosas que pudieron evitarse".

Mickey por fin la miró. — ¿Tú crees que temo a mi padre por las cosas que ha hecho a otros en su paso por la vida? Si y no; hay más cosas por las cuales temerle como su propio ingenio, su buena fortuna en el caso de que nadie ha podido ponerle la mano encima, el cómo pudo matar a un niño con retraso, amenazar a una mujer embarazada, hacer seres poderosísimos se suicidarán y, para variar, procrear solo por el hecho de joder. Por un segundo pude haberme sentido bien conmigo mismo al pensar que, en el fondo de toda esa aberración de tipo, hubo un alma dolorosa de amor por la bella mujer que es mi madre y todo se fue al carajo cuando me encuentro con mi medio hermano peleando en el fondo del abismo por un trono incómodo.

— Lo siento.

Yo lo sentiré más si te metes en todo esto —No supo en que momento el otro dejó su taza y tomaba su mano. — ¿No lo ves? Todo lo que hace es causar pérdida y dolor. Mírame, soy la muestra de cómo solo sabe hacer una cosa, como las cosas pueden ir solo peor con el merodeando pues me lo heredó a mí: Mira lo que te ha sucedido por mí causa. Hay que poner un hasta aquí a nuestro contacto. Solo te estoy haciendo lo mismo que el hizo a quienes lo encontraron.

Solo lo observó. Desesperado, asustado, tal vez con tintes de enojado pero en el fondo sumamente devastado.

No aguanto más.

Dejamos a Meleos solo en todo ese desastre, deberíamos ir a verle —Dijo a la par que se levantaba deshaciendo todo agarre de paso.

No —Aquel la siguió. — Tú no, al menos, debes quedarte aquí, con tu hija, asegurarte que ya nada malo le pase. Yo me voy a ver a Meleos y decirle todo lo ocurrido pues debe estar nervioso por ver quien se quedó al final en el trono.

Lo despidió en la puerta preguntándose si recibiría otra llamada suya o si esa despedida seria la definitiva.

Se sentó unos segundos más en el sofá de la sala antes de ser llamada por su hija a lo que atendió. Hicieron un fuerte con almohadas y sabanas. Apagó su celular para no tener más interrupciones disponiéndose a jugar con la pequeña.

En su mente capitulaba por donde podía empezar a buscar.

Si Mickey no le hubiera soltado esa retahíla de traumas podría haberle confiado el cómo consiguió la espada, una pregunta que maravillosamente el otro no hizo, y que seguramente hubiera expuesto su objetivo ahora.

Encontrar a Lucifer Morningstar.

* * *

Meleos descansaba en su banco oyendo como Mickey terminaba de recoger todo.

— ¿Se puede recuperar algo?

Primero negó con la cabeza, después, avergonzado de su propio error, Mickey le contestó. — Esta vez destruyeron con ganas.

— ¿Esta?

Detuvo su hacer para oírlo mejor.

El anciano suspiró cansado. — ¿Sabes que son los básanos?

— Sí.

No pareció satisfecho con escueta respuesta pues prosiguió. — Eran mi obra maestra. Veintisiete cartas, una de ellas con el retrato de tu padre cuando era un ángel puro. No sé bien en que momento empezaron, como tu padre, a cuestionarse la verdadera autoridad que su creador tenía sobre ellos, fue cuando se revelaron para buscar a un huésped humano. Como cartas eran poderosas pero seguían limitándose y en su amplio saber concebían que les faltaba mucho para alcanzar el esplendor por lo que necesitaban a la humana, Jill Presto, una mujer con muchas debilidades, para alcanzarlo ¿Cómo? Haciendo que tuviera a sus hijos. No puedo culpar a la mujer, era tonta, frívola, un poco macarra pero era una simple mortal devenida a mártir entre poderes que ella no entendía…

— ¿Qué le paso?

— No supe más de ella después que hubiera dado a luz a una niña, la única que le sobrevivió del par de gemelos que iba a tener

 _Que afortunada_ Se dijo _Salir de este embrollo cuando yo ni sé cuándo me metieron;_ Tuvo que haberse concentrado mucho en sus pensamientos pues se asustó cuando oyó el ruido que Meleos hacía mientras arrastraba el banco en donde antes estuvo sentado. Detuvo su hacer para ver al más longevo que pareció haber notado su atención pues sentenció. — Cerrare la librería; fue mala idea de todos modos…

— Bien.

— Te puedes quedar arriba, en tu departamento, te dejare las llaves y haz lo que te plazca con esto.

Creó que yo también me iré —Su propia afirmación le sonaba mal. La garganta se le secaba pero prosiguió. — No tiene ningún sentido quedarme: es como esperar en medio de la diana a que vuelvan.

— ¿Qué hay de la mujer?

 _Por eso me sabía tan mal_ — Es una dura y, sin embargo, no la vieron mucho. La dejarán si me desplazó.

— Ellos creen que su hija es tuya.

No lo es —Meleos ciego seguía siendo muy expresivo por lo que le dijo con más dureza. — No lo es. Apenas conozco a Chloe.

— La quieres.

— Como amiga.

Eso significa mucho en este lado de la familia —El anciano meneo la cabeza como recordando. Luego se acercó a la entrada esquivando los pocos libros regados en el suelo; lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta que estaba abierta y en cuyo marco Meleos se apoyó pretendiendo ver el panorama. Iba a regresarse a su labor pero su anciano jefe le detuvo al empezar a hablar — Ayude a tu padre ¿sabes? Obvio, las cartas era mi culpa pero en este sin fin de culpas fui el único que asumió la suya.

— Supongo que eso significa mucho también.

En ese entonces tenía mi librería en Alemania, la deje; muertas las cartas yo me interne más en Europa del este procurando otra vez a mi arte, esta vez sin querer repetir el error de infundirles vida, solo porque no podía renunciar a la empresa para la que fui creado, hacer arte. —La mano rugosa de Meleos tomó su hombro, a medida que avanzaba su relato fue tensando el agarre y Mickey apretó los dientes. — Tu padre no lo entendió, claro, y para asegurarse que no volviera a hacer nada tan idiota me quemó los ojos. —Los ojos sin color lo observaron fijo. — Pudo haberlo hecho, con su magia, menos doloroso pero no: él quería dejarlo implantado en mi psique, después de todo, el fuego bautiza. —El agarre se desvaneció. — No puedo verte pero sé que los eternos no tienen genes que heredar así que no debo ser especialmente astuto para saber que, esa voz de seda, le pertenece a un rostro bien parecido al de mi hermano; al de mi maldito hermano.

Meleos se fue.

Mickey cerró la tienda.

* * *

Baja de su feo coche destartalado.

La apariencias no lo engañan pero a la mitad de gente ahí si a juzgar por cómo lo ven.

Es un detective cara dura de cabeza afeitada y huele a tabaco que, aunque estatura no sea especial frente a la de cualquier otro hombre, puede bien imponer por la altivez de su mentón que confiere a un pasado donde tuvo que sostener una corona en su cabeza.

Entra y el olor lo golpea fuerte en la nariz. Medicamentos, esterilidad, miedo son olores que predominan en un hospital.

Llega el elevador. Se confunde entre toda la gente que había entonces esperándolo, mientras las puertas se abren y cierran a medida que van subiendo los pisos, Salomón recuerda.

Eran las nueve de la noche en París. Un traficante de pornografía infantil estaba siendo azotado por la culata de su magnum 45 cuando ellos llegan. Detiene su hacer un minuto solo para cerciorarse que la sombra que se ciñe sobre él no es humana. Confirmado esto vuelve a la retahíla de golpes descargados sobre el individuo que es un manojo de nervios.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Ahora no, después.

Al cuarto golpe parecen desesperar pues el hombre en sus manos empieza a removerse como una sanguijuela. Lo suelta y todo termina: el hombre de cuarenta y cinco años que había estado siguiendo desde Berlín por sospecha de pedófilo está muerto por un ataque al corazón mientras la foto de su familia observa desde el anaquel cercano mientras otras miles de fotos desperdigadas por el lugar señalan a su victimario hoy víctima.

Eso podría considerarse justicia divina si un policía humano encuentra la escena de como el occiso estaba apreciando su última sección de fotos cuando un paro cardiaco lo ataco de sorpresa.

Para el no.

Ahora toma la magnum no para golpear si no para disparar, un acto que no comete sabiendo de antemano que tan inútil era con esos sujetos por lo que se contenta con solo apuntar en dirección a ellos que ni se inmutan.

— Te estabas excediendo.

Excederse. Vaya si lo hacía.

Llevaba mucho, demasiado, tiempo envuelto en este tipo de escenas que no recuerda ni a su primer muerto.

Estaba tan comprometido con su causa que no sentía el caso cerrado si no tenía la sangre del perpetrador en sus manos.

Al principio era en casos como esos que se podía deslindar de ser considerado un sádico cuando al principio el mismo acusado fue de la peor calaña. Luego, no recuerda, como empezó a ser así con todos sus acusados.

No, si recuerda pero pretende olvidarlo lo que hace hasta que se empieza a lavar las manos en el lavabo próximo. Cosa que está haciendo mientras ellos no dejan de inspeccionar la habitación como si temieran que alguien los captase.

No hace nada por tranquilizar sus paranoias.

Limpio finalmente, con el arma de vuelta en su funda, los enfrenta mejor. — ¿Qué quieren?

— Hay algo que queremos que investigues.

Resopla. — Mi trato es con vuestro padre, no con ustedes, ángeles.

Uriel mira a Raphael. Uriel es apenas el principio de la escalera celestial mientras su hermano, un adonis rubio, tiene casi todo el peso del cielo sobre el cuándo los hermanos mayores: Lucifer, Miguel, Gabriel, dejaron de ser perfectos.

Aun así, no sabe Uriel, que el propio Raphael es parte del juego de alguien más.

Y nosotros somos su representación aquí en la tierra —Dijo finalmente Raphael que no se amedrentaba por la mirada del detective.

Este solo chirrió los dientes. — ¿Qué quieren que investigue?

— Primero promete que esto quedará entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Puede ser el caso de tu vida.

Salomón no se sorprende. Muchos han pasado a su despacho jurando que es un caso grande, millonario, que lo sacará de la oscuridad a lo que este disiente. No es que no les crea, es que no quiere que lo saquen de su oscuridad, de su modus operandi y que bastardeen todo lo que él ha conseguido hasta ahora, lo que ha hecho, por intentar salvarse. Pero si ellos dicen que son representación de Dios en la tierra…

Saco un cigarro. — ¿De qué va?

No lo enciendas —Dice Uriel. Estuvo a punto de estamparle el puño en la cara pero este lo detiene diciéndole. — Es por respeto.

Las palabras, tan conocidas, corren en su cabeza junto a un sinfín de escenarios posibles de donde puede haber escuchado eso antes lo que no es difícil de oír en su profesión.

Cuando se acercaba al cadáver que dejó y la policía, arremolinada, observaba. Intentaba encender un cigarro que la lluvia no hubiera jodido y lo detenían diciéndole "Es por respeto".

Los mira unos segundos en lo que juega con el cigarro pasándolo entre sus dedos nerviosos a la vez que pasa sus ojos entre el ángel moreno y el ángel rubio intentando que uno le explique más.

— Dios está muerto.

Su mundo se cae de repente.

Todo lo que hizo desde aquel mal proceder como rey, todo lo hecho hasta ahora, con toda esa sangre en sus manos que si bien no le pidieron, porque Dios no es un dios que pida tributo, el ofreció para lavarse las culpas. Primero de pecadores gravísimos, luego por cosas que hoy no importan.

Le dijeron que si ponía su inteligencia al servicio del hombre podía algún día ser perdonado.

¿Quién lo perdonará ahora que, la única persona que importaba en la creación, murió?

Piensa esto mientras enciende el mentado cigarro.

Uriel protesta. — ¿Qué no…?

— ¿Qué importa? ¡Dios está muerto!

Esto pareció sonsacar al moreno que se lleva las manos al pecho, incrédulo, como si el mismo no creyera en lo que dice.

Raphael aparenta calma pero su mandíbula castañea y no hay corriente de aire en la habitación que excuse súbito escalofrío.

Salomón no los quiere ver pero el rubio persiste. — Tienes que averiguar quién lo asesino.

— ¿Con que fin?

¿Qué fin? —El ángel mayor se acerca al ventanal donde se puede ver todo el centro de París. — ¿Dios murió en vano? ¿Sin obra? ¿Sin herencia que dejarle a sus hijos? Asómate y mira.

— Ya lo vi; yo me refiero a para que hacerlo ¿Cómo castigar a quien mató a su creador?

— La historia nos enseña que hay modos.

Evita pensar en la referencia. — Pero ya no hay ejecutor.

— Estamos yo y mis hermanos para cumplir con la palabra.

Esta se murió en los labios de Yahveh —Sisea.

El silenció reina unos largos minutos donde el charco de sangre del cadáver en el suelo crece hasta mancharle la suela de los zapatos.

A los ángeles no los toca el río carmesí pero no puede decir que eso les levante el ánimo.

Raphael intenta poner la mano en su hombro a lo que rápido se arrepiente pues desvía su tacto a la pared cercana en donde se apoya para seguido bajar la mirada. Repentinamente ya no es el altivo mensajero de Dios si no un niño que llora por su padre.

Mira al moreno que esta poco más roto que aquel pero no puede decir que lo conmuevan.

Solo le sorprende el hecho de que a seres perfectos se les pueda doblegar el espíritu.

Salomón —Habla el rubio. — Puede que esto no te signifique nada pero ¿En serio me vas a decir que todo lo que hiciste fue con el único fin de congraciarte con el señor? ¿Qué no hubo nada de comprensión de tu parte mientras llevabas a cabo tus tareas? ¿Qué creíste que esto solo era un castigo y no había nada para rescatar de tus vivencias hasta el día de hoy? Podemos revivir una vez más a nuestro señor si lo veneramos con nuestras acciones empezando por capturar al asesino y a los que se aprovechan de la situación que estamos pasando en la Ciudad de Plata.

Quiere responderle tajantemente que eso seguiría sin tener más fin que para los propios ángeles que solo procuran su propio estatus de inocentes encargándole a él la tarea pero lo evita como no quiere enfrascarse en una conversación tan dolorosa. Como no quiere compartir su dolor si no ir a llorar a la barra del bar próximo al cual emprende camino sin disculparse.

Cuando sube al elevador, antes de que las puertas se cierren, el rubio le dice. — ¿Qué al final solo te acercaste al diablo?

Los ciclos se cierran así que su primera parada es Los Ángeles. Tal vez todo empezaría en una playa en Australia de la que no rescató nada más que el asegurar que una vez dejado el trono del infierno el diablo se pasó sus primeros días de jubilación en aquella playa contemplando puestas del sol. El resto de su tiempo la paso en un bar fundado en Los Ángeles. Cuando llega a esa calle se encuentra que el bar está ahí, modernizado como no lo fue, y se pregunta quién quedaría de dueño entonces, una cosa que está dispuesto a averiguar una vez anochezca y sus puertas se abran.

Hasta entonces tiene más cosas que hacer.

Las puertas del elevador se abren en el piso que supone debe ser lo que busca cuando ve que en el pasillo hay policías apostillados en los dos lados. El pasa entre ellos dejando que la placa en su saco hable por él al igual que la firma que tuvo que hacer en la recepción para saber quién era el policía que iba a entrevistarse con el cantante. Abre la puerta y la imagen sería desgarradora para cualquier fan de Ty.

El ni siquiera era fan de Dioniso.

Dionisio acaba de despertar así que no lo toma por sorpresa al entrar. Pareció incluso esperarlo pues, al solo cerrar la puerta, este le señalo la silla con el dedo. Pareció costarle mucho trabajo pues tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento — ¿Salomón, cierto?

— Míreme y asegúrese.

Ty ignoró su sarcasmo. — Había escuchado que al rey Salomón lo habían hecho dedicar su vida, estos últimos dos mil años, sirviendo a la humanidad como juez, jurado y verdugo; dígame, ¿es usted ahora más humano?

— No necesitaba aprenderlo: yo ya soy humano.

Me temó que deberé creerle —El afroamericano pareció querer encogerse de hombros pero no lo logró. Su cuerpo seguía sin regenerarse de las heridas. Hablaba con esfuerzo lo que le dejaba bien en claro que tan necesitado estaba que alguien lo escuchase. — Ya ve que no soy humano. Tener la carcasa y serlo es muy diferente.

No vengo a que me diga esa filosofía de como los dioses sufren por ser divinos aspectos humanos que no alcanzan a discernir —Iba a encender un cigarro pero recordó donde estaba así que lo dejó como un intento. — Vengo a que me digan que planeaban.

¿Sabes que hace años Yahveh había abandonado la creación? Se armó un aquelarre de escalas inimaginables. Cuando los poderes apenas se empezaban a levantar aprovechando la ausencia; los primeros fueron los hermanos titanes, hijos del caos: Gyges y Garamas. Obvio fracasaron en su empresa pero resulta hoy aterrador pensar lo cerca que estuvieron. Olvida lo que ellos hubieran hecho con el poder en sus manos y reconoce lo idiotas que eran pero que, al final, ellos casi se salían con la suya. —Ty lo miró a los ojos. — Pensábamos que antes de enfrentarnos unos contra otros debíamos formar un frente común, así deshacernos pronto de personajes como tú, poderosos o no, que tuvieran algo que decir a nuestros planes. No sabíamos todo el trasfondo, éramos niños aprendiendo a compartir el pastel y él nos incinero a todos.

— ¿El?

— Lucifer Morningstar.

Ahora entendía. Se levantó de su asiento. — ¿Cómo va a ser?

— Si desenchufas ellos oirán el pitido; no, hazlo con la almohada.

Antes de que pudiera empezar su cometido, el moreno lo interrumpió.— Hay un hombre, rubio, ojos castaño, no sé su nombre; el caso es que, se parece tanto a Morningstar, que creí que venía a cerciorarse de que su trabajo estuviera hecho.

Ahora lo estará —.Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Entonces quitó la almohada.

Se fue por donde vino.

* * *

Mickey termina de empacar. Vuelve a ver el boleto de avión y se sienta a observar la estancia.

No puede decir que extrañara algo. No estuvo el tiempo suficiente para encariñarse con ese sitio, el sitio donde se refugió después de haber pedido la vida de Delilah y volver a su vida.

Mira entonces su celular. Contactos no tiene más que uno. Acaricia la pantalla como intentando conectarse con la usuaria registrada, después niega para sí mismo y apaga la pantalla.

Esa tampoco era su vida.

Decide pasar su última noche en Los Ángeles con una copa por lo que toma sus mejores ropas, esta vez de hombre, y se dirige al centro. El taxi lo deja en una esquina pues él quiere emprender el camino solo; se pasea entre locales que no lo atrae lo suficiente.

 _Pude haber ido a la licorería y comprarme algo que tomar en casa_ pero sabe que esa soledad mezclada con alcohol lo impulsaría a cometer locuras.

El remordimiento otra vez inunda en su cabeza, espera callar las voces entrando en el bar próximo. No hay más voces que la de un jazz suave que se escucha desde el recibidor lo que lo hace imaginarse que sería de esos sitios tranquilos para juntas de negocios. Se convence de que está lo suficientemente bien para él y entra.

Hay pocos clientes pero todos relucen una vida de acomodados a través de sus ropas. Los camareros parecen perderse en la somnolencia y los envidia por un segundo hasta que cerca de la barra le preguntan qué quiere tomar.

— Solo alcánzame algo reconciliador.

El bar tender no parece entender así que pide un Martini.

Su bebida llega al mismo tiempo que una mujer, la dueña del bar, que se delata por como todos los clientes frente a los que paso les dio las buenas noches y una recomendación del bar. Llevaba un vestido de noche muy adecuado a su edad que hacía juego con sus zapatillas de tacones donde uno podía reflejarse.

Las zapatillas continúan su camino hacia la puerta, daba la impresión de haber ido solo para hablar con el manager del bar pero, gracias al espejo que tiene la licorera de fondo, advierte que esta se detuvo súbitamente, se giró lentamente y emprendió un nuevo camino: Hacía el.

Entró en un estado de nerviosismo tal que casi tira el Martini. Creía entonces estar pasando el segundo momento más dramático de su vida cuando consideraba las veces que había hablado con una mujer en un tono romántico y todo lo que se le venía a la mente era Chloe.

Recordar a la primera chica con la que estuvo lo hacía sentirse pedófilo.

No la notó llegar a su lado por estar en medio de su crisis por lo que lo sorprendió cuando le tomó el hombro. Eso y que no era un agarre sutil.

Se volvió a verla, era más pequeña en estatura, pero su edad se reflejaba en pequeñas marcas que surcaban su rostro pero no la hacía lucia terrible; era bella y por un segundo se disculpó por recordar a esa niña de su juventud porque solo lo hizo para rememorar su mayor equivocación: olvidar su nombre. Lo indagó al minuto siguiente. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer, que tenía una expresión de mucha furia, pareció recapacitar al verlo a los ojos pues lo soltó a la vez que decía. — Tú no eres Lucifer Morningstar. Te le pareces pero no lo eres.

El segundo momento más dramático de su vida fue ese.

* * *

A las doce de la noche las cosas en su casa se habían calmado.

Trixie dormía después de una larga tarde de juegos, Chloe casi la imitaba pero se resistió dándose una ducha de agua helada para asimilar que esa noche no sería de descanso.

Sacó la funda de debajo de su sillón para seguido llevárselo al cuarto. Aspiró profundo para mentalizarse lo que haría; convencida ya, sacó la espada.

"Tú no eres el hombre rubio"

Soy rubia: toma lo que puedas —Esperaba que su imitación de detective ruda fuera suficiente para la espada parlanchina. — Otra vez ¿Cómo te llamas?

"No nos presentaron formalmente, soy Christopher Rudd, ¿tú eres…?"

— Chloe Decker, detective del departamento de policía en Los Ángeles.

"Los Ángeles, nunca había escuchado de esa ciudad. Cientos de años en el infierno hacen que me atrase de noticias; bien ¿Qué quieres, Decker?"

— Lo mismo que usted, actualizarme en las noticias. No sé nada sobre Lucifer Morningstar y Mazikeen quiere que lo busque.

"Toda una historia la de esos dos."

— Historias, si, necesito la historia y no cuentos como los que me han venido soltando los últimos días.

"¿Segura? Una vez te metas…"

— No puedo regresar, lo sé, pero si voy a meterme en la pelea necesito saber a qué me enfrentó.

"Ese es el problema: crees que estas en medio de una pelea pero no es así. Tú solo eres una herramienta."

— Maravilloso escucharlo de una espada que una vez fue humano.

"Con eso te das cuenta que tan serio es el asunto."

Iba a empezar el interrogatorio de verdad pero el timbre la interrumpió. Sin tener que ver el reloj para reiterarse que era muy tarde como para una visita. Guardo la espada debajo de su cama advirtiéndole que se quedará callado, una cosa tonta cuando solo el usuario podía escucharlo; fue a abrir.

Dan no se veía nada bien.

Entró sin ser invitado, empujándola en el acto. Prefirió no hacerle una escena por eso para asegurar el descanso de su hija. Lo corrigió en voz baja. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No crees que después de seis meses llenamos el plato con estas escenas?

¿Qué me pasa? —El otro estaba más furioso pero comprensivo de la hora pues midió su tono. — Te estuve marcando desde hace más de una hora, tienes el celular apagado, todos en la jefatura están tras de mí.

Vaya ¿volverán a ascenderte? —La mirada rápida del otro la hace sentirse idiota. Desvía la mirada. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Me acusan de matar a Ty.

* * *

 **¿Les he dicho que los amo? Chicos: los amo. Especialmente a Kaorunekko pues fue gracias a su comentario que recordé actualizar. Literalmente tenía el capitulo empezado desde después de haber publicado el cuatro. Es una manía la mía de ponerme a escribir el principio del próximo capitulo después de actualizar para saber cual iba a ser el plan pero, debido a la escuela y los trabajos escritos que me dejaron, usaba word para todo menos para el fanfic. Kaorunekko: Gracias por recordarmelo, muchas gracias, de verdad, me agrada leer que alguien más haya leído los dos volúmenes. Pensé que yo estaba loca (?). Gracias a todos por su atención, ¡nos leemos a la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When god made man she was only joking**

Chloe estaciona su auto, apaga el motor y, sin embargo, no impera el silencio en el automóvil. Su respiración agitada parece hacer coro a la de Dan que está sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

¿Sabes? —Interrumpe la sinfonía. Dan la mira y ella lo esquiva. — Creó que este es el segundo momento más importante de nuestras vidas después de nacer Trixie.

Ella mejor que nadie sabe que las miradas gélidas de Dan podrían doblegar al peor reo en una sala de interrogatorios pero, esta vez, no sirve de nada si tiene los ojos rojos después de haberse despedido de su primogénita para seguido partir con Chloe a la jefatura con la misión de entregarse.

Espinoza deja escapar un suspiró, no frustrado, más bien agotado, mientras deja de apretar los costados de su asiento. — No estoy de humor, Chloe.

— Lo sé.

No te estoy regañando — _Eso sería toda una novedad_ Quiere contestar Chloe pero no lo externa. A esas alturas se sentiría basura si aumenta más pena a su carga. — Sé qué haces comentarios con un sentido del humor tan raro cuando te pones nerviosa pero… Tú no debes temer nada. No soy un asesino.

Eso lo sé también —Se encoge de hombros en un intento por que su tono de voz no vaya a ser rudo como de costumbre. — Ni siquiera has cometido una infracción ¿Cómo vas a ser un asesino?

— Eso es un buen alegato: recuérdaselo al abogado.

— ¿Ahora quien hace comentarios raros?

— Tienes razón: el abogado de oficio ni siquiera sabrá que significa alegato.

Chloe entiende lo que dice. Dan no se puede pagar uno particular. En la separación, en medio de su enojo, le pidió gran cuota de manutención a cambio de permitirle seguir viendo a su hija. El aceptó pese a que se consideraba que se estaba llevando la mitad de su sueldo.

Todo sea por Trixie.

La recuerda y no puede evitar ladear la cabeza. Le habían dicho que su papi haría un viaje. Quien lo haría sería ella; la mandarían con la madre de Dan, fuera del país, donde no oyera todo lo que dirían los noticiarios acerca de su padre y no hubiera escarnio público contra ella.

No —Su solitaria replica atrae la atención del moreno que por entonces observaba la puerta de la comisaría en la espera de que alguno de los que cuidarán las cámaras de vigilancia los advirtiera y apresurará su separación. — Tú no lo hiciste…

Lo sabemos —Revira el otro. —Pero las cámaras, los testigos, la credencial, testifican otra cosa.

— Debe ser una equivocación…

— La gente puede estar susceptible, la credencial pudo ser falsa pero ¿cómo burlaran las cámaras?

— La tecnología a veces falla Dan.

— Si fallará habría matado a Ty, no hecho ver que yo lo maté.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos como para mostrar su convicción. Espinoza no advierte que este es su esfuerzo supremo por no llorar pues él está en las mismas condiciones como le advierte a Chloe a quien anima salir del auto para entregarse de una vez.

* * *

Desde afuera se notaba un revoloteo interno. Todos debían estar buscando a Dan sin sospechar que el pudiera regresar a arreglar las cosas de frente como dejaron ver cuando los notaron en la puerta.

No lo esposaron solo porque el avanzó primero a la oficina de donde, su jefe, por primera vez, esperaba en la puerta dejando un apunte en la mente de Chloe de que tan buen agente debió ser su ex marido para que su superior fuera el único que confió que el solo se entregaría.

Su jefe impidió que todos se enteraran del interrogatorio a Espinoza cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Chloe —Se giró en dirección a la voz. Un compañero. — Esto será duro pero tendremos que interrogarte…

¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Cómo si creyeras repentinamente que tu compañero de trabajo es un asesino en serie y su esposa su cómplice? — El silenció incomodo la hizo sonreír extrañamente. Pasó al lado del aludido con dirección a la sala de interrogatorio. — Como sea, incluso si lo fuera, ya soy su ex esposa así que no valdría la pena callarme todo pero lo único que tengo que decir es que es adicto a las telenovelas mexicanas.

No tardó mucho adentro, como dijo, no tenía mucho con lo que contribuir desde el que no vivieran más juntos y sus días con Trixie fueran con mucho intervalo de tiempo entre uno y otro a veces posponiéndose de última hora por el trabajo. Su relación apenas era cordial y solo porque estuvieran envueltos en el mismo caso lo que no solía suceder con frecuencia pues todos notaban esa tensión por lo que se aseguraban de que no trabajaran juntos. Con todo eso expuesto la dejaron ir.

Sonó tres veces y colgaron —Le dijo el guardia cuando le regresaba sus cosas como las llaves y el celular.

Una vez fuera encendió el aparato sin haberse siquiera molestado en ver el número que dejaba en constancia el historial. — ¿Qué pasa, Mickey?

El desapareció —Le contestó una voz de mujer, muy madura como para haber sido como la que Mickey fingiría.

— ¿Quién eres y porque tienes su teléfono?

— Ven a mi bar y te explico todo.

Llegó al sitio que la mujer desconocida le había indicado sin haberse antes molestado en decirle su nombre. La prudencia entonces no le nació cuando tenía la curiosidad a flor de piel pero pudo relajarse cuando notó que llegaba a un área opulenta en calle más o menos transitada por la temprana hora, si acaso eran autos con dirección al trabajo.

Había un portero en la puerta a quien le explicó lo mejor que pudo que la supuesta dueña la había citado ahí. Tal vez por el cansancio del encargado es que no encontró mucha oposición a su pedido por lo que pudo pasar a arriba donde se supone estaba la vivienda de la misma extraña.

Era un pent-house de ventanas altas y decorado sobrio pero que tenía el identificable aroma del alcohol que por la separación que daba el elevador no podía culpar al mismo bar de que este aire se respirara incluso ahí.

Halló a la culpable tras un biombo de madera, recostada sobre un diván, tomando lo que podría ser whisky que fue algo que empujó a Chloe a revisar la hora en su celular solo para cerciorarse que era demasiado temprano para eso. Como sea, saludo y al no oír respuesta tuvo que inclinarse un poco para divisar el estado de su anfitriona quien estaba despierta, bebiendo el trago que no apuraba y con la mirada perdida en un punto más allá de lo que Chloe alcanzaría a notar.

* * *

Rachel Begai recuerda.

Delgado, alto, andar de pantera, cabello rubio y ojos que parecen ámbar puro como el que vio cuando visitó la reserva navajo donde su padre se crio. Visitaron el sitio una vez en sus días felices cuando todavía no había pedido que Paul, su hermano con retraso, muriera.

Fue entonces cuando lo conoció. Lucifer Morningstar.

En ese momento no había prestado atención al nombre, a nada en realidad, ni siquiera al hecho de que se apareciera de improviso esa noche donde ella había organizado una reunión con sus amigos con los que fumó porros y de cuyo viaje se bajó abruptamente cuando escucho ruido en la habitación de su hermano a la cual corrió enterándose que, tras haberlo dejado encerrado por horas mientras ella tenía su reunión, se había vomitado sobre la cama y manchándola a ella de pasó cuando se acercó a limpiar el desastre. Entonces profirió esa frase "Desearía que te murieras".

Un minuto después: Paul muerto al haberse ahogado con su propio vómito y ese extraño hombre, irresistible como el fuego del infierno, apareció para cerciorarse de que parte del trabajo, uno que no alcanzaba a comprender aun después de tanto tiempo, estaba hecho.

La engaño, la uso, se la llevó para buscar el fin de su camino prometiéndole que le devolvería a Paul solo para tenerla quieta mientras llevaba a cabo su trabajo y, seguro de haberlo resuelto, se esfumó dejándola sola.

Juro matarle por ello.

Ni siquiera cuando se lo topó años más tarde, a sus veinte años, y este le obsequió el bar que regentó durante mucho tiempo, pudo perdonarle.

Resentida todavía por la artimaña de aquel en la que como buena idiota había caído y más por no poder olvidar la sensación del cálido pecho del diablo contra su hombro cuando la cargó como a una princesa después de haberla rescatado de los Lilims.

Cada día se odio poco más por ello que por lo de Paul, enfurecida de su propia debilidad carnal, de su piel que arde una noche fría cuando recuerda ese calor sobrenatural y el aroma del vino que sacia consumiendo el mismo día con día en el bar que fue de aquel.

Todo tuvo su clímax anoche.

Tenía su mismo porte, estatura y no dudaría por un segundo que su peso sería igual. Ver su espalda provocó un retorcijón en su interior que se calmó cuando aquel volteó y pudo ver que la mirada no era la misma. En vez de reflejar superioridad, traslucía la duda; en vez de ojos amarillos como el oro, eran castaños como almendras.

Pero, fuera de eso, todo seguía igual.

El rubio la miraba ansioso después de haberlo confundido llamándolo por el nombre del otro, casi con miedo por haber sido descubierto como había deducido por no haberse extrañado por curioso nombre sino exaltado por el mismo como si hubiera sido una maldición.

Lo llevó a un sitio privado de aquel bar: lo convenció con promesas de licor y lo tranquilizó con palabras suaves que por cada una que brotaba de su boca, el otro parecía bajar la guardia. Cuando las copas se le subieron pudo contarle abiertamente toda su historia que a medida que avanzaba, ella que se lo contaba a si misma todos los días como recuerdo de cómo llegó a ese sitio, no parecía afectarle mientras el rubio pareció revivir las emociones por las que ella pasó entonces: miedo, tristeza, enojo y profundo asco hacía el culpable.

"Pero… —Una vez terminada su historia, titubeó en lo que le servía otro trago. — ¿Tú que cuentas, querido?"

La historia que aquel le relató la dejó abismada. Sabía que por su apariencia solo podía ser el hijo del diablo pero nunca creyó oír toda una serie de seres sobrenaturales que no terminaba de comprender por mucho que el pusiera de su parte para hacer la historia menos cruda.

Cuando la historia consiguió provocarle la ansiedad de la que venía escapando con el alcohol, viendo sin más de este en su mesa, besó a Mickey.

Rachel no es vieja pero rondaba los cuarenta, su edad se asomaba en la flacidez de sus brazos, su tolerancia al alcohol se había ido por los suelos y, aunque había dejado de trenzar su cabello al escalar de posición económica, sus canas se notaban aun con el cabello suelto por lo moreno de este. Mickey era todo lo contrario, no un niño, sin duda, pero era joven, su estatura media no tenía que envidiar a nadie por el porte con el que camino para ayudarla a llegar al elevador una vez los besos se volvieron furiosos de deseo, cuando se desnudó frente a ella dejo a su vista los músculos que parecían hechos por el mismo cincel que esculpió a David, y su bajo vientre, ya cerca del suyo, expedía el calor más revitalizante que cualquier otro hombre le hubiera brindado antes.

Todo el tiempo el hombre fue dulce, sensible, tierno hasta el punto donde se hastío por la espera del clímax a lo que después de eso durmiera solo porque los humos del alcohol la persuadieron.

Despertó al cabo de unas horas, no se fijó en el reloj pero la falta de claridad afuera comprobaba que no habría pasado más de tres horas, después vio la figura dormida a su lado, se acercó, aspiró su aroma notando que era igual al del vino, su mano sobre el hombro ajeno completaba el cuadro donde recordaba la sensación de hace tanto, la hizo volver el tiempo atrás por lo que fue inevitable que suspirara el nombre del dueño de sus recuerdos despertando al menor que rompió todo su ensueño cuando dio cuenta, otra vez, de que aquellos ojos no eran amarillos.

El desenlace fue fatídico.

Él le dijo muchas cosas, nada que Rachel no hubiera escuchado antes, frases hirientes que sopesó destapando otra botella que seguido se sirvió lo que solo provoco más al otro que terminó olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera la ropa que se puso para seguido salir de su vista.

Ella saboreó poco más su trago antes de notar el celular abandonado sobre el buró. Tomó el artefacto que miró unos segundos antes de atreverse a ponerse algo decente para bajar en un intento muy forzado por alcanzarlo.

Misteriosamente, lo consiguió: había una serie de callejones en la parte posterior de su bar y otros establecimientos a la redonda y se introdujo al que estaba doblando la entrada, avanzó unos pasos pero tuvo que detenerse cuando escuchó ruido en la cercanía.

Pese a ser un sitio de negocios acaudalados, cuando todo parecía calmarse por las altas horas, no faltaban los indeseables, fue un momento donde ella deseo haberse dejado de gentilezas para volverse a su bar cuando oyó con más claridad la voz del rubio. Con miedo se acercó hasta un área donde pudiera ver lo que sucedía a la vuelta.

Era un hombre de gabardina beige, cabeza afeitada, mandíbula a lo bulldog; sujetaba al rubio por el cuello arrinconándolo contra la pared cercana.

No pudo rescatar mucho de la conversación excepto.

Lucifer ha vuelto —Chloe giró a verla. Había estado reuniendo valor para interrogar a la mujer del diván hasta que no supo en que momento sus pensamientos se habían derivado a Dan sopesando que podría estar pasando a esas horas con ella envuelta en otro asunto hasta que fue sorprendida por el repentino comentario de su compañera.

— ¿Lucifer?

— Lucifer Morningstar, el diablo.

Pese a su hablar parecía seguir perdida en sus pensamientos. Se arrodilló a su lado en un intento porque por fin la mirase pero no lo consiguió. Como sea, se quedó ahí. — ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

— Él tuvo un hijo ¿cierto?

Más intrigada, insistió con sus preguntas. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me folle anoche a su hijo —Rachel dio un trago a su bebida arrepintiéndose al momento pues este se había calentado al haberlo sujetado mucho tiempo. — Por algo tengo su celular.

Ya no estaba a su lado, había empezado a pasear por la habitación en busca de pistas pues las respuestas seguía pareciéndole secas aunque continuaba escuchándola lo que aclaró revirándole. — Sus actividades nocturnas no me interesan; ¿Dónde está?

— Un hombre calvo con gabardina se lo llevó.

— ¿Qué hombre? A todo esto ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo conoció a Lucifer? ¿A Mickey?

¿Mickey? Se me olvidaba su nombre —Susurró contra la boca de su vaso, criptica. — No sé quién era ese otro hombre pero, seguro, fue una de las tantas víctimas de Lucifer.

Ignoro que había evadido las preguntas sobre su identidad y su relación con el susodicho. — ¿Cómo lo sabe? Hable ¿Qué no ve que Mickey puede estar en peligro?

— Anoche el tipo rubio se fue por un callejón, lo seguí pero no por mucho pues un tipo de gabardina lo interceptó, lo estaba sacudiendo cuando los encontré. El rubio no se defendía, el muy pelele…

Concéntrese en los hechos y no el sujeto. —Hablo entre dientes lo que condujo a que la morena se enderezará un poco en su asiento como si quisiera recuperar el aplomo.

— No pude oírlos bien pero aquel extraño se la pasaba, pidiéndole que le dijera donde estaba su padre a lo que el otro se negaba…

¡No es que se negará! —Golpeó la pared cercana. — ¡Es que no lo sabe! Apenas no enteramos que había vuelto.

— ¿En serio volvió?

Pudo notar como esos ojos, antes sin luz, brillaban de la euforia.

Su mutismo volvió a ensombrecer la mirada ajena pero al menos no tuvo que pedirle que regresará al punto pues está prosiguió.

— Pues el calvo no le creyó nada porque casi le rompió la mandíbula. Vi como golpeó a Mickey tan fuerte que lo envió al suelo; estuvo a punto de soltar una retahíla de patadas sobre el pero pareció pensarlo mejor pues únicamente lo sujetó del cuello para seguido arrastrarlo hasta un auto estacionado en la cercanía para meterlo al maletero como a un saco de papas y arrancar con destino desconocido pues con eso de que es un cruce este puede llevar a diferentes rutas.

Y tú no hiciste nada —Su tono no era de pregunta.

— ¿Cómo podría? Estaba tan borracha…

Chloe le quitó el celular sin decir nada.

— Pero tome foto de la placa trasera con su mismo celular. Como eras el único contacto en su lista te llame.

Revisó la galería para cerciorarse, se alivió de que la captura fuera lo suficientemente clara para poder identificar las letras. Se lo echo en el bolsillo y, una vez segura de que no lo perdería, empezó su camino a la salida. La mujer ebria llamó su atención con un carraspeo pero ella no volteó. Antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerrarán se despidió diciendo. — No se ahogue con su vomito.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que despertaba y no podía decir que quisiera hacerlo. Caía inconsciente, no soñaba nada lo cual lamentaba pues era entonces cuando más lo necesitaba.

El solo recuerdo lo hizo llorar.

Eres todo un caso —Su llanto, apenas un hipido, fue interrumpido por la voz ajena.

No pudo ver que tramo tomaron pero si percibió que era hasta las afueras por el camino sin pavimentar que hizo al coche dar trompicones y provocando que se golpeará contra las paredes del maletero. Una vez llegaron fue sacado con violencia por su secuestrador quien lo llevó casi a volandas apenas dejándolo ver el panorama exterior asegurándose así que no había nadie en los alrededores. El edificio donde se internaron no era mejor, casi pudo reírse del cliché por ser esta una fábrica abandonada pero el dolor del agarre, los golpes que se dio en el maletero e incluso el golpe en la cara que le propinaron anoche hizo que perdiera todos sus ánimos.

Ni siquiera pudo emitir comentario sobre como las maneras que tenía el otro parecían sacadas de la época de la guerra de Vietnam. Lo amarró a una banca por si pretendía escapar atado a una silla, le vació un cubo de agua fría encima asegurando que así sus heridas no se iban a infectar y un último golpe sobre su rostro lo dejó inconsciente la primera vez.

La segunda vez que despertó, el otro volvió a preguntarle por su padre. No supo que su boca se había llenado con sangre hasta que intentó contestarle y escupió sangre. El mayor se lo tomó como muestra de rebeldía por lo que reacciono soltándole una patada en el abdomen.

A la tercera, después de su sollozo, intentó no hablar hasta cerciorarse que estaría a salvo si lo hacía.

Su secuestrador volvió a hablar. — Por última vez ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Espero en serio que sea la última —Mickey empezó a cabecear en un intento por que su mirada se enfocará. — Porque yo ya me estoy cansando de decirte que no lo sé.

Salomón tiró la silla donde estuvo antes sentado, el mueble cayó muy cerca de Mickey que se había encogido lo mejor que pudo en su asiento víctima del pánico. — ¡Que me lo digas!

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!

El puño de Salomón ciñéndose sobre él lo hizo retraerse más esperando el golpe que no sucedió. Había cerrado los ojos por la inercia y los abrió por la curiosidad. El mayor se acomodaba las mangas de su gabardina. — Hacer que te desmayes no me produce gran placer ¿sabes? Ni es productivo pues así no te puedo interrogar.

Por favor… —Su llanto finalmente emergió. —No sé quién sea usted, no me interesa, no me golpee, por favor… No, no tengo nada que ver con él, tu sabes que él se fue hace mucho tiempo, abandono la creación, antes de que yo naciera. Todo el mundo me dice que me le parezco pero…

Salomón volvió a tomar la silla solo para estrellarla en el piso e interrumpir el llanto del rubio. — ¡Tu padre es un asesino!

¿Crees que no lo sé? —Grito Mickey en medio de su llanto. — ¡Todos, toda la vida me han venido repitiendo lo mismo! ¡Mi padre el asesino, conquistador, manipulador y seductor! ¡Yo no soy ni la sombra de lo que es!

— ¿Por qué es que todos dicen que eres una bestia? ¡Peleaste por el infierno!

Ese no soy yo… —Habló entre dientes. — Es mi medio hermano, el hijo de la diosa de la muerte en Japón; él es la bestia, el que quería el infierno para sí mismo, yo solo baje porque me obligaron, yo no quiero nada ¡créeme!

Tú le ganaste —Le señalo con el dedo como si fuera una pistola. — Todos hablan de cómo fue que casi lo matas en un coliseo lleno de demonios.

— ¡Lo hice porque quiero vivir!

¿Vivir? —Aquel se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. — ¿Tú? ¿Para qué? Si solo eres un arremedo de tu padre, uno pésimo para variar, lloras como una mariquita por un golpe, somos del mismo tamaño y no pudiste defenderte siquiera, sé quiénes son tus familiares ¿crees que porque ellos son poderosos tú tienes protección? Aprende tu lugar: tú no eres parte de esa familia, ellos tienen sus obligaciones, sus asuntos, tú eres solo un vividor; ni decir de la de tu padre…

¿La de mi padre? —La sangre le brotaba de la boca otra vez al rubio después de haberse mordido con fuerza los labios por la ira contenida. — ¿Ellos que tienen que ver?

— Ellos tampoco te tolerarían, mirándote a la cara, tu bastarda cara, se contentarían con escupirla si no consiguen a tu padre.

— Todo el problema… Solo por mi cara… Como si yo hubiera pedido esto.

Podemos solucionarlo —La vista borrosa de Mickey apenas le alcanzó para ver lo que hacía el otro que se alejó en dirección a la ventana rota cuyos vestigios quedaban todavía por el suelo. Lo vio coger un trozo grande mientras decía. — Nada como una cirugía casera.

Volvió con el trozo de vidrió que puso sobre su mejilla produciendo un ligero corte por su presión en esta. Mickey empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Tanta fuerza como la que Chloe puso en el momento en que tacleó a Salomón que una vez en el suelo se apresuró a incorporarse siendo detenido por la pistola que le apuntaba.

El atado apenas pudo reaccionar por la velocidad de la agente que seguía apuntando al de gabardina con una mano mientras con la otra desataba los nudos que tenían a Mickey quien a mitad del afloje se dispuso a terminar el trabajo el solo dejando a la otra concentrarse en donde tenía puesta la mira de su pistola. — Si hace un movimiento brusco, disparo.

— Eso no tienes ni porque decirlo.

— Chloe…

Ahora no, Mickey —Se acercó al mayor acuclillado. — Mejor quítale la gabardina a nuestro cirujano, estoy harta de las malditas sorpresas pero, le advierto, muy en serio, que descubrirá que la que tiene la tortura bien asimilada en su imaginación soy yo así que cuide sus actos.

El rubio hizo lo que le pidieron con mucho cuidado y volvió a ponerse atrás de Chloe a quien revelo el arma que el otro cargaba.

¿Quién es usted? —Empezó la agente.

— Me llamó Salomón.

— ¿Para quién trabaja?

— Me temó que mi patrón está muerto.

— No me diga: Dios.

No seas hereje —Gruño aquel. — Trátalo con más respeto.

Hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no rodar los ojos. — Si él está muerto ¿Quién lo mando a usted?

No me mandan —El otro tensó los hombros. — Soy yo quien tomó el caso al saberlo muerto.

— ¿El caso? ¿Es usted detective? Pues sepa que esas no son maneras, bastardo petulante.

La petulante aquí eres tu —Salomón desvió la mirada. — Los ángeles me informaron lo que sucedió por lo que empecé mis pesquisas para enterarme que había un hombre muy parecido a Lucifer rondando por aquí…

¿Pesquisas? —Reacciono. — ¿Usted hablo con Ty? ¡Conteste!

— No se le podría llamar conversación como tal…

Fue usted quien mató a Ty —Empuño con más fuerza el arma. — Culparon a mi marido por eso ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— …

— Te pones de bastardo moralista gritándole todas esas estupideces a Mickey pero te importa una mierda arruinarle la vida a un hombre íntegro cuya hija tendrá que irse del país para no tener que ver como lo escarmientan.

El calvó se removió incómodo. — El fin justifica los medios.

Lo pensó unos momentos antes de decir. — No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, como preparaste todo para inculparlo pero lo descubriremos una vez vayamos a la ciudad y puedas hablar claro con mis compañeros.

Chloe lo hizo sentarse adentro de su coche, cuando se volteó se encontró con Mickey que la seguía de cerca pero no emitía gesto alguno. Pensó que podría estar resintiendo todo el trauma así que no lo hostigo y simplemente le pidió que vigilase a su carga mientras ella iba a inspeccionar el auto del susodicho para averiguar si no escondía más que el arma que llevaba en la gabardina que ahora estaba bajo el poder del rubio.

Reviso todo pero no encontró identificación ni nada que le indicase algo acerca del sujeto que llevaba por lo que se paró un momento a pensar seriamente el significado de su nombre, un nombre que juraba haber oído antes pero no precisaba el donde ni en qué contexto. La naturaleza detrás de todo el asunto ya le hacía ver que no sería un detective común o, en el peor de los casos, fuera un caso de esquizofrenia pues todo se conectaba con Lucifer y la muerte del creador.

Se devolvió a su coche cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la repentina preocupación de haber dejado mucho tiempo a Mickey aun cuando este tenía ya medios para defenderse pero considerando la actitud de su amigo no pudo evitar reprenderse pensando que, al final, el hombre sería incapaz de hacerle algo al loco detective.

Cuando regresó y no encontró a ninguno de los dos, su mundo se tambaleó.

* * *

Salomón no trabajaba para ninguna agencia de rama alguna así que buscar sus datos en una base no era útil. Trabajo desde las sombras desde el minuto siguiente que fue condenado a que sirviera a la humanidad con su inteligencia. Los modos en que lo hiciera iban por su cuenta.

Todo ese tiempo en clandestinidad lo había hecho cuidarse de la policía real que podría, aunque agradecer su empresa, reprenderle las maneras que había adoptado desde el fatídico día que se había cruzado caminos con Michael.

Michael —Suspiró para seguido ser callado por un golpe con la culata del arma. Cayó sobre la tierra pero no intentó reincorporarse.

El gemelo del caído era severo en el aspecto de ser un absolutista moral aunque en sus últimos años su moral flaqueo. Severamente bueno pero no por eso menos repudiado que su antagónico.

O vivía lo suficiente para que su propia moral se desvaneciese o moría con los restos de esta bien conservados.

Hoy, el primer apunte de su caída: se dejó atrapar por una agente policial.

Por suerte no iba a durar mucho como pudo comprobar al mirar por encima de su hombro.

Fue un glamour ¿cierto? —Le preguntó el rubio. —Así pudiste hacerte pasar por el ex marido de Chloe.

— No sé quién sea el.

— Contesta la pregunta que te hice.

Si —Escupió mientras volvía su mirada al frente lo mejor que pudo al tener la tierra tan cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Quién te lo dio?

Lo pensó unos segundos. — ¿Me matarás después de que te lo diga?

— Tú me hubieras matado aun sin haberte dicho nada.

Noema Presto —Dijo sin gesto de duda en su voz. — Es de tu edad, vive en Alburquerque como una chamana, me dio el glamour para hacer mi trabajo.

Te equivocas: te dio el glamour para que hicieras su trabajo —Y asestó el primer golpe.

Chloe llegó cuando la cabeza de Salomón estaba abierta y su contenido esparcido por el suelo empedrado. Se había extrañado de no haber oído un disparo antes pero con el golpe que dio Mickey al cadáver con la culata de la pistola cuando llegó le había dejado en claro que no lo escuchó porque lo había matado a culatazos.

Se acercó despacio pero el otro seguía sin volverse a verla, aun así este no se sobresaltó cuando le puso la mano en el hombro, solo paró su cometido un instante antes de quitar la mano de Chloe, suavemente, y volver a su actividad.

La rubia se sentó en una piedra cercana después de haber tomado un cigarro de la gabardina del occiso. Fumó con calma mientras mantenía la mirada alejada del acto ruin que se estaba cometiendo.

Supo que el otro había terminado cuando se acercó a quitarle el cigarro para darle unas caladas al mismo. Volteó a ver el cadáver y no pudo reprimirse el chiste de que al menos nadie los acusaría de matar a un hombre si no a un perro por el aspecto irreconocible que había cobrado este.

Volvió su mirada a su compañero quien ya se terminaba el tabaco. A contra luz lo notaba más extraño, más envejecido que la noche en que lo vio andar semidesnudo por su cuarto, con la mirada traslucida sin saber si era por el agotamiento o porque algo se había roto dentro de él. Pasó saliva. — ¿Ahora qué?

— Me voy a Alburquerque.

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo están? Sé que pensaron que lo había abandonado pero no se me desesperen, estaba tomándome un aire antes de ponerme a escribir.**_

 _ **Alarzam, no sé identificar tu género así que lo asumo como varón: Pensé en plagiarme los episodios pero pensé que eso no tenía nada de divertido además de que no me llevaría a ningún lado. Lo de Mickey Mouse es idea mía pues en todo el comic de Sandman Muerte expone su gusto por las cosas lindas e infantiles. No hubo roce romántico entre Muerte y Lucifer: El la amenazo una vez en solo los tres cuadros del cómic que compartieron en el comic del segundo mencionado. La manera en que relato la historia de los dos comics no es muy exacta ni está bien desglosada, expongo los puntos importantes para mi historia evitando o cambiando otros a mis exigencias así que no afecta en nada, querido. No puse crossover con Sandman pues me di cuenta, en los primeros días que lo puse así, que conseguía muy pocas visitas; poniéndolo bajo Lucifer conseguía más aunque no dudo que muchos se hayan ido decepcionados porque no haya puesto algo de su personaje favorito pero con personas como tú aquí no me arrepiento de la decisión tomada. Muchas gracias y disculpa que no te haya escrito directamente pero al no estar registrado no pude hacerlo. ¡Cuídense!** _


End file.
